Premonition
by Penmaster51
Summary: OC/W.Wilson, OC/C.Bradley! Brooke was recruited for Team X for her power of future seeing and now deals with a flirty mercenary, a quiet electrokinetic plus the rest of the team. But when her visions revealed what her team truly is, she has to leave. Now.
1. Prologue: Part One

**A/N: **This my fanfic for X-Men Origins: Wolverine. The prologue is in two parts; this part one and the next chapter, the part two because it's too long for one whole chapter.

**Full Summary: **Team X the team of trained mutants led by Stryker. Brook was recruited for her power of future seeing, despite warnings from someone important that she no longer holds trustworthy. She's part of the team as much as anybody else though she doesn't flaunt around like half the others.

One of the boys, no doubt the 'merc with a mouth', can't help but flirt with her while another guy has a blooming affection for her, keeping it secret like a high school crush. She does her best to ignore the tempting encouragement from the mercenary but Wade's persevering... and convincing.

But when her visions become extremely disturbing and against every moral she's been raised with and then when her visions exploit for what her team truly is, Brooke knows she must leave. Or she'll end up like most of them, ruthless and bloodthirsty. She leaves only six years later, to stumble upon someone unexpected…

**Extras/Warnings: T for Language/swearing and violence. **OC/Wade Wilson (Deadpool),OC/Chris Bradley. No slash. An OC insert (meaning an OC was 'inserted' into the main plotline). Also, there are no references from the comics. I tried to see if I could incorporate that but it was far too confusing. Sorry for any of you comic book lovers out there!

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

In my childhood, I always had little visions of the next day's weather, if someone was going to fall off the swing or jungle gym. I knew I was different; my parents did too, since I confided to them off what I was at the age of twelve.

"Mom… I need to talk to you about something." I whispered, walking into the living room.

I was an only child with my loving parents. Dad, Tyler, was a gentle giant. He had dark curly hair with wide blue-grey eyes. He was lean but still a bit muscular, but rarely did he use his size as an intimidation method. He's a very intelligent man, along with my mom, and so they avoided violence a lot. People said I was the shorter, female version of my father. He looked up from his book from under the lamp.

Mom, Sarah, was short. She and my dad always looked like a mismatched pair of socks together. She had bright blue eyes and luxurious blonde waves that she didn't show off very often. Many times, they were pulled into a ponytail and throughout the day, you could keep track of the little loose clumps of hair that would become free of her ponytail. She turned around to face me, smiling her bright smile.

"What is it, Brooke?"

"I see…"

Both of my parents frowned, exchanging a quick glance together before Mom turned back to me.

"Has some bullying been happening at school?"

I shook my head. I bit my bottom lip.

"Then what?"

"I see… things. Like today! Yesterday I saw the storm coming… I got a-a vision of a really grey sky and a flash of the clock hitting ten twenty-seven a.m. when it started to pour, Mom."

There was a small gasp. Then silence.

"How long have you had these visions?" Dad asked.

"Since I was… nine?"

More silence.

"Brooke," my mom came around from the couch and griped my shoulders tightly, "can you control these… visions?"

I shook my head, my lip trembling.

"I-I just get them!" The first tears slid down my face. Mom smiled dimly and wiped away them away, the smile not fluttering.

"You're special, Brooke. Very special." She hugged and then glanced at the clock.

"Time for you to go to bed!"

"But Mom-"

"Brooke! Brooke," she softened her voice and stared at me, "go to bed sweetie. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay…" I mumbled, already over the confession of telling my parents.

I woke up around eleven-thirty at night to their whispering in the kitchen down the hallway.

"She's a mutant, Sarah."

"I know, Tyler, I know…"

Silence etched on for almost forever before Dad spoke again.

"Jack told me about this… the possibility."

Jack was my dad's brother, my uncle. He was very distant and always watched me greatly when he was here. He already had graying hair, though he was younger than Dad, and had very glazed over grey-blue eyes half the time. Dad always told me that Jack was different from the rest of people, which is why he's not married and has kids of his own. He said that he truly loved me but rarely showed physical affection.

"Jack… told you?"

"He's not like that, Sarah. He can only… read minds."

"Can he-"

"Close family, he can read much clearer. Random people… well, are just random thoughts and images and memories to him. That's why he's always watching Brooke… but he says even though he has known her since 'her third hour of birth'," my father did his best mimic of my uncle and my stifled my laughter with my comforter, "Brooke's very hard to read. Since the age of eight, he's suspecting her of being a mutant…"

"What should we do?"

Dad sighed heavily and upon hearing that, I knew something bad was coming.

"We can't help her… we don't know if these visions will affect our daughter at all. Jack said to send Brooke to him if she ever develops mind powers… I guess future-seeing is one."

I pictured him shrugging. But then I thought: they can't send me away!

"Oh Tyler… why can't-" Dad cut off Mom.

"The government is well aware of the growing numbers of mutants being born, Sarah. Scientist predict they'll be a fairly large population once we hit the twentieth-first century."

"But what can Jack-"

"Keep her out of sight." Her whispered.

"Tyler! She's not some kind of freak! She's our daughter!" Mom defended me.

My dad sighed again and said, "I know, Sarah, I know. But sooner or later, those visions will manifest. Sending her to Jack will be much safer."

"Fine!" With that, my mom stormed off into the bedroom, shut the door and I heard her sob all that night. I didn't sleep wink that night. They told me what I already heard, though I didn't mention I was eavesdropping. They sent me off to Uncle Jack's place a week after they told me.

Jack lived on a small farm. He actually was going to be a vet intern but I never did find out what happened to that. The house was pretty undersized compared to my urban house with my parents. It had three bedrooms, one bath, a small kitchen and a dining room stretched into a little family room. There was a basement where it was just mostly storage of animal food, horse riding gear and multiple other things I never investigated.

He owned one dog while I was there. A small Jack Russell Terrier named Bandit that followed Jack everywhere. Dad did always say he was an animal freak. There were three barn cats in the barn: Mama a tortoiseshell female cat who gave birth to a litter of kittens when I was fifteen and I helped deliver them; Smokey, the dark grey tabby tom who was the father of the one litter before he got ran over. It was very unpleasant and we buried him beneath the big oak that he loved to chase the little doves that came out of the barn during the early morning hours; then there was Johnnie, the old black and white tom that lived in the house. He spent most of his time warming up blankets with his fat body but he was very affectionate and when I was depressed, he was always right behind me to make me feel better.

With a farm, came a gentle rolling pasture complete with two horses.

There was a dapple grey gelding named Hurricane thought called Henry for short. He's very lazy, spending his time dozing in the sun or in the walk-in barn stalls from the connected pasture. He's gentle to all small creatures, except for Bandit who's a bit too nosy for him. He lets the cats rest on his back all the time.

When you want to ride him, you'll have to go through the whole procedure of having him accept the bit and then the saddle and so on. But he's a bit stubborn but loyal and smart, maybe a bit too smart for his own good. You know you can trust Henry when you need him.

Then there's the old gentle mare Jack rides. Lilly is a dusty black mare with a giant white star on her forehead and she has a back left white sock. She's very smooth to ride and keeps up with Henry easily when we take lazy rides in the nearby woods. She spokes easier than Henry though but she's kind. Jack doesn't let me ride her because she doesn't take well to new riders on her back.

Besides, it's Jack and myself all alone in the house with one fat cat and a nosy little dog. He had the farthest bedroom from the bathroom while I was right next to it. The third and smallest bedroom was his workspace. I wasn't allowed in there when he wasn't in there. He was very smart and easily explained to me when I had a question. Especially Science and Math; History he was terrible at and I normally beat him at that.

Jack also taught me that I could be able to control my visions slightly. He taught me self-defense and how to handle a gun when I was sixteen. It was then when we learned of my excelling dexterity and superhuman reflexes. I took to his fighting easily and slowly I began to question his ability. But Jack always beat me.

Mom and Dad would visit daily at first, but after a while, the days they came turned into weeks and slowly, weeks turned into months. When I was sixteen, they stopped coming. Jack left at midnight one night and came back at four p.m. the next afternoon. My parents were killed in a car accident.

For a couple of months, I grew very depressed but Jack kept me moving. He made me go to school, do my work and get it handed in on time and he kept me sane. I knew I would have lost it without my parents; as a child, I was always dependent on them. Decision-making, what to wear or whatever I couldn't decide on my own.

I wasn't ever sure if I enjoyed the freedom I had with Jack. He forced me into a think-for-yourself kind of girl; he knew that I had a head on my shoulders and made me use it. He said that you learn new things each day, good and bad, and that it's myself that must decide what is good and what is bad.

I graduated from my high school in the top percent of the whole grade. It's not because I didn't have a social fight, though I rarely dated I always had a large posse of friends (boys and girls) to hang out with, but I had nothing besides school, Jack and my tiny social life. There were also the animals but I could only fit riding in so much of the day.

I stayed with Jack for a while, trying to figure out my life. But my visions became very heavy. They were the most unusual things and the tiniest details of a larger picture I could never put together. It caused me great headaches and I missed a lot of work; Jack's multiple jobs slowly dropped to only two and I knew the farm would have to go if I didn't get my act together. I took on many jobs, putting off college and other plans for my future.

I helped Jack as best as I could but I always felt like I was failing him. He told me that he was very proud of me once; that he loved me more than a father-daughter, but a brother-sister relationship. I didn't tell him this but I knew he saved my life somehow.

My twentieth birthday came and past, then my twenty-first birthday, I still had to leave Jack's place. He didn't rush me but I noticed how he became more and more like his distant self from my childhood. He had warmed up to me so much; he was an easy guy to get along with but he had a temper when needed. Then suddenly, he's closing off to me.

He started to bring up college more and more; jobs in different towns. I had counteracted that with I wouldn't just abandon him like that. He responded to that saying that I was living my life, not 'abandoning' him.

Then I told him I contacted a friend and she was willing to take me in until I can find a place for myself. In less than a week, I had everything packed and closed off things with most of my jobs. I said a slightly tearful goodbye to all the animals, especially Johnnie and Henry. Then thanked Jack silently for everything, hugged him and left.

My friend only lived in a few small towns over and it was fairly large. Or at least, bigger than what I grew up in with Jack. Ashley was nice but we sort of kept to ourselves. She was nice enough to let me stay with her, in her apartment and I didn't want to get in her way. The months passed by gradually, like crawling snails.

My visions were still foggy. But after a while, the same one kept recurring.

Two strange men; one carries two swords, had brown hair; he was speaking but I didn't understand his words. The second had black hair, some Asian descendent and had two guns. I saw them standing outside an apartment door. I assumed Ashley but it appeared a bit different. Maybe a bit more aged.

Slowly, Christmas came and went. I spent it with Ashley back at Jack's place since her family was out of state. It was a happy time and I soon forgot about my visions. But when we had gotten back, Ashley cornered me and said that I was very distant lately. Often daydreaming and I told her I was; I was dreaming of college, seeing Jack again and other things. She ate up the lie easily and told me to take it easy. The time will come when it's ready.


	2. Prologue: Part Two

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **This is Part Two of the prologue. Don't forget to review if you want to!

* * *

It was my twenty-second birthday. I remembered that my mom told me I was a minute after midnight baby.

"A miracle," she told me.

That birthday, I remember, was lonely. Ashley was at her boyfriend and other friends. I had taken the day off to clean the house to surprise Ashley and also think. Suddenly, I had stopped getting visions three weeks before my birthday. For the first two, it was very peaceful. I could do anything without having to see completely random images.

There was a knocking. I didn't answer it, my neck hair standing on end and I snuck into my bedroom. Then came my name being called. I froze, gripping the blankets on top of my bed as I heard the locks being unlocked. They picked them open. Then I remembered everything Jack taught me. I stood up and strode into the main area when the door swung open.

There were the two men I saw. And a third dressed in an army uniform between them, big sunglasses and smiling. He introduced himself, then the two men. The one with the swords, Wade Wilson, smirked at me and I narrowed my eyes accusingly. The other man, Zero, looked completely bored out of his mind.

The army man, Stryker, told me about the government run mutant team. I told him I wasn't a mutant. Then he smiled and suddenly, a vision flashed by my eyes when he reached for something in his pocket. A knife! I dodged it, the weapon buzzing past my ear and digging itself into Ashley's wall. Stryker smirked at my lie.

So I told them of my powers. But I didn't like how Stryker looked at me. Like I was something valuable. He questioned me the same way as Mom and Dad; "Can you control them?" "What do you see?" "How detailed?" I answered them warily, my eyes darting between the three of them.

Then he offered a spot on his team of mutants. 'Team X' he called it.

I denied him at first.

The smile faded away. He stared at me, or at least I had thought he had been I couldn't see through his glasses. Then he took them off slowly, folded them and held them in his hands. His eyes bore holes into mine but my own stare didn't falter. Something I learned from Jack. Don't back down, don't show them that you're afraid and nervous.

He told me that he knew my parents were gone. A stab at my heart, I had thought. To make me buckle and it worked slightly. He was right; besides Jack, I had no family. Both grandparents were gone, no aunts or uncles on Mom's side and Jack was the only brother of Dad. I had no one besides him.

I told him not to pity me. I took care of myself, didn't I? He smiled again, except it was cocky and I knew that he knew more. He told me about Jack and the childhood I spent with him. I said nothing as he had just squashed most of my life into five minutes of talking.

I didn't understand how he got that. Then I realized something: Jack told him. Anger burned in my stomach and any ounce of respect for that man was dropped. Stryker told me my accusation was correct when I hissed: "Jack!"

That's why he wanted me. That's why he had to train me. I told Stryker no again, glancing at Wade's swords and Zero's guns.

"You'd be serving your country, Brooke." He told me. I saw other in his eyes.

"Jack's not there for you. You've got no one. No one will miss you."

I stared at them for a long moment and then lowered my gaze to the floor. I agreed to come with. Then I was told that Wade and Zero would be here tomorrow to pick me up. I nodded and gestured to the door; I said they should leave before Ashley came back home. I knew she would question three men appearing on our doorstep. They left, but Wade didn't leave without a wink at me.

I shook my head. Then I shut the door behind them. I called my uncle up.

He told me everything, confiding that Stryker had wanted _him_ to join the Team but Jack had the animals and his girlfriend, Nikki at the time. I never knew he had a girlfriend and he told me it was before I was born, but while Mom was pregnant with me. Stryker had threatened to kill Nikki, whom Jack had wanted to marry, and so, he bargained with my unborn life. If I should show signs of being a mutant, he _must _train me and when I'm twenty, contact Stryker about myself.

Jack said that he didn't expect my power, which is a rare gift. He said he broke up with Nikki so she was no longer in the picture anymore. Stryker had no reason to quarrel with her any longer. Then we argued.

"Look, I had no other-"

"No other choice? You could have stood up to Stryker! Joined the team!"

"It's not my-"

"Did you know Mom and Dad were going to die too? Huh?!"

"Look, I didn't. It was sheer bad luck that they did and I know for a fact, that you possibly could have been in that car with them. Maybe you could have stopped it, who knows? What's done is done."

"It-it's your fault for everything!"

"My fault?! My training will keep you alive, girl! If you weren't trained, Stryker would have beaten you to a cold, bloody pulp when he would be done! You should be thankful!"

"What's wrong with Team X?!"

"Stryker will- he's greedy. That's it. Don't join the team, Brooke-"

"Well, you trained me for it! Why shouldn't I?"

"I didn't know… I didn't guess… they're like that. You'll become like them, Brooke."

"So? Maybe it'll do me better- at least maybe I'll learn how to pick more trustworthy people!"

That hurt him, I just knew it. Jack was distant but he was human, he had feelings. I heard the click of the other line go dead. He hung up and with that, not once did I ever hear him again.

It turns out, only Wade came. He was talkative, that's for sure. He kept up a steady conversation with almost himself while he waited for me to pack. He offered to help carry my bags, but knowing by the mischievous gleam in his eye I knew better and had a good guess at what he was thinking.

I told him I could carry my own crap. He smirked behind me and then shrugged, opening the door and letting me through. I shot him a dark glare but he merely smiled innocently. In the car ride, he told me about the four other men. I listened intently but somehow the conversation drifted to me.

"So… what can you do?"

"Don't you already know?"

"Stryker is very general in his… descriptions."

I rolled my eyes and continued to stare out the window at the passing trees. Wade didn't like the silence, shifted in his seat and continued to talk.

"I'm a mercenary."

I didn't answer. Obviously, he was very put off by my blunt refusal to him. He gripped the steering wheel harder, huffed angrily and leaned away from me.

"Met your match?" I teased, feeling myself warming up to that guy.

He didn't answer directly, but smirked and said, "We'll see."

"I don't think so."

"That's what you say now…"

"Okay, don't need to hear anymore." I covered my ears to demonstrate and he laughed.

"Finally, someone with a sense of humor!"

I glanced at him curiously. He arched an eyebrow at my curiosity but continued on.

"The others are a bunch of boring guys… no fun at all! Zero, the guy from before, seems to hate everything and everyone," he rambled on and on about how Zero is something or another. I lost interest right away but let the guy rant.

A vision flashed. A plane; a _big_ plane.

"Which of you drive it?" I asked immediately, turning to the still talking man.

"What? I was talking-"

"The plane you idiot!"

He frowned for a second, glancing back at the road and then his eyes widened. He glanced at me again before speaking.

"The plane! Oh, Chris does. Anyways, as I was saying," he continued onto another member, John Wraith I think that was his name. I sat there, not listening to one word. Just watching the trees fly by.

The plane was a bit smaller in person then I thought I envisioned. But it was a plane all the same. I met the other members through awkward introductions from Wade and Stryker. We took off and in a little while, we landed at the base.

When introduced to my room by Stryker alone, he gave me the rules.

No contact to the outside world.

If I'm found outside the base without any authorization, I will be shot at.

Disrupting the 'peace' among the team.

I gave him a silent nod and so started my days with Team X.

A few months after I came and settled in, more news came. Not the stuff like 'we're going on a mission' or anything like that. We're getting two new members. James Logan and Victor Creed, half brothers. Wild, aggressive but good fighters I heard. We'd be going on a big mission right away with them, soon after they are here.

I got a vision for each of them, deciding it's better to stay on their good side. For the most part, I warmed up to Team X. Well, besides Zero. I joked and teased Wade; talked and chatted casually with the other two. Things couldn't get any worse, I think. I set everything about Jack in the farthest set of my mind and somehow, I completely forgot about him. Training and preparing for the next mission was taking up of my time.

We killed but never had yet we killed innocence. I was normally left in the plane, a little bracelet around my wrist that would damage me somehow if I tried to get off the plane. It also would contact Stryker if I tried. I wasn't sure how I would react with killing people; I've never tried it.

But something told me: I don't want too.


	3. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Finally, chapter one! I know the first two chapters were _boring _and_ dull_ but in this story I didn't want to hover around the past, lol, as my OC does. I hope any readers enjoy this chapter much better and maybe even leave a review if you want:3

* * *

Thoughts pounded in my head. Many were just on why we were going and the people around me. But as I thought, a vision flew before my eyes.

_We landed softly; thanks to Chris's gentle handling of the plane. We had the upper hand of surprise- our enemies didn't know what was going to hit them. My teammates stood around me, their bodies tense and ready for action. I was the only one that appeared a bit nervous, though I couldn't figure out why; a small bead of sweat rolled down my cheek._

I snapped open my eyes and gripped my seat's armrest, digging my stubby fingernails into them. No on paid attention to me though. Only two men watched me, suspicion apparent in their eyes.

Half-brothers, I thought. I can see the resemblance.

One had black hair that oddly formed almost two little points and wore a green t-shirt with two silver dog tags dangling around his neck. He gave me a skeptical blink before bowing his head back into his hands. James "Logan" Howlett, I told myself with a wince of another vision coming; but everyone called him Logan. I could barely see anything; almost everything was a smoky black.

_I felt betrayal; it burned in my stomach and pumped unwanted adrenaline through my body. I couldn't make out the figure in front of me, but I had a good guess that it was. There was also anger; a terrible anger that made me just want to rip someone's head off._

I gave a small shake of my head.

The other had short, buzzed dark hair. He had a more aggressive, wild look to him than Logan. He had very sharp, pointed canines and his sculpted fingernails bothered the heck out of me. But I remained silent on that.

There were also six other men; five were mutants and the one human was our leader. William Stryker was his name but we all referred to him as 'Stryker' and actually, I found him quite boring and took his orders with rebelling thoughts inside my head.

There was Wade Wilson, whom was always talking and carrying around his two precious swords. Mutant power: unbelievable skill in swordsmanship and was the mercenary of the group. Extra: a complete chatterbox that didn't stop till his head hit the pillow and after his wakes, it starts right up again. He was muscular and lean; his hair was short brown.

Agent Zero; he had muscle but it didn't stand out as much in his black clothing. He had short black hair and was never without his weapons, his guns. Mutant power: never misses his target a.k.a. that he's the perfect marksman.

There was also John Wraith. The man had a deep ebony skin and always had his trusty light brown cowboy hat. He was a teleporter but didn't stand out as the first two. Fred Dukes, the very muscular blonde sitting to my left of me, was practically invincible. I've never seen anything that has truly beaten that man. I glanced up at our pilot, the man I had mentioned before. He didn't have a finger on the controls; everything was done with his mind. Chris Bradley was an electrokinetic. He could control any electronics with his head; it was quite useful for the most part. He had buzzed sandy blonde hair and was the shortest of us, even me who was barely a hair shorter than him.

And me, Brooke R. I was the last recruitment of Team X.

My dark curls, pulled into a think ponytail behind my head, were plastered to my neck. No doubt from all the damn visions I was experiencing with these guys surrounding me! My power was the ability to have precautions of the future; I can see it as if it was a movie, or play the role of the person (whose future I was seeing), or merely experience what the person will feel (though, there is sometimes a haze and I can barely make out things as before).

But I can never see my own future. I may see myself with others, but never have I solely seen my own future. Why, I don't know; I've grown use to it though from time to time, it's annoying.

I just realized Wade was talking… and talking, with barely taking a breath. I wasn't sure whom he was talking to but I knew almost nobody was listening, maybe besides Chris. I would listen but I was exhausted since my visions from the night before, were keeping me up and I barely got four hours of sleep. I felt short-tempered because of it and decided, that Wade should shut-the-hell up.

"Hey Wade?"

He looked up, his eyes darting around till they landed on me.

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking. For just a moment, please."

He paused for a moment, and then turned back to Chris, who probably hadn't responded in over five minutes and continued talking. I rolled my eyes slightly, leaning away from all of them, even though I was about two seats down from the men. I always sat this far away in the plane; I hated being over crowded and with so many mutants around –since my future-seeing ability was conscious to other mutants around me and picked up on their own 'vibes', thus making me see possible futures for them- I didn't want to cause myself to render unconscious because of so many visions.

Another vision came; I knew we were nearing our destination soon.

_A few other men surrounded me. I knew instantly, that it was my teammates. They had too be otherwise I would automatically assume they were enemies and they would attack me. I looked ahead of me, pass their standing bodies and saw a giant explosion occur. Gradually, through the smoke and the flames, I saw a bulky figure emerge from them. I couldn't make out who it was exactly…_

I blinked for a moment and let out a shaky breath. I didn't realize how tightly my hands gripped my arm seat once more and how I felt my face had paled. Stryker did and he immediately leapt onto the questions. The attention, which I tried to avoid, was directed to me.

"What did you see?"

I stared at him for a moment, puckering my lips as I tried to decide should I tell him or not. There was a long silence but it barely lasted a moment. Once again, I didn't have the guts to disobey Stryker.

"Us," I whispered, looking down. I closed my eyes, replaying the vision over and over.

"A big explosion from a large vehicle."

I let my voice trail off, staring at all of them.

"And?"

"And what?"

"When is it?"

I hesitated again, turning away from them and closing my eyes. I concentrated on the vision through my mind like running water; I let some of the scenes slip through but I grasped the bigger scenes like rocks. I put myself back into that scene, shutting my eyes to little slits to see the figure and to guess what time it was.

"Not even thirty minutes after we land," I said, turning back to Stryker. I took longer because he was irritating me and I didn't want to be stuck in the plane because I got angry with him.

He gave a curt nod and back to leaning into his seat, staring at me. I returned his stare with a blank look right back at him. I knew he could easily make out the shadows underneath my eyes, the distant, hazy look my eyes took on after each vision and just the plain look of exhaustion all over my face. But Stryker didn't call me out; he probably didn't care, as long as I'm keeping up in training and on the missions.

"How do you know all that?"

Victor's deep rumble spoke and for a second, everyone's eyes darted to him. It was the very first time he spoke directly to me and only me. My blue-grey eyes stared into his dark animal ones and my lips twitched slightly.

"I just happen to know, _Victor_," I pulled at his name, deciding I didn't like the way his name came off my tongue.

I actually had only had a brief description of our destination: Africa. I normally didn't exactly care where we're going but sometimes I asked anyway. And if I did, I was told why and the reasons behind that and so on. I just liked to get there and then to get back to the base.

I thought about my visions for a moment.

My visions are triggered by major choices by that one person, or many, that I was keeping tabs on; major emotion chance and major environment change. So I was more likely to see more outcomes, good or bad, while high in a plane or at the house. I just happened to know that we were leaving this morning and thus, that triggered a few unwanted visions.

As my palm held up my weary head, I watched as Wade pulled out his swords and started to slowly sharpen them, filling the empty silence with the rock-against-sword noises.


	4. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:** Though I said I wouldn't be updating a different story (which is King Kong: Lucy's Tale if any of you are interested in it), I never said I wasn't about to not update this one. **A big thanks to Mindy Morganna for reviewing**! It's greatly appreciated! And so, without futher ado, I give you chapter two of Premonition!

* * *

I watched the plane's wall, forgetting that there were seven men probably watching me, forgetting that we're millions upon millions feet above the ground, forgetting that I have no clue where we're going and for-

The forced vision collided with my mind like an angry wave of water; my visions hated being forced upon myself.

_The gunshots echoed in my head. I saw a flurry of swords hitting the bullets and thought of Wade immediately. His black outfit stood out against the plainness of the blurring background._

I shook my head, clearing it of any confusion. More than likely it was from the missions that's about to happen and I wasn't about to speak it. I didn't want to set off the whole course of the future.

Wade noticed that I had a vision. I glanced at him and immediately broke any eye contact as he looked at me.

"What'd you see?"

"Nothing Wade."

"Was it like the one from before?"

"No Wade."

"Can you at least-"

"No," I stated again before I shifted in chair, turning away from him. I saw a smile flash on Chris's face; he must have found my childish behavior amusing. I rolled my eyes then shut them tight in hopes of catching up on some sleep. But Wade's ever going sharpening of his swords didn't help. I sat awake as he started to talk; to whom I wasn't sure.

"I love this weapon more than anything in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?"

I peeked open my eyes; watching as Wade held one of his swords in his hands. They were outstretched towards Victor. I wasn't surprised when I heard his answer.

"No," Victor said.

"It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding. They will never, ever forget it."

Involuntarily, my eyebrows rose in surprise and wondered: what did his ex-girlfriend ever do to him? Besides break up with him, of course. But it was useless; I will never fully understand Wade Wilson and I guess no one else will.

"That's funny Wade, but I've think you've mistaken me for someone who gives a shit."

I shook my head slightly at their conversation. I already knew Victor was known for his wild antics and I avoided that along with other things. But in a small-ish plane, it was quite hard to avoid their conversation and the possible chances of the outcome.

"Granted, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun," Wade's eyes darted to Zero who was polishing one of his guns, "or bone-claws," he stared at the unmoving Logan for a second before he returned to look at Victor, "or the fingernails of a bag lady…"

Victor's lip gradually curled into a sneer, his canines flashing a bit at Wade. My eyes darted to his fingernails, which were slowly gaining length and ugliness. Wade didn't seem intimidated but I knew he wouldn't win if this escalated to a fight. The guy needed room to slice his swords; Victor just need his hands and he was bigger than Wade…

I wasn't the only know to notice Victor's ever growing power. Wade whipped out a small knife: "Manicure?"

Logan looked at his brother, over his shoulder and murmured, "Victor… easy."

I covered up my grin with my hand, forcing down a laugh. I swallowed nervously, glancing up once again at the men. They were all focused on Victor and Wade, both who seemed still tense and posed for the challenge if the other one gave it.

Realizing that Victor wasn't going to press him, Wade continued talking.

"Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned."

Everyone turned to Fred, who was smacking on a piece of gum. James was the one who looked at the tattoo; I saw a glimpse of what I thought was a woman.

"Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night." Logan stated.

"I love her," Fred's unintelligent rumble said.

"You love her? After one night?" Logan questioned.

"She's a gymnast."

I avoided the sick thoughts that entered my head, but they didn't go away fast enough. Instead I focused hard on our future; this time, no vision was there to greet me and take me away from my thoughts for a moment. I sighed and turned to the men, whom had not noticed my sudden lack or appearance really, of life.

Out of boredom, my eyes darted from man to man.

Fred.

Logan.

Victor.

Chris- who had smiled at Fred like he was in on an inside joke.

Stryker.

Wade.

Zero.

Me, two seats away from them. I looked out a window as I heard Stryker tell Chris: "Take her down Chris."

_The building was huge when compared to our tiny base. I saw a hunched figure scaling it at a great speed. It looked like some type of human-animal hybrid… Victor, I decided, as the vision cleared up and I saw his large figure become more visible._

_The explosion happened again. It was a tank, I realized. Someone- I assumed immediately one of the guys- had stuck his arm in the rocket launcher and obviously, someone tried to shoot the dang thing. Thus making it explode. The man was walking towards us and I recognized the blonde hair. Fred, I thought._

I opened my eyes as we swerved down. I enjoyed these plane rides more than any of them, maybe because I didn't always be stuck up in the base, maybe because the thrill it gave me or for just for the pure joy of it.

Logan groaned, leaning forward into his hands.

Fred looked at him, took a giant chomp of a candy bar he now pocessed and said, "You gonna puke?"

"If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings," Logan retorted back to him.

I shrugged off the matter, but kept a humored eye on Logan. I wasn't about to be here if whatever was in his stomach, reappeared on the floor of the plane.

"Aw, don't worry Nancy, more people die from driving than flying." Zero spoke for the first time since we left. He looked directly at Logan, grinning a tad bit. Normally lean, Zero looked slightly fat in the vests we had to wear. Everyone was wearing one except for Victor and Logan. I hated these things since they limited my dexterity. I just hated how heavy and odd it felt against my body.

But I'd die without it; just because I have superhuman reflexes doesn't mean I can't get hit.

"Yeah? How 'bout impaling?" Logan threatened, looking slightly up at him.

"Hey be nice," John spoke up, "Or be your approximation of nice... would you like a bucket?"

He nodded towards Logan, who burped inside of his mouth. I finally let the smile creep over my face and turned to peer out the window, watching the dark grey sky and clouds pass by.

"No, I'm fine," Logan refused.

"Alright gentlemen," Stryker began and I completely ignored him, almost absorbed completely by the passing scenery, "wheels down and we land in five."

"What are you smiling about Brooke?" Fred asked, taking another chomp of his food.

I shrugged, turning to the men.

"How we can't have a nice, relaxing plane ride… and merely ignore each other for the sake of the others; why my damn visions are happening yet; why can't any of you get along or at least, tolerate each other; why Logan is plane sick; I'm wondering where we're going… do you want anymore, Fred, or is that enough for you?" I said.

"That's enough," he said.

"So you had visions huh? What were they like?" Wade said, probably bored enough to ask me these stupid questions.

"My visions…" I whispered, taking my voice to an ominous tone. I could feel suddenly, the tension among the men. I stared out of the window, allowing my eyes to become very distant and lost in thought.

"It's dark… there's flames dancing everywhere… like we're in Hell… there's death; you can smell the rotting flesh… you can see the pale bodies mangled together…"

No one dared breathe, no one dared to move an inch. They were eating this all up.

"And then… and then…" I acted like I couldn't say it.

"And what?" Wade breathed, his voice barely audible.

"And then," I looked through my loose bangs, making myself appear dark and mysterious, "and then… BAM!"

I scared the living shit out of each of them! Wade jumped up, his swords glittering to the ground; Victor and Logan (his bone claws shot out) flinched away from me; Fred leapt up, slipped and fell back into his seat with a giant thump that caused John to teleport over to me; all the chaos caused Chris to loose concentration and the plane swerved greatly to the left. Stryker startled too and gripped his seat as we swerved, maybe because he actually thought we were going to die. Zero recovered first and glared at me with dark eyes.

All while I was laughing my ass off.

"That wasn't funny!" Wade snarled.

"Oh yes it was! My god, you believe it all!" I howled with laughter and leapt from my chair a second before Fred reached out to grab at me.

"Brooke!" Stryker said, but I could see the amusement in his face though his eyes were quite furious.

"You little bi-" Victor started but a feral snarl came out instead.

It merely made me laugh some more as Chris settled the plane, though I knew he was trying to calm himself too.

"Do you guys really think I'd do that without seeing it? I saw that before we left!" I laughed again, crawling over the seats, edging further and further away from Fred.

"Where are you going?" Zero had with an angry tone hidden underneath his bored sounding voice.

"I would like to say I trust all of you but… I trust not to trust any of you. I know who exactly is capable of payback," I tapped my temple and grinned at them.

John, whom had taken up his regular seat, stared at me with slightly frustrated eyes.

"Oh don't worry- that's not what I saw."

I laughed again and it slowly faded when I realized no one gave me a forgiven look.

"Hmm… what would make you believe me?"

"An apology perhaps," Wade offered and I chuckled again, taking up the furthest seat on the left side of the plane.

"In your dreams; but I do like to say," I looked out another window, my eyes taking in the lights and faded building outlines, "we're here." Everyone gave me a last look, except Chris who seemed to be almost trying not to smile.


	5. Chapter Three

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Though the end of the last chapter didn't happen at all & may have been a little OOC for the characters, I enjoyed writing it because Brooke is a fairly fun person! That's not exactly shown in her past,hehe.  
I made slight edit to last chapter. Last chapter, I said that the building they were heading too, wasn't very big to their base. After some thinking, I decided that their base would be fairly small. So yeah; the building is far bigger than their base.  
So I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter and I would love if anyone could possibly leave a review if possible:) Thank you & enjoy!

* * *

We landed softly, despite my prank and just as I foresaw. Silent and deadly; much like the vipers I heard about in the south of the United States. Didn't see them till it was too late and –bam- you're dead.

Everyone loaded out quietly, forming a line as we walked out. I took up the end, as usual, but I felt different than the other missions we had gone on. I couldn't clear my head enough to understand my emotions; I couldn't tell if I was more confident because we had two new mutants or that I was nervous because we had two new, almost uncontrollable mutants. I saw possibilities of the future; it may not always be the one but more than likely, it is.

Also, the possibility of the guys changing there minds and trying to get back at me, weighed on my mind.

"Coming?" Stryker called.

I startled and saw that I had stopped at the exit of the plane, staring in the direction of the main gates and building. I paused, weighing the chances in my head.

Not only did I have the power to see the future, but also I had a fluid, graceful dexterity; a.k.a. superhuman reflexes.

I was a natural fighter with my body, mainly defensive purposes though if given a small weapon, I was deadly. Stryker told me once, that it was a possibility that I adapted to new changes as another mutant power, thus explaining my dexterity. I merely told him that I think it was almost a vital sign of evolution. I couldn't just be a mutant who saw the future, her possible death or the person that would give the final blow to her, now could I?

So my body gave me dexterity. By no means, was I good as Wade or Zero; or as animal as Logan and Victor. But with my main power, I had an advantage and my dexterity merely raised that even more. A survival tactic that would, in no doubt, save my life one day and thus, I embraced it and always loved a good hand-to-hand fight with Wade. That's how our friendship formed back at the base.

"I'm coming," I said and leapt off the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Still trying to impress?" Wade whispered to me as the rest of the group trudged ahead of us. I stayed a few inches away from him, just to make sure he didn't try and trip me.

I rolled my eyes, my hand sliding to the small handgun that I was forced to carry. It was a habit that I had; always make sure I had a weapon that I could use as protection. Back at base, I always had a nice sized pocketknife on me just in case.

"You still think that, huh? And who do you think I'm trying to impress?"

"Obviously me," Wade teased and I frowned up at him.

"Ha-ha Wade. Very funny."

"Okay, maybe not me- but you're missing a lot, Eve," he mused.

"Sure… keep on thinking that Wade!" I said, stifling a laugh. I noticed Chris slowed down and joined us on Wade's right.

"Ouch, that hurt."

"You're welcome… after all, I wouldn't want you to come to my wedding…"

"Oh, so you were listening?"

"Sadly," I said with a teasing smile.

Wade gave a small, quiet chuckle before he walked ahead of us and joined the others. Chris settled next to me, holding his gun tightly to his chest. I eyed it slightly, wondering why we would need such guns. The vision of Wade fighting off the bullets replayed in my head and I edged away from the gun. For a moment, I thought I saw a flash of hurt come over Chris's face but I didn't stop to see if I was right.

Stryker was calling us.

Later, we strode through a small little area filled with metal, crudely made houses- if you could call them that. More than likely, there were just quarters for whoever's men we were going to kill. We never went on a mission without the intent of killing one person or many; never in my time with Team X have we anyway.

We approached large, metal fence. The tops were brimmed with barbed wire and I wouldn't be surprised if the fence was electrical but I wasn't about to test my theory. Men lined the area, up in the wall that the fence stood in front of. Even from a distance I could see the masses of what appeared as guns; big guns, I suppose.

_The adrenaline pumped through my veins and traces of sweat were replaced with new drops; the energy that my body gave off made me almost feel immortal. Nothing could touch my guns and I. With each bullet, another man fell down and slowly, I killed them all off._

_I turned around to my director, waiting._

I took a step back as Stryker came to a halt in the shadows, hidden from the fence. I could only think of one person that fit the feelings of that vision: Zero. My eye focused in on his back, right beside Stryker. In my opinion, I could deal with Fred's low intelligence, Victor's wildness… but Zero's arrogance that he always had, made my gut twist in fury. He was almost a teacher's pet to Stryker, I'd say. He thrives off his praise!

But that's just my opinion.

"Why are we here?" Logan turned to look over his shoulder, glazing at Stryker.

"All in good time, my friend. Zero." Stryker looked at the man and Zero gave him a curt nod. Then strode forward.

The men guarding the fence immediately noticed him and someone shouted: "Intruder!" Zero walked on forward confidently, slowly raising his arms up as the men reached their weapons. I heard the clicking of the guns as they were all pointed at Zero.

He took a few more strides before he halted and pulled his hands behind his head. I noticed his two guns at his shoulders and couldn't help but wonder why we were doing this. But as soon as Zero pulled out his weapons and shot half down the men, I forgot about my thoughts.

Everything in my head was drowned out by the bullets being shot from the barrels of the guns. The calls for more men filled in every little second there wasn't a gun being shot. I closed my eyes, concentrating as Zero killing off these men. My hand slid down to my gun again and I clutched it, my ears drumming as I awaited of vision.

None came; my hand slipped away from my weapon and I snapped open my eyes.

I saw Zero soar above the fence; he did have another power of a high jumping. As he landed, dramatically if I may add, dead bodies fell around him. He grinned up at us and I narrowed my eyes at him, not sure if I was jealous or disgusted by his performance.

"Having fun yet?" Victor whispered into his brother's ear as he walked past him, heading straight towards the opened gate thanks to Zero. Just as he passed by, I heard the clang of metal against metal. I glanced in the direction of the tank, my visions reappearing before my eyes.

"Fred?" Stryker said.

"The tank?" He rumbled.

"The tank," Stryker told him with a smile on his face.

"I got it," he said and walked towards it.

Victor raced away, running up the side of the building four legs. There goes another of my visions, I thought. His mass moved up the building with ease and I watched him as just a moving shadow to my eyes. I didn't like Victor ether, as I may have mentioned before.

I glanced back to Fred, whom was sticking his arm in the rocket launcher of the tank. I watched with a blank look as it exploded because of the idiot inside who decided to try and blast him to pieces. Fred yanked out his hand, stretching his fingers like his hand had just fallen asleep. He looked up; my eyes followed his glaze, and saw a smiling Victor.

_The stairs were a stupid idea. They were swarming with men! But yet, I still took them in hopes of avoiding that damn elevator with a whole group of men in there. I wasn't stupid enough to put myself in that situation. But I figured: Stryker wouldn't like it. He doesn't trust me fully; before Victor and Logan, I was the newbie. I was the one to be watched for any signs of rebellion, any signs of a traitor._

_I stared at the men as they filed in._

We strode into the building and I glanced up at the wall, staring blankly at the white walls. I came face-to-face with a camera and grinded my teeth, controlling the urge to smash it.

"Brooke!" Stryker called out and I whipped around, seeing Wade gesture towards me.

I sighed knowing that the vision I just had wasn't about to come true. I grinded my teeth still as I pressed myself flat against the wall of the elevator. Oh yes, we're badasses! We're going arrive in an elevator! Oh, so scary! I much sure I didn't touch anyone and immediately I started to feel a bit claustrophobic; my heart pounded against my ribcage and little beads of sweat started to roll down my neck.

I am never taking an elevator again.

I gripped the inner railing tightly, trying to ignore the annoying music that blasted in the speakers. I gripped it tighter as it switched to the first damn song we heard when we first came on. I pulled out my gun so quickly none of them saw it and blasted the two speakers. There was an eerie silence after that.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"I goddamn hate elevator music." I snarled as my excuse.

"That much?" Wade said, glancing up at the smoking speakers.

"Do you want this gun shoved up your ass, Wade? Yes, _that_ much!"

Chris turned away and I saw his cheeks twitching. Wade said nothing, for once, and I realized I was being left alone. I returned my gun into its holster when the elevator stopped and the lights turned off. I looked up and suddenly sighed, glancing upward at the mossy green light that came over us.

John, who was in front of Fred who was in front of me, pressed the button a few times. I thought I could hear exasperated breaths. My grip on the metal bar, loosened and I finally let go of it.

"Great. Stuck in an elevator with six guys on a high-protein diet." Wade mumbled and I felt my lips twitch, threatening to spill over into a smile.

"Oh Wade!" Stryker groaned.

"Dreams really do come true," he continued on. I turned to face the wall, smiling silently to myself. I could see Chris bowing his head, covering up his wide smile too.

"Just shut it! You're up next." Stryker snapped.

Wade kept talking and he looked straight ahead as he did. "Thank you, sir. You look really nice today. It's the green. It brings out the seriousness in your eyes."

"Oh, my God. Do you ever shut up, pal?" Logan questioned Wade, glancing at him.

Wade didn't look at him ether when he spoke: "No. Not when I'm awake."

"Bradley," Stryker said and Chris looked up immediately, the smile dropping from his face.

"Take us up please," Stryker ordered. Chris gave a silent nod and looked up, pressing his fingers into his temple. The elevator gave a shake, the lights snapped back on and we were moving. The music played; it was the same exact crap it had on before. Chris glanced at me and I glared at him, grinding my teeth in irritation; he puckered his lips, trying not to smile.

Obviously, I had not envisioned Chris to be the one to get payback at me.


	6. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! **Please enjoy this chapter & leave a review if you can:3

* * *

I watched as the elevator's little glowing floor numbers got higher and higher. We reached about ten when Wade spoke up again.

"Time to go to work," he whispered.

Everyone squished up against the wall. I got a glimpse of Chris looking slightly nervous; his face was pale but he remained calm. I stared at Wade as slowly the elevator came to a stop. I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles and how he was flexing them; they rippled with anticipation and adrenaline. I pulled my eyes away from him and focused in on the doors as they opened.

He took one step forward and his swords were out, the bullets bouncing off the metal with little _tings_. He twirled them around, barely breaking a sweat and no bullet hit him. Wade moved with a natural killer instinct and ability; the bullets leapt off his swords nonstop and I realized that some of them were being bounced back at their original masters.

Wade paused in the middle of the room, hitting another few bullets. One other guy, taking advantage of the moment, fired directly aimed for his face. But Wade knew better.

He turned around, his sword in line with his face and sliced down the bullet's middle; the now two bullets, kept going and dug into two men's chest behind Wade without slowing down. They went down with little gasps.

No one commented.

Wade took a few long, running strides towards the last two men in the end of them. They were covered in ammo and were already shooting at him when I was expecting the worse. Once again, I had underestimated Wade and he leapt up, spinning around like a figure skater and landed with a graceful but yet intimidating way. He sliced the men down with his swords, stared at the cowering man at the desk in front of him and pulled up from his stance.

"Okay, people are dead," Wade said, turning to us.

This was my first mission off the plane. This was my first time I had seen any of my comrades in the heat of the battle, up close and personal. I normally sat upon the plane, in case Chris didn't make it and as a warning if I saw anything coming to them. To see how actually dangerous my teammates worth… well, I guess Stryker must have thought of it as a promotion. Wade gave me a small smile as Stryker walked in.

My eyes wandered to the dark skinned man sitting at a glass desk, untouched but he looked nervous and angry.

"If you didn't have that mouth of yours, Wade, you'd be the perfect solider."

That coming from Stryker, I wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

Wade gave him a fake salute (or at least, I hoped it was a fake one) as Stryker continued to walk on. I hovered behind him, my footsteps echoing his and my eyes raked over the room. I saw a few men whom had taken refuge underneath the tables. My fingers itched to feel my gun but my insides felt numb and cold; I couldn't find the self-will to actual pick it up. I couldn't understand why I felt this way but I shook it off.

I noticed the man's arm moving but didn't react as fast as John did. He teleported right next to the man's desk, reaching out and touching his arm as a warning. "I wouldn't do that if I was you, brother." Then he pulled his arm back and shifted his huge gun, pointing it at the man. The same man slowly raised his arms to his chest, palms outward, as he leaned into his chair.

I stopped about three feet from behind Stryker

Gun immediately appeared in my head; I cursed mentally at myself, why didn't I see it? Because, one part of me spoke to me, you subconsciously knew that John could handle it himself. Sometimes… I scared myself at my inner knowledge. Just once in a while.

The man spoke with a heavy accent: "Take your diamonds. They are yours." He didn't sound too happy to see many of his men dead. I glanced at the tables lining the room, wondering what was he talking about. Under little glowing lamps, sure enough, was sparkling diamonds. I raised eyebrows; I was a bit curious how much, in money, did he have sitting in this room.

"I don't want your diamonds. I want this."

Stryker reached out to his right and picked up an oddly shaped rock, turning back to the man. It had a dark teal tint to it and he slowly turned it in his fingers, staring the man right in the eyes. I noticed the oddities carved into it.

"That? That is nothing. A souvenir." The man spoke again with that accent I couldn't place. But I had at least a guess where we were: Europe or Asia. That only narrows it down to about half the planet! Frustration creepy along inside me but it was brushed away by my kindling curiosity.

"I want to know where you found it. Name the source."

It only took one second of Stryker's hard stare to break the man. I could see the gleam of a nervous sweat breaking out along his brow.

"A small village. Far inland. Three days from here."

We ended up killing the man anyway. Zero, once again, did his thing with his guns and then Stryker had Chris locate down the computer, hacking into it with ease and finding the coordinates for where the man said 'a small village'. After that, we were forced to file into the elevator once again.

"So…" Wade started and I grinned as Logan, to my right, groaned.

"What'd you think?" He questioned me curiously.

"Of my first mission?"

"No, of the interior of the room."

"Wow, a big word for the Wade!"

He grumbled something and I released a small sigh of relief. The man's wide scared eyes directed at me, burned in my head. His eyes looked so scared, so wide that most of his eyes were white, when that bullet him in the chest. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Wade's mouth start to move and my emotions changed for the better.

First, a bit of admiration for his skill and the image of Wade's body twirling appeared in my mind. Second, that means I'll be able to talk and be able to hopefully ignore the images burning in my head. Third, I was going to be able to embarrass the crap out of him.

"Well?"

"Hmm… interesting. A bit boring, if I may say. I still have no idea where we are and knowing now that we're still on the move, I guess it doesn't matter."

Wade, once again, had a frustrated glint appear in his eyes. I knew and he knew what he meant. He had been lightly flirting with me when I appeared but I refused to return it. Now, I wasn't sure if he still had something for me, but it was kind of our game of teasing each other.

"Oh don't worry Wade… you were very scary," I paused and then smiled, "for a ballet dancer or maybe a figure skater. Were you ever in theater? I think you would have made a wonderful fairy! Just maybe some pink and some wings…" I smiled sickly sweet at him and he narrowed his eyes, saying nothing for once.

Everyone, except for Stryker, Zero and Victor, were snickering and trying to cover their laughter.

Though, despite our light-hearted teasing in the elevator, I found myself once again in a deep stage of thinking as we loaded the plane. I took up the farthest seat again and stared out the window, leaning my arm up against the cold wall. It became silent as Chris took off and we settled, again, into the pattern of flying.

"I wonder how many men I took out," Wade said.

No one responded but he continued right on.

"Not much of a fight really. Just some guns, some guys and me."

Really? I thought with a bit of bitterness, throwing Wade a raised eyebrow, as if telling him my thoughts.

"Jealous Brooke? After all, you' weren't able to show off." He gave a casual shrug but I could hear the hint of a challenge in his voice.

"Wade…" I spoke carefully, choosing my words a bit more carefully than before, "if you wish to stay alive for the rest of this plane ride, my only advice to you is to keep quiet. Unless you want a sad date with the ground below."

He rolled his eyes, like he had heard that one before.

"Oh, would you be the one to do that?"

"Gladly." I said with a small smirk.

Wade was a bit taken back by my strong answer but he shook it off.

"That hurts," he patted where his heart was with his gloved hand. I laughed, turning back to the window and glazing down as the lights became hidden among clouds. We were very high now; no human could see us from the ground.

"I don't really think you have a heart, Wade," I said.

"Ah, jealously." He mused and I scowled at him for a second, narrowing my blue-grey eyes into slits.

"You best watch what you say Wilson." I threatened, thinking that if I could get his swords away, we would be equals. Stryker offered that I could take lessons with Wade but it was still so early and he still was quite flirtatious when Stryker offered it… I wasn't about to risk being left alone with him.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Show me falling off a cliff?"

I raised an eyebrow at the idea and I thought I saw Wade inch away from me a bit.

"First off, Wade, I'm not a telepath. I can't show you anything I see. Second, I would be more creative than a _cliff_," I scoffed him at the pathetic idea, "and I'd make sure you'd be good and dead. Maybe I'd let Victor go down there and make sure."

I shrugged, noticing that Victor sneered slightly at the idea. Wade ignored him but I knew he saw Victor grinning like that.

"I don't know what to say," he said, trying to sound as if he was hurt.

"Wade," I said with a sigh finally tired of this.

"What?" he responded. I shook my head, puckering my lips so I didn't smile and started to massage my left temple.

"Shut the hell up please."


	7. Chapter Five

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I'm so happy that I'm getting so many reviews, I actually didn't expect this much!** I'm really glad that you're all enjoying the story- it makes me a happy author and I'm pretty sure, if you're enjoying the story, everyone is a happy review:3 Anyways, I do hope you guys like this chapter as much as the last one!

* * *

The next five and a half hours were spent, listening to every man snore except for Chris, Stryker and myself. How they could sleep, I don't know but the way Stryker was looking like he was drifting off, everyone must have just wanted to sleep.

I wasn't, I didn't.

The man's face burned in my head.

My hands gripped my armrest tightly.

I stared at the wall; every now and then my eyes would scan the men again, counting them mentally in my head. I knew none of them were actually fully asleep; more of a trances state where they couldn't stand each other's company anymore and drifted into unconsciousness.

I snuck up to the front, sneaking past a slightly drooling Wade and past a slowly drifting Stryker. Chris glanced nervously at me, the plane staying steady this time though. I glanced at Stryker as I settled in the passenger pilot's chair to his right. I was diagonal from Chris, who chose not to sit in the pilot's chair.

"Hey," he whispered.

I glanced up at me and gave a tired smile.

"Hey, how's flying?"

"Easy… and boring," he said, glancing outside again as he closed his eyes for a second then opened them. A small blush rose to his face and his ear tips turned a bright red when he saw me watching him.

"What?"

"Nothing… just wondering how you can fly this plane with all this," I gestured over my shoulder with my thumb at the sleeping cargo.

His wide grin appeared on his face for a second as he looked at them then back to me.

"Just drown it out, I guess," he whispered with a small shrug. I gave him a curious glance, but didn't press it any further. I had a feeling that Chris didn't interact with the rest of the team, maybe asides the order from Stryker or the small talk with Wade- and now me.

"How far are we?"

He gave another small smile, bowing his head as he mumbled back to me: "Shouldn't you know?"

"Oh…" I whispered, telling myself that I haven't gotten any visions since the beginning of the flight to that building.

"I mean- haven't you had any… visions?"

I shook my head, taking my eyes away from him and staring off into the sky. I started to see the beginnings of the sun rising. Chris made no more comments or gestures that would continue our small talk; with, and only with Chris, was silence ever comfortable. I liked it.

"Sunshine," I poked Wade. He slapped my hand away and my mouth dropped open with a pop. Then I pulled back my hand and slapped him so hard across the face, he fell. He didn't saw anything but next thing I know, his sword's tip is at my neck. My gloved hands, gripped the steely metal in a firm but gentle grip.

I wasn't about to let it slice my throat open.

He scowled at me and said nothing; I puckered my lips, trying not to laugh. But I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my face. I pushed it away, turning my back on him as the others woke and said, "We've arrived. Not that anyone of you would notice- the noise you all were making was thought drowning. I couldn't hear myself think!"

"Are you sure you just weren't thinking?" Wade grumbled.

"Hey Wade?" I said casually, ignoring his grumpy insult. He didn't respond to me. I pointed to my left corner of my lips; on him a little dried spit sat caked on there.

"You got a little something, sleeping beauty," I said and gave a bright smile.

He quickly wiped it away and I saw everyone waiting for us outside.

"Let's go!" Stryker called for us.

I gestured for the two men to go ahead; Wade, still angered at me, brushed past me with his head held high. I shook my head, rolling my eyes and gestured for Chris to go. He glanced at me, almost nervously then went down. I glanced back around the plane, pausing to wonder if I should be scared that I haven't seen any visions since the other day.

Then again, I haven't slept well in the past few nights and last night was no exception so something was bound to pop up. And if it's affecting the way it is, I am by no means forcing that important vision upon my body.

I walked down the stairs, the men already walking forward silently. The second my foot pressed against the ground, I froze in mid-stride. My muscles refused to move; the world swirled around me and I instinctively closed my eyes. But I saw nothing. I could only hear growl-like voices echoing in my head. I kept my eyes shut tight, just in case.

_"We didn't sign up for this."_

_"Who do you think you are? This is what we do!"_

_"I'm done."_

_"We can't just let you walk away!"_

_I couldn't tell the distinction between the voices; they sounded the same but yet… I could hear the hint of difference between them. One sound almost human. I repeat: almost. The second voice, sounded bloody thirsty. Like it was relishing in the fact of it was almost animal._

I took a deep breath, shaking my head and lifting my sudden heavy eyelids at the men. But once again, I felt the slight dizziness and my eyes shut again. This time I saw things.

_I saw the dog tags settle themselves on the ground; the jingling sound of them dropping echoed in my ear. I couldn't hear again as I stared at the large figure a few yards ahead of me, everything around and behind me a pitch black. The vision focused in on the figure and I gasped._

_Logan!_

_He turned around and stalked into the darkness. Slowly, the shadows took form and became trees; Logan disappeared among them. Unable to hear my name being called or if it was actually getting called, I tore after him. My inhuman reflexes allowed me to weave around the trees, missing many of them scarcely by an inch or so. I tried to call to Logan but nothing left my throat. I started to feel the sweat that already coated my body, pick up again and my breath became ragged as I raced after him._

_I couldn't reach him._

_I won't catch up to him._

_Logan was gone from my sight… and I assumed, Team X too._

"_Brooke_!" Stryker's bark made me startle and my eyes opened with a jolt, like cold water had just been thrown onto me while I was sleeping.

"Huh?"

Wade was smirking at me but everyone, maybe except for Fred who was glancing around with his blue eyes, was staring at me. I guess everyone noticed that I hadn't been following them; they were, after all, a couple of yards away. Before they could start to speak, I started to walk towards them, right down the middle of the group and started to hum.

If I can block out these nosy people, I can possibly block out my visions.

Wade was the first one to start pestering me and normally I would have cracked immediately; but these visions weren't normal. They were detailed, which is odd and rare; they showed faces in perfect detail, barely a speck of age in James' eye or body. That means… that means…

The means it's soon.

I glanced over my shoulder, taking a quick glance at Logan. He met my eyes and I quickly ducked away, puckering my lips angrily at myself. I knew the hard questioning would come later from Stryker; the drilling to make sure I'm telling the truth; the endless questioning of my visions; the possibility them changing or staying the same. It'd been repeated every time Stryker was able to get me alone.

I shifted my weight to another leg, making the fabric ruffle between them.

A few of the people gazed nervously at me, their eyes wide with fright and bright white against their dark skin. They sat on their knees, hands held behind their heads. It made me feel nauseous to think of being stuck into their position and once again, I doubted Stryker had the right to do this.

But I also respected him in some irrational way. I had no family when I met him and Team X, a little bit before they recruited Logan and Victor, so it's not like I exactly had a reason to leave the team. It gave me a life; but still, half the time I didn't agree with him.

I glanced over the people again, almost feeling their fear. Wild strangers coming into my room, waving guns around as threats and then questioning me about a odd rock? Yeah, I'd be pretty scared too. For my life and my family and friends… also for the sanity of my capturers.


	8. Chapter Six

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

I glanced at the three guys ahead of me, standing above a man on knees and looking up at them. Wade was to that man's right along with John, Stryker holding his precious rock to his left and Victor hovered behind the man. Agent Zero and Fred were all located around them; Zero was to my left, closer to the small group with Fred just about across from him. Logan was the closest to Chris and I. We guarded the entrance, Chris across from me.

Not that I would think Chris would start using his gun to stop the people; I don't think he's like that. Then again… I don't know if I would ether.

I shifted my bulletproof vest again, not liking the uneasiness prickling into the air of this. The tension was running around like static and my vision kept entering my thoughts; I did my best to block it and listen to their conversation.

"Tell him that this rock is more valuable," Stryker held out his rock for Wade to stare at, "than his life. Ask him where he found it."

Wade could speak fluently in many different languages. I pondered where he happened to learn this particular language. The man quickly started to talk to Wade in words I couldn't understand. I tried to learn a different language sometime back in high school, I think and I tried to remember it but then dropped it when Wade sighed, starting to repeat (in English) what the man had told him in his native tongue.

"He says it came from the sky," Wade said quietly.

That caught my attention and quickly, my eyes snapped back to the three of them. Stryker didn't say again but his head bowed somewhat, as if to glare at the man or try to control his temper.

"He's telling the truth," Logan stated.

My eyes landed on his face, my heart started to accelerate as I remembered my vision.

_"This isn't what we signed up for."_

_"I'm done."_

Logan's voice matched that one perfectly; the almost animal sound but still trying to be human. And that means… my eyes glanced nervously at Victor. That means he's the other voice, the truly wild animal voice.

"You know another language Logan?" Stryker asked.

"It's a meteor fragment."

I glanced at the rock, not daring to raise a curious eyebrow. I knew what a meteor was but I wondered: what in hell did Stryker want to do with a space rock? But I had a vague idea I was going to be finding out more about this meteor fragment soon.

"I know what it is. I'm asking where he found it." Stryker was definitely now trying to control his anger.

"Sir," Chris spoke and everyone turned to him, wondering why he was now speaking. He had his fingers pressed to his temple and he didn't look anyone directly in the eye.

"The base wants to know our location," he stated.

We're a secret government project, I remembered. Whenever we're back at _our _home basewe are never allowed to leave unless on a mission sent by Stryker himself or to file into the plane. Otherwise, we were stuck with each other until called for action. That means one kitchen, one TV, one couch, one dining room, seven guys, one girl and one bathroom. Though we all had our bedrooms, it seemed I appeared the only one to actually use mine besides for sleeping.

"Shut them down," Stryker stated, as if it was blatantly obvious what to do.

"Yes," Chris said quietly with a small nod of his head.

I'll have to ask him sometime had he did shut down that base. I couldn't still fully understand Chris's power, since he didn't show off like the others (Zero, Victor, Wade and Fred) and it wasn't physical so you couldn't see any change there (John and Logan; though everyone's power does drag back to being a physical attribute). Even my visions relate back to my dexterity.

Stryker spoke again: "Tell him everyone here will die unless he tells me where he found the rock."

Suddenly, though slightly attracted to Wade in a slightly odd and sick way, that washed away and my stomach twisted when I saw him smirking over at Logan. Victor looked almost no better except he showed a bit of his canines. I glanced at Zero and saw him too, smirking like it was a pleasure.

All the training we were put through… all the pain I took with these guys… to kill off innocent people? I glanced down at them, worry taking over my face. The other guys Wade and Zero killed, they had guns and even tanks to defend themselves! I guess I could kill that way if needed.

But these guys had nothing but their bare hands. Even I, without any weapons who then seemed almost entirely useless, could kill these people off. I glanced at Logan again, feeling a nervous sweat start to trickle down the back of my neck. Logan didn't look to happy ether.

Stryker stared in the man's eyes, bending down to face him and holding the rock in front of his face. The man started to speak quickly in his native tongue rapidly, probably in some hope to save him and the others. Wade slowly shook his head, letting another small sigh and looked at Stryker.

"Uh… he says that it's sacred."

Stryker let out a heavy sigh and whispered, "All right. Fine" as he straightened up, looking around at the people and his team. Logan's eyes immediately darted to stare at Stryker. Our leader turned his back on us and walked to Victor's side.

"Victor," Stryker whispered and placed a hand on Victor's shoulder. Then he let it slide off, walking forward again. Victor grinned, his ugly teeth gleaming in the torches' lights. My hands started to get shaky and I clutched them into fists, my jaw becoming sore as I smashed it together and held it there.

Stryker walked over to a wall, gazing up with little interest. But he didn't turn back around.

Victor stared at the man for a second, with that sick sneer plastered to his face. Then his clawed hand shot out and grasped the man's neck, in a second it snapped. People roared to life, screaming and shouting in their language. They raced off in all different directions; I leapt back as a few shoved past me. I watched in frozen horror as Zero immediately started to shoot and Wade pulled out his swords, whipping them at the men.

Chris was in no better shape. Fred raced after the escapees while john stayed in the clearing. Logan leapt at Zero and knocked him to the ground easily. Victor was about to kill off another man. He had his iron grasp around his neck and his other hand posed to strike him down; the man didn't fight and struggle against Victor's grip.

Logan looked up, seeing Victor and shouted: "Victor!"

He leapt up, tore to Victor and the man and grabbed Victor's free hand, the one posed to deliver the finale blow. Victor immediately stopped, his snarl on his lips gradually disappearing as he glared at Logan.

Everyone in the clearing turned to the scene, their eyes wary on both of the brothers.

"Don't you even think about," Logan warned, gripping Victor's wrist tightly. Victor gave a small grin but I could hear their heavy breathing.

"We didn't sign up for this," Logan continued.

My vision started to make it be seen; I felt like I was getting déjà vu.

"Put him down," Logan whispered harshly.

Victor stared at him for a long moment then his hand unwrapped around from the man's neck. When Victor had done that, Logan shoved Victor's arm away from him like it disgusted him. The man, slightly confused, stood there for a moment. He glanced at everyone then raced off after his friends and families. I slightly hoped that he kept running till he couldn't run anymore. He and the others didn't disserve to die this way.

I saw Wade enter back into the clearing. I didn't meet his eyes. I saw Fred was standing back where he was, clutching his gun and staring at them.

"What are you doing? We finally got a good thing going here! Don't you go and screw it up!" he whispered back, panting like he had just ran for a while.

"Enough. That's enough. We've done enough." Logan said, closing his eyes and giving a small shake of his head.

"Who do you think you are? This is what we do. Maybe you'd be rather rotting in a hole somewhere. Huh?" Victor stared hard at him.

Logan gave him the dark stare back and said, "I'm done."

The words were a relief and a panic for me; I wanted to encourage Logan to run, to get the hell away from here but I also felt the need to force him here and make sure he remained part of the team. I knew he was the only one to control Victor, better than Stryker even and if he left, it'd be chaos for a while. Or at least for the mutant side of the team; if there ever should be violence among the team, I think Victor's not dumb enough to d it where Stryker would notice or find out about.

"You coming?"

I stared at Logan and Victor, my eyes darting between the two.

Victor didn't answer but that's all any of us needed. Logan turned away from him and started to walk away. He glanced at all of us, lingering on me for a second. I turned away and stared into the nearest torch's fire. I couldn't leave, not now and maybe not ever. I couldn't see my own future and without that, I hated to do anything drastic on a moment's notice.

He just about reached the tree line when Victor spoke up: "Jimmy!"

Logan halted but didn't turn around.

"You know we can't just let you walk away."

My vision was complete. Logan slowly turned around, his dark eyes smothering with betrayal and just plain anger. His hand went up to his throat, grasped his chain that held his dog tags and threw them to the ground.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Victor shouted again.

I watched them instead of him as they settled on the ground, the jingle still echoing in my ears when I looked up and saw him disappear into the woods. The trees, bushes and shrubs seemed almost unmoved- like nothing had happened. I looked at my team; Zero held in his guns in a pose; John, Fred and Chris held their guns close but where located in all different spots. Wade twirled one of his swords, walking up from behind us.

There was a clash of thunder and a flash of lightening. I took off after Logan with top speed, ignoring the commands to stop from Stryker. The trees' limbs grabbed at me like hands of authority; roots, fallen branches and other things were in my feet's way but I easily avoided falling. I didn't have the breath to yell after Logan but I didn't have the skill ether to tell where he went.

It was a complete wild goose chase and I knew he could hear me clashing through the trees so he obviously was probably running too. There was another roll of thunder and a spark of small lightening. It started to downpour like nothing and I felt the ground become slippery underneath my feet. I stopped running, sliding a feet few and gripped a tree to support my shaking body.

I panted as I glanced around wildly, hoping to catch a glimpse of his white shirt or his skin, just a clue to see where he was heading off too. But Logan Howlett was gone. I pounded the tree angrily; I didn't allow the angry tears to flow down my face. My eyes got bloodshot when I cried and I wasn't about to show any weakness to Victor or the others. It just pissed me off so much; I had no feelings for Logan but I truly felt he was the closest thing we had to humanity on this team.

I didn't count myself. I'm far too mutated to be anything 'human' related. John could possibly be but he's been on the team too long. Fred, Zero, and Wade definitely aren't it, along with Victor. Chris… I don't know about Chris; I see it in his eyes sometimes. When Victor's around, the fear of his air of imitation really hits Chris. I made sure not to show any imitation when any of the guys were around; it was a weakness and I already had to prove myself since I was girl. I didn't want to have to put myself into overdrive on it.

But ether way, Logan was gone now. No use calling him. No use trying to track him. "Back to the plane," I muttered to myself and headed in the direction I believed was the way back. When I got back, I met an also half-soaked team. Wade stared at me; obviously admiring my now soaked green tank top sticking to me, but no one else spoke. We loaded quietly and no one, not even Wade, spoke till we got back to the base after a few hours.

"So… what are we going to have for dinner?"


	9. Chapter Seven

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry about not updating! It's been a bit busy & chaotic but that's not an excuse, but hopefully this chapter may make it a bit better! If you have the time or want to, any polite critic and/or happy reviews are greatly appreciated and wlecomed! Also, looking over my chapters, there actually isn't a lot Oc/Chris (Bolt) fluffines but, but there is hinting so I still kind of have to put: Oc/Bolt!

Grr, my muses wouldn't let me have an early relationship (I blame it on Wade,lol) with the two... it's a bit irratating, but they're the boss otherwise there probably wouldn't be a sequel... oops, did I release that? Well yeah: there's going to be a sequel! But I'll also be working on my KingKong story's sequel so they'll probably only be updated each friday, giving me a week to work on two chapters and probably when I do start to do that, I'll favor one and work on that mainly and then like, a day before, I'll finish up the other chapter.

Anyways, I've bored you enough! Enjoy everyone:)

* * *

The first day of Logan going be gone, was pure static and tension. Everyone avoided Victor who avoided us. Which is fine by me. At the moment, I didn't want to talk or socialize with any of them! I concentrated hard on Logan's future, forcing myself into useless visions and causing great migraines.

The days turned into a week. If we could survive the first week, we could survive the rest right? Wrong. We don't know long we'll be here. We don't know how much time we have left alive; for all I knew, Stryker could be plotting our demise in his office. But highly unlike, I think, or at least for the moment.

But I noticed the new wary he had around us. Maybe Logan's leaving shook him up a bit; he'd have to be made of stone to not to be. He knew now that we had our own opinions, our own minds on how things should work and turn out as. Logan merely demonstrated that in a strong act of rebelling- leaving.

Anyways, I believe it was Saturday when Stryker called us in. Like usual, I was the last one in and took up the farthest wall away from all the guys. Stryker spoke in a calm, cool voice that everyone could hear perfectly fine.

"We all are… ruffled by Logan's disloyalty," I grinded my teeth for a second as his use of that word but I stopped as soon as Stryker glanced at me; Victor's body stiffened and his lip curled into a slight snarl but made no response, "but we must go on. I allowed you all to rest up for a week. We must be getting back into training schedule immediately; a mission will be coming up soon. There will be mock fights tomorrow at the training rooms. That's all."

He gave a slight hand gesture to show that we're dismissed. I swiftly opened the door and slipped through before Wade or someone else could try and cut me off. I wasn't fast enough; Wade grabbed my arm as pulled me to the wall as I rounded my corner to my room.

I stared at him with blank eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My room," I answered coolly.

"Ah ha, no you're not. You're coming into the other room with us," he denied me and started to drag me along. I struggled weakly but was in no mood to fight with him. I was exhausted and the shadows were pretty much carved into my face from the almost sleepless nights I have been having about Logan.

There were three people in there already. Zero sat at the island, polishing one of his guns with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes. John and Chris were playing cards at the table to the island's right. Everyone looked up for a second when Wade shoved me in the room, following after me.

"What is it?" I snarled, throwing myself on the couch and stretching out in a relaxed manner.

"Your visions," Wade stated as I heard him scrape around through the fridge for something to drink or eat.

"What about them?" I said warily, now pulling myself into a sitting position. Wade leaned against the counter, getting a glare from Zero and ignored it. He gave a shrug, not answering my question for once. I glanced at all of them and shook my head.

"I haven't seen anything if that's what you're _so_ curious," I started, paused and then continued, "and actually, I haven't gotten any besides the same useless crap I get."

No answer; not even from Wade.

"What is up with all of you?! Just because Logan left doesn't mean we have to act like it's the end of the world! He chose to leave- just because any of you were too scared or too stupid to leave with him is your own damn fault! Keep to yourselves- see if I care! Just don't drag me into any shit of yours!" I snarled at them, flew up onto my feet and stalked to my bedroom.

No one followed me.

That night was the worse one. Not even through forcing myself was I getting visions worth anything. I got a few painfully strained visions of the training room, Wade and Zero fighting almost each other's equals and a few other minor, non-important things.

I rolled to my left side again, smoothing the sheets in front of me lazily with my left hand.

It wasn't fair! Why did I have to suffer from Logan's decision? I knew that was unfair to think of it that way but I was so irritated. With him, with myself, with the team, with Stryker and with the whole world!

Logan was stupid enough to leave, though I respected him for it and I was stupid enough to force myself these visions that weren't even helping! With the damn team because they were acting like a bunch of dead zombies, save for Zero and Wade who never liked Logan.

Stryker… well, did I need a reason? He's making us have mock training fights tomorrow and I already have a bad gut feeling on it. The whole world because I hated it at the moment! Life is already an unfair card game and I was dealt the shittiest hand possible in this game.

I tossed again, making sure I didn't make too much noise as I did. Finally, just as the clock started to tick past one in the morning I fell asleep.

"Wake up sweetheart!"

There was a loud, obnoxious knocking on my door and I cracked open one of my eyes, grinning to myself. My locks I had found were working and now, the guys couldn't get in. Wade always loved to pick open the regular lock and wake me up at the earliest hour possible for him. Though that wasn't too early, it was quite annoying and I got fed up with it really quick.

So I merely stole some extra locks and attached them to my door.

"_Brooke_!" Wade shouted.

I scowled angrily and slipped into my training gear. A plain black t-shirt, camouflage cargo pants and pure black military boots. The whole thing would have looked quite ridiculous if I had been training in a regular open gym back home but this is what Stryker wanted us to wear.

I personally knew that the heavy the set of clothes and shoes I wore, the slower I was in hand-to-hand combat. Maybe the heavy boots help build muscle not that I didn't have any. I just didn't like those giant things on my feet; they felt awkward and downright stupid.

"Don't you look," Wade started but I shot him a tired death glare.

"Don't even _start_ on me Wade."

"Excited I can see."

"Haha."

"Someone hasn't gotten their beauty sleep," he continued on.

"Nether have you," I retorted.

He shook his head, ignoring it. I stalked past the living room, brushing past his halted body.

"Where are you going? Breakfast-"

"Knowing how you guys eat, I would rather go without breakfast, thanks."

He gave a small shrug and went into the room. I knew one thing: Wade wasn't about to miss a meal; he eats almost as much as Fred! With them and a three other grown men, we almost never had any food in here though Stryker restocks it almost daily now.

I wandered into the gym next to the training rooms where Stryker can watch us fight; I didn't bother to exercise or try and do something. I merely waited in a corner, leaning against the plastic padding with a bored look on my face and a tired gleam in my eye.

"Not hungry?"

John didn't startle me; I saw a vision of him appearing about three minutes before. Then it switched he wouldn't come and just a second ago, it switched back to coming.

"Uh huh." I said, staring at my boots with distaste.

"Still don't like 'em?"

"Nope. If I ever get out of this place, I'm wearing sneakers the rest of my life."

He said nothing, glazing at the mirror that was on the other wall in front of us. I scowled at my shadows, shaking my head and turning away from it.

"Finished quickly?"

"With them guys in there- come in early, you'll actually get something."

I grinned weakly but it faded.

"What you think about it?"

"The guys eating?" He said, turning to me with a confused face but understanding, avoiding eyes.

"No…" my voice trailed off and I shrugged the matter aside, knowing that John was deliberately avoiding it.

"Kind of stupid. Where's he gonna go? He's got no family, no girl or kids… but…"

"But… you wish you kind of have had the guts to go with him? Had the will to walk away with him? Yeah… me too." I said with a sour tone. He merely shrugged, not finishing his sentence.

"Wonder what's taking them so long…" I murmured after a long, slightly uncomfortable silence.

"Dunno know." John said and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

I didn't shift from my spot; just wait till John comes back. Everything is fine- they're probably just fighting over who gets the last whatever they're eating. I could imagine Fred knocking Wade to the ground, trying to grab a donut…

My stupid images faded and so did my humor; John still hadn't come back. Grumbling angrily, I got up and walked back to the kitchen/living room. I peeked in, only to see Fred and Zero at the table, Victor's taken over the couch, Wade sitting in a chair near the door. John and Chris hung around in the kitchen, John's talk was a small murmur.

I held my tongue and slipped back out, almost unnoticed when Wade saw the door close. I could just start to make out my name when suddenly; the loud speakers Stryker had set out rang out with his voice.

"Report to training rooms."

I took off to the rooms and was waiting for them when they arrived at the rooms, the same bored look I had on in the gym next door. I felt always out of place here but I had a major bad feeling about today.


	10. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **I feel so bad right now- I'm so sorry for not updating! This story isn't abandoned, do not fear! I merely had other muses to attend to... err, yeahXD Leave a review if you can!

* * *

Stryker is fairly even with these mock fights. He normally pairs Wade with ether Zero, Fred or Victor; he did fight against Logan… but that's not possible now, is it?

Today Zero was against Wade. How uninteresting; they've fought each other more than enough times but we're the only mutants in this whole building and besides the punching bags next door, we had nothing else to fight. And it did feel kind of good when you felt your fists hit the other's person cheek.

We had a time limit but otherwise, almost anything went. You got a bell to start the fight and another to end it. There weren't any rules except don't kill each other and no mortally wounding. Yes, I was allowed to take cheap shots with the guys but I avoided doing that. They get pretty angry if you do that though it is funny on how Wade got so red in the face, he could have matched his red shirt he had.

That got me a nice scar on my left, upper arm.

There was a lot of bullet shooting, jabs made by the mercenary with a mouth himself and the few occasional sneers and jaunts from Zero. There was the muffled swooshing off Wade's swords and we all could perfectly hear Zero's gunshots, if not muffled a bit too. Same old, same old.

They came out of one of the rooms, entering the large, almost pure white empty room where we waited for our turns, Wade was still babbling.

"-You should really be watching were you aim, Zero. You're getting a little off."

Cocky jackass I thought with a small grin. I barely had moved from my position from when I got here and I was getting a little stiff; I shifted my weight to the other leg, watching Zero completely ignore Wade. Who's next? I wondered up at the speaker, remembering today I only had my knife with me. Stryker was obviously collaborating with one of his assistants and writing down things he observed through the one-view, foggy glass inside the room.

He can see you from his side but you can't see him. There was a click and the next group was spoken.

I looked up in amazement, my jaw almost hanging open.

"Victor, Brooke, step in."

Does Stryker _want_ me to _die_?! I scowled as we both entered the room. I walked straight to the glass, pounded it and whispered hastily, knowing he could perfectly well hear me, "I am not fighting him! Do you want me to be torn apart?! Get Fred to do it!"

"Brooke," he started and I leaned closer into, pressing my ear to the glass, "we need to know your full potential. Victor is the perfect-" I stopped listening to it afterwards, pulling back and trying to see through the glass. When Stryker stopped speaking I stalked off into my northwest corner, same wall as the one-view glass.

I could see the guy's all trying to see through the tiny window in by the door, one the same wall as the southeast corner where Victor was standing. I shook my head at them, flexing my fists.

"Those aren't going to help you, girl," Victor sneered at me.

"Don't even try and intimidate me." I retorted calmly back at him.

A small, feral snarl emerged from his throat.

I wasn't about to play fair, I thought, as I watched Victor's fingernails extend into his talons/claws. Now that I'm his punching bag, they seemed much more fatal than I assumed. The bell rang and I got a vision: he was going to launch himself at me.

I darted to the left, him missing me by inches and whipped around to face him only to be tackled with more visions. He was going to grab my arms and pin me down on the ground. I darted around, avoiding his dangerous hands. He growled, obviously not liking my avoidance of him.

I pulled out my big knife, holding it the way Wade showed me.

"You're dead meat," he panted.

My visions didn't come fast enough; he had grabbed my arm and smashed me into the ground in a flat five seconds just as I felt the vision come on. As I said before, I don't control my visions. They can only come so quickly and I knew now that Victor had me down on the ground, it would be a while till I had another vision.

Physical damage/hurt puts off the visions so I don't go unconscious from the pressure of my head and the pain of my body. That'd be too much for my whole being to take in at one time.

Victor smiled down on me and I leapt up, dodging out of luck from Victor's hands again. He growled, turning to face me and charged again. It was a long game after this; he'd try to grab me and I would dart out of his grasp, trying to stay away from him but also figure out if I can hit him too.

Gripping my knife, I slashed out and felt the resistance of skin against my blade. He gave a howl of pain, yanked my wrist and made me drop my bloody weapon. Seeming almost nothing to me, he smashed me into the ground again. I let out a gasp as the air rushed out of my lungs and felt the beginning signs of great pain appear in my body. Still in a bit of shock, he picked me up again and threw me against the wall.

I fell to the ground with a heavy thud, feeling my lip start to bleed. It had cracked right down the middle part of the bottom lip. I could taste the saltiness of the blood slowly trickling into my mouth. I coughed, trying to get up but Victor grabbed my arm.

I bit into his hand out of purely self-defense and tried to bury my teeth in his skin. I almost started to taste blood when he got sick of me. He snarled, shoved me off him and I rolled away, spitting out any access crap. I did draw blood! I watched in awe as it slowly healed; I knew Logan had strong healing powers but I didn't know about Victor. But his was slower and weaker too. He couldn't heal, oh say, a broken hand or foot quick enough.

I stood up, trying to gather myself as he charged again. The vision flashed in my head; more smacking into the ground but this time, his foot was being pressed against my arm. I dodged out of his way, picked up my knife that was near me and turned around to face Victor. But he was ahead of me and crushed me against the wall. The air in my lungs disappeared again and I felt the sudden realization: he could kill me.

He leapt back, curling his lip in victory. But I clutched my knife dearly and wasn't about to let it go to waste. Suddenly, I felt the adrenaline pumping and I was ready.

"Come on! That's all you got?" I sneered, staggering up and wiping the blood that was dripping from my nose with my plain hand and wiped them on my pants. He snarled in a warning and I brandished my knife.

He leapt at me, but I slipped around him and jabbed my knife into his back, yanking it out when he spun around in anger. I had truly pissed him off now but I had hit him where I wanted; his shoulder, he even shift that shoulder now, at all, and the pain would be great. But I needed to hurry; I thought I could hear the muscles healing themselves up and the veins and arteries closing up and healing too.

I had a strong vision suddenly. I felt my lungs suddenly close up and be unable to breathe. The world around me went to blurring colors, then pitch black. I realized that wasn't a future vision; that was I passing out! Victor snarled at me again, baring his ugly canines, and I held my knife up, wishing I had brought my little handheld gun.

I saw a small puddle of dried blood from my nosebleed and his shoulder. Stryker would have to get a cleaning group to clean this all up. Victor attacked, his hands outstretched for my throat now and I held up my knife, squeezing my eyes shut and moving to the right. But he predicted that, once again I was thrown to the ground. I was dazed and didn't get up.

I felt the sudden pain explode in my side and my mouth opened with a small _pop_. I rolled away from Victor's foot, gasping for air and clutching my side. I watched him as another boot came to my stomach and I blown halfway across the room. My already pained back, screamed as it made contact with the wall.

"H-hey…" I stammered, unable to control my voice.

Victor sneered. The boot came again but this time, a vision came and I tried to roll out of the way but Victor snatched me up by my arm and slammed me into the wall. It rattled my whole skeletal body and my teeth chattered for a second but I clamped them shut. Suddenly, I screamed and started to lash out with my feet. I felt contact with his face and immediately aimed everything for that. He screeched, gripped my shoulder tighter till I gave a half-scream, half-screech and was thrown to a corner.

My head spun. But I wouldn't let that vision come true!

I got up again and stared at him. We faced each other; both underestimated the other and were now trying to figure out a strategy. My side flared up again and my hand shot to it, but I dare not break my stare with Victor. That famous sneer of his was plastered to his face. He had gotten me and I knew not even my superhuman reflexes and dexterity could help me now.

Damn, it looks like I'll be asking Wade for sword lessons.

Victor started at me again when the bell rang and I heard the doors unlock. I stared at him, not moving an inch away from my spot. My whole body screamed in pain and I almost felt like I couldn't move. But I wasn't giving Victor the sight of my back. I stumbled forward, grinding my teeth and picked up my fallen knife. I slowly pulled back into a straight back and walked out of the room, still clutching my side.

No one came near me. I kept walking forward, exited the room and didn't bother to hear the next group. I could feel the bruises forming on my back and knew I would be practically black-and-blue tomorrow. Maybe some purple and some yellow even; gee, Victor gave me all of this and what did I leave me?

A little scratch.

I slammed my bedroom door harder than needed to be. I sank down into my bed, feeling the painful and angry tears start to roll down my stinging cheeks. I wiped them away gently and took the time to take a shower, for once undisturbed by others.


	11. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Finally, an update!!!! Review if you can:)

* * *

Stryker called for me that evening. I was in my bedroom when I was called for. I quietly exited the room and headed for his office. After a few long minutes of walking down a few hallways, I reached his office down. I didn't bother to knock and walked in.

"Brooke," he greeted me with a monotone voice. He gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his large, wooden desk.

"Good evening Stryker," I said, trying to sound perky. But I winced as I tried to sit down, my back muscles protesting against the simple position. Stryker didn't say anything, after all, he expected me to sit down. I gazed up at him, keeping my blue-grey eyes blank as possible.

"As you may be wondering why I paired you with Victor," he started.

I wanted to say really nasty things, about him and about Victor. But I held my tongue and not a sound came out of me. Stryker anticipated my silence and he gave me a long look before he spoke again.

"Wade's offer to teach you from when you first came, still lingers."

"Are you saying I can't hold my end in a fight?" I said bluntly.

"No, Brooke, you can. You're slow though. Obviously, you're more out of shape from your top performance than I thought you were."

Obviously you have a fatass mouth and don't know when to keep it shut, I thought with a great distaste towards this man now. He stared at me for another moment before he started to speak again.

"So you see, to keep you alive, you have to take these… lessons," he said after a moment to pause to think of the word, "from Wade. It'd be for the best."

"When do I start?"

"Tuesday."

I gawked at him but the stern look his eyes gave off, I shut my mouth and narrowed my eyes into slits.

"Do you want to see my back?"

"Those walls are padded Brooke; you're bruised but nothing is broken… is there?"

He may have a little compassion for us, Team X, I thought. At least he offered to see if anything was broken. I would visit the young nurse down the way from his office, after this, but I knew nothing was broken. Otherwise if there was, I _wouldn't_ be able to sit down.

"No." I stated.

"Then you should be fine. But you don't have them until later that night. There is more mock fights tomorrow and you're not participating."

"Who's playing double?"

There weren't enough men to have even, two-on-two fights; there were six mutants without counting me. Someone would have to fight twice and I wasn't exactly curious but I wanted to purely know. Stryker didn't answer me right away but when he did, my jaw stiffened angrily.

"Victor."

"So you're training with me tomorrow?" Wade said immediately, peering up from the couch when I walked in after my speech. Fred, Zero and Victor were nowhere to be seen. Good, I thought; at least Victor won't try to kill me again.

"It's on Tuesday and don't get your hopes up too high there Wade." I mumbled as I pulled out a soda, rolling the cold can between my hands.

He jumped up from the couch and joined me in the kitchen.

"And why not? You'll be my sword buddy!"

"Oh god, you're thinking of sidekick names. No thanks!" I said, slipping past him with ease and took over the couch with another small wince. Chris looked up from his card game with John, who was concentrating hard on his hand.

"If you're scared, I'll go easy on you." Wade insisted.

"Haha, Wade. If you were beaten the shit out of me like today, you'd understand why I don't want to move for a year."

"He looked like he hurt you pretty bad," Chris spoke up quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him, Wade from leaning above me on the couch's back and John peered at him over his hand.

I shrugged, controlling the anger in my belly to a low trickle.

"I think-"

"We really, _really_ don't care Wade."

"Someone's cranky," he said and with a cocky bounce in his step, he walked over to the couch and leaned over the back, looking down at me.

"You had that special way with people, Wade."

"Oh really?"

"Meet them, flirt with them, annoy them, piss them off and then kill them!" I said with a cold laugh, shaking my head at him as I sipped at my soda. I heard a cough covering a laugh and glanced in John and Chris's way. They weren't laughing but Chris's lips were puckered and his cheeks were slightly pink; John's shoulders were slouched and he was leaning forward, like he was going to say something.

"You're really funny, Brooke," Wade mumbled.

"Thanks," I said back to him, the sarcasm dripping off my words.

I was forced into staying in that room for the next hours. Wade made me follow him around as he jumped from subject to subject like a puppy. Then John offered us to play poker with him; Wade, tired of sitting and watching TV and talking to me but not getting a response, immediately accepted the invitation. He then offensively offered it to me, still a bit angered by my little speech while he talked, but all of their jaws dropped when I told them, with a shrug, that I don't know how to play poker.

I silently reminded myself of my power and I smirked slightly throughout the whole rounds. I predicted half of what Wade was going to talk about, how many times someone was going to win and see someone's future hand. Wade gave me a few pitiful glances, hoping for me to help him, but I merely grinned wide at him and started up a conversation with Chris and John.

It was around nine when the two of them came in. Zero entered first, giving us one glance before turning into the kitchen. Fred followed after him, not even giving us an acknowledging glance like Zero did or a nod. His mind was intent on food. I wondered how much would be left after everyone attacks the cupboards and fridge, for me to eat. Chris frowned slightly watching them out of the corner of his eyes; maybe he was thinking the same thing or suddenly felt the tension prickle around the air now.

"I win," John said, laying down his hand and stared at the other two.

Wade frowned and glanced at his hand.

"Wade…" I started.

"I'm thinking…"

I peered over at his shoulder, grinned and said, "You've already lost."

"Hmm…"

I sighed, rolled my eyes and went back to leaning into my chair. Wade started talking and John answered him while Chris and I remained silent.

I glanced at Zero, who seemed to be cooking something. If I were Wade, I would have made a smartass remark about how he should wear an apron or not burn the building or whatever goes through Wade's head. Though I swear I heard John tell a story where Wade had actually burned the first stove they had and after that, Wade is never allowed to use the stove. At all; though what confused me was that they thought he'd have the attention span to actually cook in the first place.

I gave another glance at the boys before getting up and about to leave, Wade called to me. God, if I should ever leave his sight!

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep." I lied and the door clicked quietly close behind me.

I was actually sneaking off to the barely used 'library'. You really call it a library but a small bedroom filled with bookshelves full of books. I didn't read that much but it was cozy and warm and the only room all of the guys avoided with disgust. To be honest, I don't think Wade, Victor and Fred even know that we have a library, let alone know where it is. I easily opened the room, avoided turning on the big ceiling light and instead turned on the little lamp light. It sat on a small wooden table between two separate shelves.

I sat in the chair near it and picked up the book next to the lamp, peering at the title for a second before flipping through it. Finding it bland and boring after a few moments, I set it back down and rested my neck on the back of the chair. That's when I heard the door give a small, long squeak as it was closed up.

I whipped to see Chris walking towards me. He held a bag of chips in one hand; two sodas juggled in the other and had an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he sat everything down quietly on the coffee table between the two chairs.

"Stole this before any of the others could find them," he said with his English accent.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup. Figured you'd be hungry," he mumbled with a shrug. He pushed a can of soda towards me and left his unopened in his hands.

"Don't eat with the others?"

Chris shrugged, staring at his can and rolled it between his hands.

I snacked on the opened bag of chips for a second, crunching them and chewing thoughtfully.

"You're electrokinetic right?"

Chris looked up at me quickly before blushing and looking back at his can. But he answered me: "Yeah…"

"So, uh, you can control electricity?"

"Kind of… more or less, the things that use it."

I glanced at the lamp, curiously wondering why he hasn't shut down the whole building to get away. As if he read my thoughts, he stated: "I'm not that powerful."

"You can fly a whole ship with a blink of your eye."

He shrugged, not looking up at me and continued to play with his can.

"Sorry, never mind."

He shrugged again and looked up.

"Are you feeling?"

"Me? Like crap… but I'll live." I gave him a small grin but put it away as soon as he frowned and went to look back to his can.

"Victor won't get me bad the next time…"

"So you are going to take lessons from Wade?" he asked politely.

"Ugh. Yes." I said with an eye roll. Chris smiled and shook his head slightly, finally putting his can down.

"How'd you know of this place?"

"Here?"

"Yeah. All the others, I think, don't even know of its existence. Maybe John… that's about it." I said with a sly smile, taking another drink from my soda. I noticed Chris still hadn't touched anything, like he was frightened too.

"I've been here before…" his voice drifted off and he shrugged again, leaning back in his chair, rested his cheek in his fingers and stared at the coffee table. I shifted in my chair, sighing contently as my eyes wandered over the nearest titles. I noticed Chris was watching me and I made sure I didn't make him notice that I noticed him.

"So… care to show me your power?"

He frowned at me and I touched the lamp.

"You can fly a plane… but what about turning on a lamp?" I teased and with a click the lamp shut off. We were thrown into a pitch black and could just barely make out his silhouette. Not even another second flew by and the lamp triggered on. I smiled as I noticed Chris grinning ear-to-ear.

"And without the plug," I mused and yanked it out. The lamp remained on.

"Impressive." I complimented and the lamp's light stuttered as Chris blushed.

"Thanks…"

I glazed at the light, tilting my head as it stuttered again. I realized Chris was still blushing and I suddenly laughed. That startled him and the lamp's light was cut off abruptly and we were darkness again. I snickered again as I jammed the plug back into the socket and flicked it on.

"Sorry! It's just… well… never mind." I said with another small laugh, feeling my own small blush rise to my cheeks.

"Brooke!"

Wade's holler made both of us glance at the door. I heard footsteps and I froze; what would Wade think of us two alone in a spot he didn't know of? I was torn between him thinking of jealously and him having ammo to pick on me more- I'd be taking Chris down with me too. I wasn't about to let Wade have an upper hand on me!

"Turn off the light! Quickly!" I hissed and instantly the light instantly out.

There were very close footsteps as Wade muttered just outside the door. Turning around and after a few moments, his footsteps faded along with his grumbling. With him gone, I smiled and got up, stretching despite the protests from my back.

"Good night Chris," I mused and gave him a smile. After opening the door, I glanced both ways and snuck off into my room without being noticed. I let out a sigh of relief and just realized something.

Chris was pretty cute too.


	12. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Don't worry, this story isn't abandoned! Just.. slow updatingXD Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! It's very nice to hear what you guys think of it;D Just a small update today- probably update in a day or two if I remember. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And don't hate for the ending (maybe cliffy, maybe not...heheheXD)

**Please leave a review if you can!**

* * *

It became Tuesday despite the long, boring, almost endless hours of Monday that I thought would never end. I woke up after sleeping another whole night and quickly claimed the bathroom before any of the guys woke up. I had grown so use to be up at six, that I woke up around it too and thus beaten everyone to the good breakfast.

My hair was dry, my stomach was full and I was lazily flipping through a worn paperback when someone finally came into the kitchen/living room. I peered over the couch for a second, catching a glimpse of Zero.

"When did you decide to wake up early?" he asked, searching through the cupboards.

"Since I realized the time none of you are up at six."

I got no response and I peeked over the couch's back again. Zero was eating plain cereal, some generic brand, and didn't look at me when he spoke again.

"I thought you were still up at this hour."

"I was," I said with a shrug. Once again, he didn't respond right away. I was actually getting quite wary f him; Zero never spoke this general with me. Never unless he was up to something- that I just assumed. I best be on my guard, I thought warily as I sat and stretched my legs.

"Are you always the first one up?"

"It's the best way to beat Fred," Zero glanced at me, "to get any food around here."

"Hmm." Was all I answered with.

"Stryker tell you there's another mission?"

"No." Now all my senses were prickling with anticipation and curiosity.

"That's right- you, Wade and Bradley are staying behind. Got a few… mutants causing trouble."

"It's our business to butt into?" I questioned bluntly, ignoring his use of Chris's last name. Zero always called him that, no matter if he was speaking directly to him or not.

Zero shrugged, his excuse that he was eating.

"Wade's gonna be pissed."

He nodded, agreeing with me.

"I'm going have to deal with a hormone-driven, complaining, whining twenty-some odd year old."

Zero partly sneered and partly grinned.

"You can't take him with you?"

"No. Stryker wants him to train you," he gave a careless hand gesture towards the training room direction, "and he just wants me, Victor, Fred and John to come. Don't know why…"

His voice trailed off, giving me a blank stare before looking back at his cereal. Wow, Zero can have a humane conversation without any sneers, jaunts, teases or any of that crap! I was quite impressed but my gut feeling still told me to watch what I say.

"Oh." I held back from saying: is Stryker going? I paused, kind of rewording it and said: "He doesn't normally split the group does he?"

"Rarely," he said bluntly.

It wasn't the same question or had the same meaning; but I was getting close to the answer.

"Well… have fun? Good luck? Yeah, good luck!" I said sarcastically and allowed myself to spread out again, almost groaning from my sore and stiff back. There was a small clutter of dish hitting sink and I watched Zero walked out of the room; I wondered where he went when John popped in- literally.

He arrived near the table, glanced at me, next the door and then dirty dishes in the sink and strode into the kitchen. His cowboy hat was sitting on top of his head as usual.

"You were eavesdropping." I accused immediately as soon as he didn't greet me.

"Gotta be on your guard," was all he said and started to pull his own food.

"Yeah, yeah," I agreed with a wave.

There was a slightly awkward silence that would have stretched on forever if I hadn't spoken up.

"You knew about the mission?"

"Stryker pulled us aside after Wade and Chris left. Told us about it…"

"Mutants." I said.

"What?" John grumbled, turning to face me.

I got up, flattening my shirt and ignoring his face. "Zero mentioned a 'mutant problem'. Going to go fix it?" The last part came out more like a snarl than anything; I don't know where that came from.

John shrugged and responded, "Stryker mentioned 'em. Probably just looking… just looking for someone to replace Logan."

He shrugged again, placing bread into the toaster and pushed the lever down.

"Well, thank you for leaving me with-"

"Wade? Have fun with him," John sneered.

I narrowed my eyes into narrow slits and glared at him before I stalked into the kitchen and leaned against the wall near the table.

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with them." I gave a flick of my head towards the door.

John gave another careless shrug but I saw a flash of reorganization in his eyes. Then it disappeared immediately and he glanced at the toaster.

"When will you back?"

"Stryker said before midnight tonight."

"It's not far from here is it?"

John sighed, looked up at me and said, "Not far enough for a plane to bring the rest of ya."

"Huh." I responded and looked at the door. A small vision flew before my eyes and I grinned, counting off the seconds in my head. One… two… three- Wade slammed the door open, dressed, and stalked into the kitchen.

"I can't believe he's not taking me!"

"Oh, don't worry Wade! There'll be other chances!" My voice held obvious sarcasm.

"Takes you," he gestured to John who gave him a glare, "but not me!"

"Calm down Wade- you're all going!"

We all startled, turning to stare at the doorway. Stryker stood there with two of his human soldiers behind him. Stryker himself was perfectly at ease but I noticed the endless flickering of his soldier's eyes between us.

"All of us now, huh?" I said.

"Correct, Brooke. Meet at the plane in five."

"Plane? I thought it was far enough-"

"There has been a change of plans, John, Brooke and Wade. Meet the plane in five," he repeated himself. Stryker left and I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Happy?"

"Very." Wade responded; his whining voice had completely vanished.

We all sat in the plane and I sat, once again, farthest away from everyone; I concentrated hard on the visions that were gradually going to come to me but I didn't rush them. But trying to do that with Logan so much, I blamed my almost sleepless nights on that and wasn't about to try it again. Just wait and see, I told myself; patience is a virtue.

But still, I wondered again: where in hell are we going?

We're dressed in the camouflage clothing like last time. We've got our black bulletproof vests on and we've got all our weapons ready; I could only wonder what this 'mutant problem' was.

_There was a horrifying scream of a high, shrill voice and then it started to speak quickly in the person's native tongue. We were once again in a place where no one spoke English. I watched the small house, seeing lights flickering, things suddenly go off and Wade's very loud cursing. I was hiding in some bushes; I could feel the branches prickling and tugging on my clothing._

_There was another scream and suddenly, just a door, a boy and the light streaming through the door was apparent. Everything else was pitch black. The boy ran at amazing speed but his power, obviously super speed, wasn't working with his feet._

_In the background, there was this noise I couldn't make out._

_He tripped suddenly and with that, a gunshot rang out. He looked directly at me and with his last dying breath as he fell to the ground, he screamed. There was a whoosh of noise when the air shot out of his lungs and his scream gurgled to an end in his throat._


	13. Chapter Eleven

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property o****f the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N:**Brooke & Chris need some lovin' so I couldn't help but post another chapterXD **And a big thanks to My Beautiful Ending and gaarakabuto for their loyalty to keep revewing this story**, despite my long...er, pausesXD Hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well as the last one:)

**Please a review if you can:) Warning: **Brooke has a bit of a potty mouth and there is slight-mild strong language in this chapter, beyond her "norm". Just a forewarning^^

* * *

Shit.

After that horrible vision, I wanted to get off the plane. Now.

My hands clenched into tight, white-knuckle fists and I sat like a stone in the seat. I was never the one to be plane-sick; I actually loved the feeling of speed. But I felt my face pale and I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the break of nervous sweat along my neck.

No one really spoke to me. Everyone was quiet and Wade, for once, didn't break the silence. Then he spoke up again. No one listened to him, as normal, or at least, no one tried to.

We landed silently and I rushed off the plane, the first one off and to touch the grass. I glanced over my shoulder to see Stryker walk to my side. I slowly watched the others approach and Stryker spoke up, explaining how this mutant was a great problem to the local people. The government wanted us to get rid of him; we're eliminating the bad ones from the good ones.

I glanced up at Stryker but said nothing to anyone.

We slowly walked sometime, the quiet footsteps loud in the silence of the woods.

"What's the mutant's power?" Wade asked.

"Speed," Stryker said.

I made sure I didn't give away my position of seeing this mutant die. I looked up at Stryker again; there was nothing on his face and his eyes were barely seeable in the dark. I gave up but nagging thoughts sat in my head: what did this mutant do? Why is the U.S. government after him? Lastly, why did Team X, a group of mutants, have to kill him, a mutant?

The house came into view. It was small, barely a quarter of the size of the base. It was dark brown, made of some type of tree trunks and had a small chimney that wasn't smoking. Wade, Zero and Victor lead the group behind Stryker, who put up a hand when we approached the last line of trees.

"I want the teenager inside dead or alive… he has super speed. Kill the rest."

Those orders were stone cold. Ice clung off of them and I almost growled like Victor. Who the hell was 'the rest' and why do we have to kill them? I would have confronted Stryker if he hadn't flicked his hand forward. With that signal, Wade, Zero and Victor stalked towards the building silently like wolves cornering their prey.

"Chris and Brooke… make sure no one escapes. Fred, John, come with me."

I watched Stryker walk away, glaring holes into the back of his head. I saw Chris glance at me out of the corner of my eye. He blushed slightly, realizing that I noticed and looked away. But I didn't take my glare away from Stryker for one second when suddenly, Zero burst the door down.

There were shouts and Wade made his way past Zero, speaking back to them. It was a muffled tone and so I figured: a different language. I pulled out my handgun; I reminded myself of the second one I carry now on my right side on my waist and of my dagger hidden in my left boot.

After I thought those thoughts, I felt slightly nauseous. I was beginning like them, like Zero, Victor and-and Wade. I was expecting to kill and my muscles tensed up when I realized I almost wanted a fight. I wanted to prove myself part of this time, not the weakling with almost a mental problem because she saw the future.

I slowly inched out of tree line, hearing more shouting, screaming, gunshots and childish cries of help. Despair fell into my stomach and I froze.

"Brooke… stay here," Chris whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

He was afraid of them. I glanced at him and stared him right in the eye for a while.

"Why?"

"It'd-it'd be easier… for us too," he whispered quietly to us. The adorable blush came to his cheeks… I gave a small shake of my head, to him and to myself.

There was a loud clash and bang as the power started to flicker. We both glanced at the building, seeing gunshots shooting from the second level windows, shattering the glass to the ground. Victor leapt out and landed with a heavy thud, growling. I gulped nervously and clutched my gun tighter. A childish scream escaped the house from somewhere in it.

"There's children in there, Chris!" I cried quietly.

"I know… I know." He bowed his head low, his shoulders slouched and didn't look at me. I took that as my clue to leave.

I slipped into some nearby shrubs. My vision flashed through my mind again. The lights of the house flickered again and more gunshots. A woman's scream died in the air and the very last note of it hung eerily in the air. Suddenly, the front door burst open with a giant gust of wind. A boy, barely the age of seventeen or so, whipped around to stare me right in the eyes. He cried again and started to gain super speed, but his feet twisted in the flurry.

There was one more gunshot. The boy fell down to the ground and I stared into his eyes. There was a second of a great agony flashed through them and then, they glazed over and lost that lively spark.

He was dead.

I sprang from the bushes, acting like I supposedly making sure no one made out of the building. I felt sick to my stomach, disgusted in my head and all I wanted to do was curl in a ball.

Stryker approached the boy while Zero reloaded his gun and Wade walked out of the house. I realized my gun was shaking and hid my hands away from their view, placing my gun back in it's rightful spot: my waist. Stryker poked the teenager with his boot and shook his head. But he said nothing.

He looked up at the two, almost grim looking, men and nodded.

"The mother?"

"Dead," Wade responded. I winced away from them.

"Children?"

"Two… human…dead." Zero said and when he finished reloading his guns, he stared at Stryker.

"Good job… it's a shame though. Boy could have been something."

Stryker shrugged it off, as if the boy was just a sick animal lost. It made me _sick_. I glanced at the trees, seeing Chris slowly walk out and watch us. I looked back at the guys before me.

"Let's go," Stryker said, with his arms folded behind his back and started to head back to the plane.

My body started to shake uncontrollably. I felt adrenaline pump through my whole system, sending my nerves into a wild haywire. I clutched my gun and glared at Stryker but I didn't do anything rash. I held my tongue and stiffly walked after Stryker, the team filing behind me.

There were two more incidents of mutant killing over the span of the next week. The next one was hard on everyone, even Zero and Wade, except for Victor and Stryker. Victor was the one who dragged the man, barely the age of thirty at the latest, and tortured the poor man. Even Wade couldn't understand the very fast words slipping out of the man's mouth; Stryker ordered Victor to finish him off. The man found great enjoyment of torturing the poor soul when finally he snapped the man's neck and it was over. John and I left looking pale and Chris looked sick, almost green. But still we did nothing.

The third time I think was the worse. It was a small gathering of mutants. There were small children evolved; the leader spoke with a heavily accented English of some sort. He tried to warn Stryker that all this, all this killing he's doing, would come back to him. The group was made up of three adults, two male and one female, one teenager and two young seven or six years olds; the teenager was a young man again and the younger kids were twins I think.

They were almost identical if they had been the same gender, one little boy and one little girl.

We killed them. Victor immediately took on the two males, whom obviously had been practicing their power. Stryker held back Zero and Wade, staring at John and I. We were meant to finish off the woman and children. We approached and I immediately noticed something was off with the woman. She morphed into a growling tiger before my eyes, snapping her foaming jaws in a warning. I let John handle her, turning to the children.

The teenager was the woman's son, no doubt. He stood in front of the kids, growling at me. His body vibrated but he couldn't fully morph yet. His face took the shape of a half-human and half-wolf or bear. His appearance would have made me laugh if it was an act. But this was too real. My visions started to happen and I pulled out my normal gun, then my dagger. The kids flinched from the sight and the teenager growled.

I thought I could make out words; don't… come… kids… I'll kill you.

I shook my head sadly, bowing it and breathing hard and rasped, "Not if I kill you first."

This confused him and immediately I took the advantage. He wasn't bad as Victor, since he was like a puppy still with oversized paws with had turned into massive brown paws with long dagger-like claws. A bear, I decided he was trying to fully morph into. His once green eyes, took on an ugly green-yellow mix and they became beady, focusing in on me.

I fired the first few shots, just trying to confuse him and get him angry. It wasn't that hard. He soon was racing after me and leaving the kids to hide. Victor and Wade were cornering the last man. There was suddenly a great wail of pain and we both stopped fighting. John stood above the tiger that was slowly drifting back to the woman's form. But she didn't have enough life to morph all the way back; she became a patchy tiger-woman. The boy gave a sorrowful cry, ignoring me and racing towards the woman. The children were left unguarded, unprotected.

I watched as John fired more rounds and the teenager sat to the ground, his face going back to human except for his feral green-yellow eyes. His lips were pulled into a sad snarl but his skin paled immediately as loose blood flowed from his body. I turned away from the sight, my eyes landing warily on the kids.

They must have been orphans. They didn't move and they stared right at me. The girl's eyes were full of tears and overflowing, rolling down her face steadily. She clutched her tiny, frail arms around her brother. Her brother was glaring at me through teary but angry eyes. His pride or fury stopped those tears from spilling over but he couldn't move ether.

I clutched my gun, loosing grip on reality as I realized what I was doing. Reloading my gun, I pointed it the children. I felt my hands shake violently and I couldn't stop them. Suddenly, a few giant _whooshes_ past my ear and the children sank to the floor. Zero pulled back his arm, staring into nothing but straight ahead. Stryker nodded to him and glazed up at me.

That's when I decided that I wanted to leave. That I _had_ leave and sure fucking as hell, I was _going_ _to_.


	14. Chapter Twelve

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Any guys/girls that have felt themselves like two people at the same time and at different moments, like one more than the other and vice versa will understand how Brooke is feeling. So yes, whoever said/thought she was 'see-sawing' or whatever between the two, it's true:3 Enjoy:D

Oh and you're probably going to pull your hair out from the frustration (who will she choose? That is the question ShakespeareXD) and then throw that at me because of this chapter...hehehe.

**Please leave a review if you can!**

* * *

The third week since Logan's departure, was everything started to get really tight during the team. I saw it be split down the middle, except unevenly all the same. Victor, Zero and Fred were for staying at first; John, Chris and I were for leaving for the most part. That's how I put it in my mind at least; John never spoke of leaving unless Chris and me were around.

The tension was worse when Wade was around. He hadn't bluntly showed where his alliance was and slower, when Monday came around, I begun to see it as a race against the clock. Wade would give the one other side an advantage.

Many times, I saw him leaning towards the other side. He talked with Zero, or least talked _to _Zero (rarely he got a response but he wasn't pushed away like normal), more often than he did. But he still socialized with John and I; Chris said not one word the past two weeks. Not one unless, "Yes sir" or some other small, short response to Stryker.

Though I still had bruises and had to stretch more often than usual, my body was completely healed. Maybe I healed faster than an average human; who knows, that just means I have a better chance of escaping. So after the killing of the family, Stryker sent me to train with Wade. It was Tuesday of the third week.

"So…" Wade started as we worked on hand-to-hand combat in the gym.

I gave him a blank stare, dodging his unusually slow advances with his feet and hands. I didn't encourage him to say anything; he knew and I knew that I was avoiding him. I knew the reason why but I wasn't sure if Wade fully realized it yet. I heard from John, that he was the one to dealt the blow to the children's fathers since Victor had started to fight with the other male.

"Why so quiet?"

I blocked another hand combo but barely missed his sudden strike at my arm.

"Ah, I see. Silent treatment."

I still said nothing, took a few paces back and lowered my fists. My eyes locked on his for a moment and I swear a small blush came onto his face. Why, if it did happen, I don't know but I blamed it on the lighting. Wade Wilson never feels insecure enough to blush around anyone, especially me.

"Oh come on Brooke say something!" came his sudden outburst. Stupid, inconsiderate asshole!

Immediately the sign of weakness, Wade almost frowned and started to beat the nearest punching bag. I took a thoughtful, long drink from my water bottle and finally answered: "What?"

I thought I heard Wade groan but he glanced at me.

"You know what."

"Uh… no, I don't. Besides you were having a conniption fit about me not responding to you."

He frowned again but it disappeared immediately.

"You… Chris- hell, even John! Have been quiet since we bagged those guys."

My body immediately tensed up as he struck that fragile cord inside of me.

"I wouldn't call it 'bagging' Wade," I whispered in a raspy voice.

"What?" He stopped, grabbed the bag and halted it from swinging. I looked him in the eye then mine darted to look at the ground.

"I said I wouldn't call it 'bagging' Wade."

He gave a small laugh and said with his signature goofy grin/smirk, "And what would you call it?"

I paused then proceeded not to tell him what I thought. I dropped my bottle, allowing it to clatter to the ground and brushed past him. I started to work the combo's I learned from him on a different bag. He stood there for a moment, his lips pursed slightly as he tried to figure me out. But Wade, not always a great thinker, gave up and approached me from behind.

I whipped around to face Wade; about to engage him into a small mock fight but he got my wrist. I narrowed my eyes as I realized that I wasn't struggling against his grip. He tightened it, seeing the flash of resentment in my eyes towards him.

"Come on, you were going to say something," he said, not letting my wrist go.

I stared at me and said, "I think it's…" My voice trailed off and my eyes darted around his head. I thought I saw some head or hair through the door's small window.

"What?"

"It's murder Wade!" I suddenly exploded, ripped my hand from his shocked grip and gave a kick to his side's general direction. He sidestepped me easily and I spun around, my slightly bloody knuckles curled into furious fists.

"Murder? So?" He questioned and frowned at me.

"You're so dense Wade!" I spat at him and turned away from him, but once again, Wade snatched his hand out and stopped me by grasping my wrists.

"Hey, now… let's be nice."

I wasn't sure where that came from but suddenly, I felt that it wasn't funny or 'hurt' Wade anymore. Something deeper within him and I almost shuddered. Then I realized I still felt his touch against my skin.

"Those people were family! They had done nothing wrong! And you go and kill them like they're nothing but target prac-"

"Brooke, that's what we're meant to do."

"What?!" I cried in outrage but immediately Wade pressed a finger to his lips. He dragged me to the wall, pinned me up with my arm held above me head and started to speak very quietly.

"That was practice; soon, Stryker will be wanting those mutants alive… I heard Zero and Vicky talking about it a few nights ago- Stryker's going to want to start experiments on the mutants we'll bag."

"Oh, so you're just going to let our kind become Stryker's lad rats?" I snarled at him.

"Better them than us, don't you think?" Wade leaned in closer and I saw a mischievous glint start to gleam in his eyes. I narrowed my own but didn't move an inch, something told me not to. But something else screamed against the whole idea of him touching me, of us in this enclosed space together.

"Yeah… well, it's like giving our own species up for torture. It's not right."

Wade shrugged and gave me a sly smile.

"But you still will talk to me, right?"

Desperate much? That was what I wanted to say to Wade so badly! I didn't like this sudden super smart and super secret Wade. I actually wanted the annoying, overly talkative Wade back. I wanted to tease him with ease but that slipped away when Logan left. Now it was just seriousness and tension; almost too much static tension between our friendship, the team and even Stryker's authority.

"Why should I talk to you Wade? I don't see you trying to stop this…" My voice trailed off as he leaned in even more.

"Oh, stop being so stubborn Brooke! Relax a little bit, okay? Stryker's going to let us live for a little more-"

"I don't want that old bastard leading my life! He can rot in hell for all I care! You're killing innocents, Wade! For his entertainment mainly! God knows what will happen to us when the government wants to get rid of us! Have you thought about that?"

I stopped my rant, my chest heaving up and down as I tried to regain my breath.

"Hmm… good point. But Brooke, this is what we're born to do…"

I started to shake my head rebelliously, my hair slowly becoming loose from my ponytail and I spoke:

"Don't say it, Wade. I'm not like Zero… I don't pull holes through people's heads or hearts. I don't toy with people… like-like Victor."

"Brooke," Wade whispered huskily and I looked up.

His lips were not even a centimeter away from mine. As soon as my eyes darted to them, he leaned in and pressed ours together. My old feelings for Wade were awake for a moment and I started to return it. I felt my heart start to speed up as our kiss became a bit more hot and aggressive. He pressed his chest closer to mine and I felt his hand start to slowly go up my thigh.

The man racing out of the house in a wild, frantic manner appeared in my mind. The cries and screams from inside the house, echoed in my ears and pounded in my head. Abruptly those feelings for Wade were washed away like footprints on the beach. There and then, I knew those feelings for Wade would always be like that.

No matter how many times I awoke them on purpose or by accident, they would be washed away by the images.

Then I noticed Wade was slowly pulling my left leg to around his waist. I immediately pulled away from him, taking deep breaths and trying to clear my head. I gave a shake of my head and when I felt my wrist was free, I shoved Wade away with all my might. Then slapped him so hard across the face, I knew it was going to leave a red mark for a while.

I caught him off guard (obviously he was in the moment) and he stumbled back, knocking into a punching bag. He almost fell but caught himself. He immediately looked up at me, his eyes surprised but not completely. He slowly stood up as I spoke slowly:

"I'm also not like you, Wade."

The pain was irrelevant in his eyes, if he had any at all, but I knew my own pain shown greatly in my eyes. I didn't bother to help him up or anything; I sprinted to the door and yanked it open with a giant _whoosh_. I had slightly confused, mostly angry tears well in my eyes as I darted to my room.

No one was in the halls. I suspected everyone was hiding in the kitchen/living room or in their own private bedrooms. I locked my door immediately, fell against it and started to cry silently. I mastered that art at a young age; I hated the hiccupping sounds I had as a young child and hated that they reminded me of why I was crying.

But the tears flowed all the same.

Some time after calming down, probably near midnight since it seemed plenty dark to be it, a light knock came on the door. I looked up from my book and glared at the door. I didn't want to move. There a small pause, mumbling and then another knock. I sighed and got up. I wish I had a little see-through hole to peek and see who was on the other side. I only could hope that Wade had the intelligence to stay away from me.

I opened it and was given a pleasant surprise. Chris gave me a weak and tired smile. A bruise was appearing on his jaw line. I frowned; an awkward silence came between us.

"Uh…are you, um, hungry? I stole again…"

He lifted up the same type of chips from before. I don't know where the laugh came from; I just started laughing. I got like when it was late. Chris smiled, his cheeks getting red and glanced around my room. A secret code for: can I come in?

"You can read minds, I think, Chris. I'm starving."

I closed the door as he walked in. I didn't decorate my room; the really only personalized thing I had was the stack of books on my desk. Beside training and missions, we were allowed to do pretty much whatever we wanted to do. I read; I enjoyed throwing myself away from the real world and diving into a new one for hours on end.

I didn't even know the title of the book I was reading at the moment.

He plopped on my bed and quietly opened the bag. I weaved around him and climbed near my pillow. I felt the tension but said nothing. I liked the silence around him. It was easy and sometimes not. It was interesting; many times with Chris, I've noticed that the air seemed to almost change with what he was feeling.

He offered the bag. I took one chip and munched on it.

"Are you…okay?"

Easy question; it made me suspicious.

"I'm fine…why the sudden concern?" I answered his question; it was fair to ask him one. But one thing I knew Chris couldn't do: lying. He got very red in the face, like he was already caught. He did that also when he was caught in a situation like this. The head in the window popped in my head immediately. I slightly rose an eyebrow and stared at him.

"I, uh… it's just that…"

I stared at him then laughed quietly. I patted his arm and pulled back; I said, "I'm fine, Chris. Just damn peachy."

He shook his head, looking down. He chewed another chip thoughtfully; his face was pulled into a cute frown and his mouth moved almost mechanically when he ate his chip. Why was I staring at him? I quickly started to count the little, almost bumps on the ceiling of my bedroom.

"I saw you with Wade in the training room. I also heard you crying."

That was a wake-up call. He turned this bright pink and slid a little away from me. I, at first, felt furious; I don't know why- I just did. That was an accident (or so I said) and it wasn't supposed to happen (or so I thought; I didn't fight back). Maybe I was lying to myself; I probably was. The crying part just made me embarrassed.

"Oh." That's all I could come up with.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I saw you, I think." He turned another shade darker.

"Why are you sorry?" I was genuinely curious.

"I-I…don't know."

I laughed quietly at the silly answer. Then said, "Well, Chris there are some things that happen for a reason. Others happen for no apparent reason at all. Some happen because unstable, hormonally imbalanced mercenaries do them. Take your pick."

He laughed; it probably wasn't too funny but it eased the uneasiness between us. It disappeared like it was never there at all. I smiled, probably looking like a complete idiot when I did it.

I hoped that Wade kissing me happened for a reason. I hoped this was the reason; it would end up that I would have some quiet time with Chris.


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **A storm is brewing, the clouds are on the horizon... when will it strike? Who will strike like lighting and who will roar like thunder (who will run and who will chase)? Lol, sooo many questions that are...well, you'll have to find out;)

* * *

Wednesday came and went; Wade avoided me but he didn't ignore me completely, like I did to him. No, there was the occasional glance in my direction and I knew he was hoping, or at least something close to it, that'd I would return it. I never actually found out if Wade was actually _in love_ with me or just getting excited by the challenge (a.k.a. hard-to-get game) I posed for him.

But, whatever, he made it plain and simple whose side he was on. When he joined Zero and Victor at the table, chatting away, I left the room on Thursday night but not before Victor gave me a sneer and his canines made an appearance.

After wandering a bit, I found John and Chris hanging around the library; I plopped on the furthest chair away from them and stared off into space.

"Wade chose the others," I blurted out.

John and Chris looked up from John's low whisper.

"What?" John questioned, pushing his cowboy hat up.

"You didn't see it coming? Nether did I. But it's obvious- check whose he's chatting happily away with at the table near the kitchen. They didn't look too happy but they accepted him… Victor sneered at me."

"Damnit." John shook his head, leaning back in his chair.

I haven't had a good vision in weeks. I was surprised that I didn't envision Wade and I kissing, but then again that showed my exact future. I silently cursed my limits and wondered: what now? We were outnumbered and it wouldn't be long before Stryker notice the split if he hasn't already seen it.

"What now?" Chris whispered, as if reading my thoughts.

I shrugged and said, "I dunno."

"Fred wouldn't stick around here very long… he's close to Zero…"

"But Zero's closer to Stryker, yeah, yeah, we all know that." I stated bluntly.

"Right," John agreed and continued, "but they all hate Victor. I doubt Wade will stand-"

"We should leave right away." I blurted again.

"What?" Chris whispered, his voice raising into a surprised pitch.

"If we leave now, Stryker's only got half a team left over. Maybe the better half but… but they clash. Logan and us were the only ones that kept them away from each other's throats."

"And?" John questioned.

The plan started to work in my head. "On the next mission, like Logan did. John, you can teleport anywhere right?"

"Yes… I haven't gone farther than a few miles, if that's what you're getting at Brooke."

"A mile is all we need to get the hell away, John," I said quietly.

"Victor's fast."

"He can't teleport."

"Brooke…"

"Why can't we try it? We'll end up dying anyway because Stryker isn't going to keep us around if he notices the teams among this team! He'd ether kill us all, torture us or kill just us! The longer we stay here, the more that probability becomes closer to happening!" I hissed.

Chris looked between us; his eyes darted to me, lingered, went to John's for a second before they came back to me. His face paled a bit. I could tell the idea was working through his head, slowly and making sure he wasn't missing any parts where someone could get seriously injured. A quick thought flashed through my head: who was he more worried about? Himself or me? John? Who?

John stared at me for a long time, probably processing it through his head.

"Have you…?"

"No. I haven't- as long as you guys stick with me, I can't see my own future. So if your future is entangled far too much with my own, my guess is lucky as yours. But… but if you guys leave me behind at a nearby city…"

I saw an angry gleam come over Chris's eye when I spoke about them going ahead, but it disappeared as soon as he noticed me looking at him. Maybe it was me…

"That's a dangerous risk," John stated. Chris shifted in his seat; a physical sign that he was agreeing with John. He still kept his mouth shut and rested his chin in his hand. He was never talkative during these discussions.

Anyways, John knew that I could handle myself.

"So? We've been around 'dangerous risks' for a while now, John. But if you two decide to split away from me and keep that promise- I may be able to see your future."

"What about you?" Chris said quickly and warily, keeping his tone low but I could hear the fear, slight excitement and over all, tiredness of it. I wondered why he was tired but maybe he was because the images of all those people were going through his head like mine.

"Do ether of you see your own future? Besides seeing yours, I'm human." I gave a slightly sick, slightly sly grin but it faded right away.

"Then again… if we split one by one, we'll probably have a less likely chance to survive- but it'd be easier to hide," I added with a slight cautious voice.

"We're abandoning the team- ether way, one by one or all together, sometime they'll track us down. We leave we don't know how long we'll live, whether one month or ten years more," John commented.

"It's the same here."

"Yeah but here, we have food, we have a roof over our heads… out there-"

"Is the real world, John." I said bluntly.

"There's a great risk," he repeated.

I know your first loyalty is with the team, John, I thought. I had known this all along when I was first recruited. John felt loyalty to the team, not the people in it. But I see it in his eyes that he's done of this killing. We all are. But I didn't voice that out. I respect John and he respects me; we never got down to that level with each other.

"When's the next mission?" I asked quietly, after a long moment of silence.

"In a few days," John murmured, throwing his left arm loosely over the back of the chair and folding his left leg over his right.

"Don't bring too much. Any cash, maybe a gun or something…" I shrugged.

"Out there's the real world, Brooke. You ain't supposed to carry nice, expensive handguns," John teased me.

"Fine then hide it." I retorted back playfully and got up, leaving the men behind.

I envisioned Stryker calling the whole team down to his office. Another mission.

This time he wanted the mutant alive and he stated that we'd better start keeping them alive; Wade, being Wade, questioned why. Stryker merely said governmental purposes and that was that. Wednesday came and went, Thursday was a complete blur and Friday was the night we took off to the southern part of the U.S.A. We filed into the plane, each team sitting on a different side of the plane. If Stryker noticed he never said anything.

We were quiet until Wade chose the worst time to ask me a question.

"So… who's the guy we're going after?"

Everyone stared at him for a moment and then their eyes darted to me.

"He may have an accent." That was a complete and wild guess.

"Oh, that helps." He snorted.

I shrugged. I didn't care. I was going through my plan over and over again, so much that I was pretty sure I knew it by heart.

"He's a mutant…"

"Really?" Wade retorted.

I gritted my teeth and tapped my finger against the armrest. Wade smirked at the sight. He's getting to you, Brooke, I thought to myself. A small vision of a whole argument breaking among us flashed in my head. I was going to make sure that never happened I thought grimly. Though it probably would be entertaining.

"Yeah Wade! He can manipulate kinetic energy. Turn into some form of attack that I haven't seen yet…"

Gradually, as if putting a movie on slow motion, the vision came to me.

He'd have long, dark hair. He'll be a bit of a looker too, no doubt from what I'm seeing and as I got a clearer message of his voice, it sounded like he actually had a Cajun accent. A pretty heavy one at that.

"_Then Remy LeBeau I am."_

I shook my head and stared at Wade. But I controlled the smirk on my face when he realized, with the rest of the team, I wasn't going to share what I envisioned.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing. Just us getting off the plane at night, barely could see anything…" I mused. Stryker gave me a side-ways glance but nothing more. Wade narrowed his eyes accusingly at me and I pulled my right leg over my left one comfortably. I liked this advantage over them, though it was useless to me. Still… I liked it.

**Please leave a review!**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **Tried a new way of writting; with the whole "before that" lol. Hope you don't mind the long spaces between updating- just been really busy, sorryXD Hope you leave a review!

* * *

It really happened. I gawked at the young man before me. I was weaponless besides the handgun I held was aimed at his chest. We were a good five meters from each other. Everything before was a blur but I saw it clearly all the same.

_(Before that…)_

We landed.

We started through the woods, making sure that we were all on the fringes. But I noticed that John and Chris were avoiding me. I felt betrayed; I knew already what they were thinking. A blank glance at me from John just supported my answer: they weren't going to go through with it. The loner, the only girl, was left to free herself.

Fine, I thought. I'd get away myself. I'd just have to sneak away…

But still, I felt hurt. Only by Chris though, I could understand John, he was always looking out for himself. But I guess I just thought Chris would back me up. He gave a slight scared, slight guilty look but I broke it. I won't deal with that, it would only make me stay longer.

I was sick of this place. I was staying no longer.

I knew we were approaching the house or building when Stryker put up his hand.

Stop.

We halted, gripping our weapons, posed for a fight. I saw a blur of this guy's fighting; if it wasn't too far in the future, which I had a hunch it was, he'd still be good enough to live through this ordeal. Maybe Stryker would change his mind and let this Remy guy stay on Team X.

He may enjoy killing or torturing innocent men, women and children more than I do.

I shifted my weight to my other foot, snapping a twig. Victor's head spun to my spot, growling slightly. Don't piss off the big guy, Brooke, I told myself. Alert him and death is in your face. Stryker's slightly fair on his good days and maybe I wasn't too lucky.

We approached the building.

Suddenly, a blast of glowing pink cards burst into the tree next to me. Our mutant leapt out of the bushes, a young man just like my visions. Maybe a bit cockier and not as mysterious but the same man all the same. Victor engaged and I tore off in the other direction.

I heard sudden shouts but I kept running. My dexterity able me to dodge oncoming trees with ease but I could only focus on one thing at a time, meaning I couldn't look at my feet and make sure they were not tripping over roots. But I focused in on the trees and every so often, I felt my feet slip and slide. I gave little yelps as I caught myself, feeling the pumping of adrenaline throughout my body.

It almost seemed like my senses were on fire. I could differ the oncoming footsteps behind me from my own. I spun around, sliding to a stop and pulling out my gun.

_(Present)_

It had happened to fast. I clutched my gun tighter, feeling my adrenaline still pumping wildly along with my heart. Wade was alone but he had his swords posed for a fight. I knew he could probably kill me but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Where in hell are you going?" He snarled.

"The hell out of here!" I shouted back.

In the spur of the moment, I pulled the trigger and fired at him. It felt odd for a second, the echoing of the gunshots from my own hand. There were little _dings_ from Wade's swords as he bounced them off, dodging all of them.

"Shit!" I swore out loud, but didn't move. What caught my stare was Wade's forehead. A little trickle of blood rolled down the left side of his face, showing where the bullet just barely brushed his skin. He gingerly touched the blood and hardness came into his eyes, but he didn't direct it at me.

"Where are you going?" He spoke huskily, still not looking at me. When he did, his eyes blazed darkly. I shoved down a shudder; Wade angry probably wasn't a good idea.

Suspicion rose in my mind. Why tell the enemy, why tell the- this is Wade. I stared at him, a very puzzled frown on my face. Was it Wade? Underneath the hard glint in his eye and the tenseness of his muscles… it was Wade.

"Away," I whispered when we heard hollering of many curses. The mutant we were going after had his thick accented voice rang the loudest.

"You got him," I stated.

"We'll be coming after you," Wade said, looking up at me.

There was nothing there, despite everything I knew about Wade. Nothing but a dark pool. But a message still: leave. He didn't speak it in case Stryker came but I saw it all the same. I gave him a curt nod and felt the urge to kiss him goodbye. But no time. I mustn't leave a reason to come back.

Hearing Stryker's shouts for me, I took off again. I slipped into the woods, hopefully silent as possible, and kept running. My adrenaline pumped my body with energy and I kept going. And going. I never looked back, not once. But I did hear this:

"Where is she?"

"Gone… got away before I could catch her."

I shut out the world as best as I could to avoid the yelling from Stryker.

After a few hours of the whole night running when I was drenched in sweat, covered in mud, twigs and other debris, I staggered into a town. My mouth was dry as sand and just thinking of the rain-soaked forest made me even thirstier. I suddenly remembered: I had no money, no I.D. and definitely no back-up story of my appearance.

I opened into a twenty-four hour café and sat down at a booth. The plump, older woman with striking red hair walked over.

"You okay cookie?" She whispered.

I shut my eyes and struggled to breathe. My chest just felt like it was going to explode from the running.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Away," I whispered.

"Okay sweetie…" Her high heels clopped away and I opened my eyes again, watching her to sneak around to the kitchen. Was there anyone in there? Where was the first escape? My mind immediately set into my fight-or-flee mode, making sure I knew I could survive smashing through a window or bursting for the door.

The woman came out with a soda. She sat across from me and gently pushed the sugary goodness towards me. The soda we had at the base was generic; it almost had no taste besides the first few bubbles and then nothing. This felt like heaven. As I drained my giant cup, the woman watched me and then told me a little about herself.

She was Rose (I could call her that). She asked for my name and I said, "Brooke."

She smiled and said, "Well, Brooke, you are lucky to find us here. My house is right around the corner and if you want, you can take a shower. I do have some clothes for ya, so you'll have some nice fresh ones!" She smiled at me again.

I paused, blinking at her. This woman, who just had me walk into her café dirty, probably slightly bloody and just plain slightly wild looking, was offering me to come to her house and use her place.

"T-thank you," I stammered.

She laughed and said, "It's been a long shift, dear. I'm up for any excuse to get away." She flashed another smile at me and her older eyes twinkled with sincere kindness. I could trust this woman.

The shower felt amazing. I used almost every scented shampoo, conditioner and anything else I could get my hands on. After almost getting light-headed from the scents, I stepped off and dried off. I took the longest time I have ever taken drying off, not feeling pressured for any male friends waiting. I pulled on the clothing, smiling that they seemed to fit perfectly.

I came down the stairs, feeling entirely human and smiled when Rose was pulling out snacks.

"There's no need to-"

"Brooke, you're starving!" She laughs and continues, "I'm not about to let a guest go hungry, am I?"

I gave an awkward smile and she gestured to the nearest chair. I sat down, reveling in the soft and gentle touch when she brought over the store bought cookies.

"Not homemade, I'm afraid. But they're still good."

I let her take the first two before I dung in. She also brought over two cups of water and together we silently munched on our cookies and sipped the water.

"Brooke… how old are you?"

I swallowed my cookie and glanced at her. Then warily said, "Twenty-three… why?"

"I can't give you an apartment, dear. But I have an old friend…" She paused, seeing my face pale.

"Brooke, you may not tell me about yourself but where ever you came from it's not good. You don't have to tell me but you need a place to stay. There aren't a lot of people like myself," you got that right, I thought, "and… well, you're young. You have a long life ahead of you."

She smiled gently and continued about her friend.

"Emily runs an animal rescue in Ohio. We've been friends since high school; she is only a few towns over from where we went to high school… she has always been an animal lover. Well, she's looking for some hands around the farm place. All she has is her and that fifteen years old boy… I don't remember his name. But she also told me that she also has a deal for any people looking for work: if they are willing to work full time there, see her basement is like a small apartment, she'll only make you pay half the rent she'd rent it out for… whatada think? The regular rent price is already cheap."

She stared at me and I realized I was holding a cookie still. I took a small bite and chewed thoughtfully. Ohio… I've been there a couple of times. It's near from where I was raised. Rose is a nice person and if Emily is her friend, no doubt she would have to be kind too, I think.

"Can I… stay here for the night?"

Rose nodded and said, "Sure, sweetie! You can stay here for a few days while you roll the thought through your head! The spare bedroom is upstairs, last door on the right." She glances at her watch and stands up. "I must be back at the café, getting it ready for business today. See you in a little bit, Brooke."

She grabbed her tossed purse from the couch, pulled on her jacket and headed to the door. Then she spun around and said, "You're welcome to anything in the kitchen, Brooke." With that, she left me alone.

I went upstairs, glancing at the clock and realizing how early in the morning it still was. My stomach was full, I was clean and now all I wanted to do was fall asleep. I climbed into the single bed gently, not bothering to change into pajamas and pulled a thin blanket over myself. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **I know, I know- I haven't updated in a while:( Sorry! But, hehehe, to be honest, the next few chaps. may be a bit boring:P But good readers stick it out, right? Lol...

* * *

I woke up, made breakfast and around one, I walked over to the café. For a small town, it was sure busy. It must have been the best one, or the only one, because people came in and out as quickly as possible. I strode into the place casually but I knew all too well that everyone was curiously looking at me.

This was a small town. Everyone would know everyone; wives, husbands, parents, children and grandchildren. I was the new girl, the mysterious no one knew came from. Rose smiled at me, then finished giving an order to the cook in the back and gestured to an empty booth. I wandered over and we both slid into opposite sides.

"Have you thought about it?"

I nodded. She didn't say anything, glanced at the cashier and said, "What do you think?"

The farther away, the better, I thought. "I'll do it."

It took about a day and a half for the Emily to arrive here, in Louisiana from Ohio. She came in a dusty red pick-up truck and wore a pair of riding boots when she finally arrived an afternoon where Rose and I were chatting away. I gave a quick glance at her shoes again when Rose walked over and they embraced for a moment. Since the good riding boots were expensive and never did Jack have the amount of money for two new pairs of riding boots, we wore sneakers while riding. Otherwise, she wore a pair of washed out jeans and a dark green plaid button-up shirt.

The woman, Emily, appeared to be a very tough woman and with a sharp tongue that let's you know what she thinks of you right away.

Kind reminded me of Wade… I gave my head a shake, reminding myself that, that chapter of my life is over. And I hope for a very long, long time.

She had to be beautiful once, sometime ago; her lean but muscular frame gave off the vibe of working all her life, maybe on a farm or something similar. Rose did say she was an animal lover. She had deep brown eyes that seemed to sparkle with intelligence against her natural tan skin from the sun. She showed little signs of any wrinkles besides ones that appeared very new. Stress perhaps.

She asked for my name when she stopped in front of Rose and me. I stood up from our booth of quiet small talk and shook Emily's hand shortly. Then after I gave her my name Brooke Anderson, which in fact was my real last name, she gave me a hard long look before nodding slightly.

"Ever worked with horses? Animals?" Were about the only questions she asked in front of Rose.

"Yes. I rode them till I moved away from… the family."

It actually hurt to think of Jack. I didn't want it to hurt; I wanted to still feel angry and bitter but he was right. I shouldn't have joined Team X. I should've just left for college, like a little normal woman.

But I'm not normal. I reminded myself, purposely and not purposely, ever day of my awareness of my powers. For a moment, I was stuck in a depressing stance in front of the two women. Only for a moment though and that's when Emily gave another nod.

I decided it must take a lot for her to smile.

"Got your stuff packed?" Emily asked.

"Uh…" I mumbled, glancing at Rose.

"This is all I got." I glanced down, staring at my shoes. I suddenly realized that I was wearing normal clothing with giant, midnight military boots. A small blush rose to my cheeks and I let out a nervous sigh, looking back up. Emily raised a skeptical eyebrow, re-looking me over now.

"Hmm," she hummed.

Rose quickly stepped in, obviously unsettled by Emily's now suspicious look.

"Brooke can take whatever she likes from Chloe's clothes closet and dresser. Go on home, Brooke."

Never hearing Rose's voice so authoritative, I took off with a small nod of respect towards both of them and had to control my muscles from scampering out of there like a scared rabbit.

Rose had told me a little about her daughter, Chloe, the other day. Married, she left everything that didn't fit her anymore for her mom, Rose, to use if needed. Wandering up to the room I have stayed in, which happened to be Chloe's room, picked up a small, random duffle bag from the closet floor and walked to the dresser.

While randomly pulling plain t-shirts and yanked a few jeans from their stubborn spots, I found a jacket. My hand slowly stroked it, afraid if it was old and would crumble into dust from the lightest touch. It was a faded black leather jacket and I knew it was expensive. Very expensive; I startled when Rose suddenly spoke up behind me.

"Chloe adored that jacket. Sadly… she was never into the black color as a teenager. But, gosh, did she flaunt that jacket around when she was younger…" Rose sighed, smiling slightly at the happy memories. I stroked it again, settling down any disturbed fabric and slowly closed it back up.

"Oh no!" Rose rushed to my side, stopping me from closing the dresser's drawer.

"What?"

"Take it!" She ushered quickly and when I stepped back hesitantly, she pulled out the jacket.

"Oh no, I couldn't!" I shook my head, scooping up my barely filled duffle bag. Rose clicked her tongue, snatched it from my hand and waved me away.

"Go back downstairs. Emily doesn't want to leave till tomorrow, anyways. Go on! There's a snack on the counter for ya," she said, turning back to the dresser.

I raised a questioning eyebrow but shook my head and headed downstairs. Finding more store-bought chocolate chips, I started to quietly munch on them as I heard a truck rumble up the driveway. Glancing out the kitchen's window, into the darkening afternoon, I saw Emily's truck pulling up.

I raced to the door, opening it in as she pulled into a park and turned off the truck. She brushed right past me and came to Rose, whom was coming down with my now full-looking duffle bag.

"Hey Em, what are you doing over here?"

Emily gave a small glance around before answering.

"Ah, hotel was packed. I didn't book a reservation."

Rose smiled and shook her head.

"You always ran off like a maniac when something caught your eye!"

Emily cracked a smile and gave a dry chuckle.

"Yes, but good I stay here? We're leaving bright and early in the morning."

I inwardly winced. I was tired of getting up early; I actually have quite enjoyed being able to sleep in till nine or ten in the morning. It feels good to see the sun brightly shining and not still confided in that base camp. Then again, I reminded myself: the longer I stay here, the more likely they'll find me.

"How early?" I asked.

Emily turned around to me, a bit of a smirk on her face that once again reminded me of Wade.

"Five-thirty. Takes about sixteen hours, limited stops too. If we leave right on schedule, we may just get back at around eightish."

This time, I didn't stop myself from groaning and both of the older women laughed together.

**Leave a review if you can!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Yay! Another update! :D I was wanted to give a big thanks to My Beautiful Ending. They have stuck with my story for a while and reviewed just about every chapter even with my long absences. Thank you so much!**

**And now on with the story XD Things slow down a lot... for only a couple of chapters, so just bear with it okay? Lol ;D Enjoy all the same!**

* * *

Five-thirty AM; too early for any human being to be up. But still, I groggily dragged myself out of bed, took a nice long shower and hopped downstairs. Rose smiled tiredly at me, blowing on coffee while Emily walked past me and hopped into the shower.

That's when I realized that I'm traveling about sixteen hours in a small truck with a woman I barely know, on recommendation of a woman I also barely knew. My nerves shot up and I felt suddenly nervous. It's like I just completely forgot I just came from a military trained team of mutants.

"It's okay, Brooke. Emily will… warm up, sometime. She's tough but she's nice and fair. Just respect her," she gave me a reassuring smile and I only could give a nervous one back at her. She chuckled lightly, taking a small sip of her coffee.

"Want some?" she asked.

I shook my head no and heard the water above turn off. I felt my neck hairs stand on end as the vision came.

_"You did what?!" snarled a young male's voice._

_"Jason, you need help there-"_

_"Damnit Emily! I told you-" That must have been Jason._

_"Look here, boy! I'm your boss and no matter if I'm your aunt or not, you'll have to work with the girl… she looks like she came from a hard background."_

_"She'll be gone like the rest of them…" Jason, the boy, said coldly._

_"Jason…"_

_"They always leave, Emily. They never come back ether."_

"Brooke!" Emily's harsh yell startled me and I spun around, my eyes wild.

"Let's go!" She barked again, though smirking. She thought I was daydreaming or fallen asleep on my feet. Rose smiled despairingly at me, got up and gave me a quick hug.

"Emily said she'll bring you to visit the next time," she said enthusiastically.

I gave a weak smile and then a vigorous nod before Emily called from the truck again, her shout dying in the roar of the red beast outside deafening to life. Rose had a few tears come into her eyes, waved me on and when I walked towards the truck, after jumping when Emily honked the horn for me to hurry up, I glanced back at Rose's home.

How could such little time with me make her tear up?

She gave up her own daughter's clothing to an ex-murder-by-association! She gave her food she worked hard for, to a…. a _mutant_. I tossed my small duffle bag into the seat next to Emily and quickly pulled on my seat belt. The woman slowly pulled out of the driveway, giving a brisk wave to Rose as we drove off. I watched through my window until I could no longer see Rose.

I slumped back in my seat, completely and totally unprepared for the road trip with Emily.

I slept the first five hours, waking up now and then, only if we happened to hit a nasty bump or Emily turned a bit too sharply for me. But ether way, we just kept on going. The sun was already high in the sky when I finally woke up for the last time. We had pulled into a gas station and Emily was out of the car. Raising my head an inch, I saw on her side that she was talking on a pay phone. Curious about my vision and still slightly suspicious, I decided to eavesdrop. I didn't move a muscle, acting like I was still asleep and listened in.

"Jason, you need help there-" Emily was cut off by someone's voice on the other line. Suddenly, I felt the truck sped up a little bit and then cut in front of someone. Emily must have been angry or something; it took every ounce of self-control not to stop myself from ramming into the door.

"Look here, boy! I'm your boss and no matter if I'm your aunt or not, you'll have to work with the girl… she looks like she came from a hard background."

Then I felt Emily's blank eyes bore holes into my back. Still, I didn't move.

There was a long pause before the other voice started speaking again, in a quieter and probably darker tone. I only knew who was on the other line: Jason, from my vision. A debate came inside my head; tell Emily about myself or not.

"Jason…" Emily's voice took a softer tone I had never heard come out of her yet.

Another moment as she listened. This time, I couldn't make out the muffled voice of Jason.

"I know… she's different, Jason. And Rose adored her-"

There was a dry chuckle and Emily's voice lost its kindness and sweetness.

"Yes, yes- Rose adores any helpless child that walks onto her porch. But Brooke… the look in her eyes, Jason, is far different. Perhaps you can… never mind then. Yeah, yeah, the other drivers are having fits about my driving. See you in a little bit. We're nearly about halfway. See ya later. Bye."

She hung up the phone abruptly and stomped off towards the small store manning the gas station, I presumed to say that she was going to go pay for the gas she must have bought. I shook my head, pulling myself into a much more comfortable position, and ran a hand through my hair, hoping it didn't look too bad.

Emily came back in another minute and climbed silently into the truck, giving me a slightly suspicious look, stuck her key and turned the vehicle on. Then she pulled out of the gas station without a second glance at me; I could only wonder why though. Emily wasn't much of a talker during this trip.

It was a slow trip, nothing more than an hour dragging on and on and when I think it's a time to stop, Emily keeps driving along and the endless hour begins once more. I've lost count how many times that had happened and wasn't about to start guessing. I merely leaned my forehead against the cool glass and watched passing cars.

"Where'd you come from?"

My eyes glanced at Emily, who didn't break her stare at the road ahead of us.

"The Midwest region…" I said.

She gave a dry laugh and said, "So you're probably coming back home, huh?"

"Yeah," I answered, realizing that she was right! I was returning home, though Ohio was not my birth state but I had been there a countless number of times for visiting Dad's parents, whom lived on the border with my actual home state, Michigan. It seemed so long ago that I was playing at their house, exploring its cracks and best hiding places.

"So… what are the rules?"

I felt confidence slowly leak into my body for a reason and I knew I had to use it before it leaked back out. Emily gave me a questioning look but her eyes remained blank as she turned back to watch the road.

"First, follow the rules and you won't lose your job."

"Okay." That was an obvious one.

"Mess with my animals in anyway; giving them alcohol or anything like that- prepared to be homeless and jobless. Going with the animals, give only what's on the list for them. Ask permission for any extra treats."

Emily glanced at me; I forgot that I was a full-grown adult and dropped my stare with her.

"Also, no drinking, smoking, doing drugs or whatever the kind of stuff you kids do these days. If you're drunk, find somewhere else to sleep and hang over. I will not tolerate any smoking at all on the property and if I do find you-"

"I'm fired," I finished. She arched an eyebrow but nodded in agreement.

"Yup."

"That's it."

"Stay in your basement. There's a door that you can use as your own front door. I have already put some food down there, figuring some rowdy kid would come looking for a place to stay. But you'll have to go shopping in a little bit, after you get you're first paycheck."

I gazed at her for a moment before turning back to face out the window.

My thoughts drifted, bringing up the past when I didn't want it. I pushed off the memories, but I couldn't fight the feeling any longer. I was bothered by why Wade had let me go. Why? Affection- had actually the mercenary fallen 'head over heels' for me? My heart gave a small flutter; out of nervousness or affection I couldn't make the difference between the two. Then I was disturbed by my own feelings, reminding myself of his murderous killing of the innocent people in Africa.

Then all that fuzzy feeling washed away. I felt empty.

No, I felt very alone in the world; it seeped in like a sickness. At least with Stryker I had been among my own 'kind'. I had been welcomed, more or less, for who and what I was. I had been part of something simple and easy; get in, kill people, find information, kill more people and get out. Then train and train till the next mission came about; then repeat all that.

Out there, in the real world I called it, was where each new day was different. Each day hadn't been planned out strategically with practically six, military-trained mutants prepared for the worse. There, you yourself had to plan everything, from sunrise to sunset. You practically had to face everything alone, in my position.

But also out there, I could be me. I didn't have to acknowledge that others were more superior to me (besides Emily) and only be aware of that we were all equals. We're all human, or at least, mostly human. Out there, you didn't have to kill innocent people for the mere amusement and boredom of others. Out there, you could die free.

Still, with the pros and cons weighing heavily inside my head, I felt lonely.

I missed John's logic. The guy who pointed out everything, good or bad, of a plan or really anything you presented to him; he was thoughtful but wasn't cold and distant. I missed outsmarting Fred in conversations over his head, still disbelieving that he was that dense of a man.

Then there was Logan, the guy who left first. I had a small fight with myself on my feelings with him; I felt abandonment and almost resentment towards the man. He left us to rot underneath Stryker! But still, he gave us a chance to leave with him. Why didn't anyone leave with him, I don't know; I barely know why I didn't leave with him myself.

Were we too cowardly? Too scared of the Team hunting us down and ending up killing us. Too afraid that we'd get caught, dragged back to base and tortured. Maybe this was for me. I was afraid, if not have Stryker but have the team.

Where we actually loyal to Stryker, in what I assumed was Victor's position and Zero's also? My head started to hurt from all the questions and I dropped the subject, feeling exhaustion slowly set in.

There was also Wade to think about.

I guess I even missed Wade's teasing sneers and god, even his flirtatious moods. I ignored the memory of kissing, feeling once again disgusted that I kissed something like that. The whole thing was a mess really; one moment, I was ready for him and the next, I was practically vomiting into his mouth as the sickening memories of him.

I was still completely baffled on his willingness to let me go. It had to be impossible that he actually felt actual feelings for me! Wasn't it? Women were nothing but a ride for Wade; always there when he needed them and he was never short of them until he came to the base. Then I came along. Wasn't it just a simple game of cat-and-mouse?

I was never sure if I wanted to know the answer.

Then Chris… my eyelids trembled and then shut closed as I thought of the lamp clicking on and off, on and off. It was relaxing. It's what I dreamed of until Emily woke me.

**Leave a review if you can!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Haha, another chapter & so quickly! ;D I've been shifting through my latest chapters and trying to add ingredients that kept the chapters interesting (before I post them) and hopefully, it'll keep readers excited for the next chapter ;)**

* * *

"Only a few more hours."

That was about two hours ago, when Emily said that. I couldn't fall asleep anymore, forced or not. I probably won't sleep good tonight because I got so much sleep going up and now, I was so wide awake I almost preferred walking to her farm. Then I reminded myself of how stupid that was.

We had stopped for an early lunch, courteous of Emily and ate quickly before we hopped back into the car. The last few hours seemed to go the fastest, as Emily pulled off the main highway and started to take the smaller and quieter roads. It turned darker and darker, becoming a deep navy blue in the sky. Emily took a sharp right turn and slowly the road turned into a gravel driveway that jumbled me in my seat.

"We're here." She said.

Lunch seemed a long time ago but I didn't say how hungry I was at all. I was kind of use to being hungry; on the plane, we only packed the needed food no extra snacks. I shook the thoughts out of my head, grabbed the duffle bag from between my feet and got out. There was a boy sitting on the house's front porch.

He couldn't have been sixteen or so. He had short, black hair and angry eyes as Emily and I came up to the house. He did have growing muscles though but he was lean and still a bit toothpick skinny though.

"Jason, Brooke. Brooke, Jason." Emily introduced us. I felt the tension run high. He eyed the one duffle bag I had and frowned. Then his eyes narrowed, the frown left his face leaving only an angry shadow behind.

"Is that all you brought?"

"Didn't have much to begin with." I said back calmly. Emily moved slightly to stand between us.

"Jason, you best get back to your parents place or they'll go blaming me for your bad grades. Get outta of here." Emily said sternly, Jason left muttering furiously. A car near the other side of the house, roared to life and he left.

We walked into the living room, Emily tossing the car and house keys on a small coffee table and I clutching my duffle bag.

"Not friendly, is he?" I asked.

Emily spun around, a furious note in her eye. I quickly shut my mouth, staring up at her. But then it left her, replaced with tiredness and she sighed.

"Jason's… unwelcoming with most people. The door," she gestured to her left, where a small door was, "is to the basement. You'll find downstairs there's a door you'll use as your front door. Here's the keys," she tossed a pair of keys to me and I caught them, "to the basement doors- this one is always open. I trust you not to disturb me through this way unless an emergency. And… we'll see you at seven in the morning."

Emily stared at me. I nodded, clutched the keys and pulled up my bag onto the shoulders and went to my new home.

It was a plain white square basement. The stairs I had come down were to the left and practically right in front of them was the door going outside. Around the stairs, was a spot were a small couch sat and a tiny, apartment TV. I walked forward a bit, dropping my bag on the couch and saw a decent kitchen. I'm no cook but it was a nice to a kitchen to myself.

A few cupboards were filled with two boxes of cereal, a few cans of what appeared fruit and a gallon of fresh milk sat in the small fridge. To the right of the kitchen, was the bedroom and next to it, the bathroom. I checked it out, to find it very… small and the shower wasn't too bad. But I had a feeling that I'd have to get up pretty early to get nice, hot water.

The bedroom was neat, except for a few cobwebs here and there but otherwise, a small bed in the left corner, an old dresser, a chair and reading lamp. All in all, no matter what, it felt more like home than the base. I put the clothes Rose gave me, into the dresser and suddenly, my breath left me.

The black jacket sat at the bottom of the bag. Anger burned in my body for a moment but then happiness. She did care, didn't she? I placed it gently on the dresser, changed into the pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, climbed into bed. I didn't fall asleep till later but my head was so full of thoughts of the last few days, it felt like a dream.

I was woken up by a banging noise.

"Get up! … We've got stuff to do…" The words were muffled but they didn't belong to Emily but Jason. I blinked slowly, wondering why he was at Rose's home when I suddenly remembered where I was, why I was here and what I'm going to be doing. I threw back the blankets, pulled on a pair of jeans and a fresh t-shirt then sprinted to the door. After racing back to grabbing my key, much to my annoyance, I unlocked the door to see Jason scowling at me.

"Let's go!" he snarled before he spun around and stalked off.

I stared at Jason's back for a moment, frowning and titled my head. Someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed! Or maybe he was just always that angry… ether way, I grabbed a granola bar from the cabinet after more searching and raced after him. Luckily, Emily joined us and handed me a rubber band to keep up my hair. She smirked and I realized: seven was the start of working for them. Not the start of the day.

That means getting up earlier than I thought to take a shower. Jason pushed open the doors, and there was a lot of neighing, squawking, meowing and even a bark greeted us. A three-legged dog came over to us, wagging her tail.

"Hey there, Cassie," Jason murmured to the black and white dog. Cassie's back left leg was gone but where it should have been, silky, midnight fur grew and she appeared to be fine without it. Then she noticed me, came hobbling up and looked up at me. She wagged her tail wildly, barked twice and nudged my hand. I grinned, scratching her ears and she barked again, hopping after Jason into the barn.

"Cassie was hit by a car a couple of years ago… no one would take her so we took her in." Emily explained.

I nodded silently, watching as Jason disappeared into the farthest left stall.

Emily walked in and I followed after her, looking around. It was beautiful to be in here, the sunlight just barely made it through the cracks and made it feel like a warm dream. Out of an open stall, came mewing and I peered in. A mother cat with her three, little kittens, looked up at me. The grey tabby cat meowed, which stretched into a yawn and the three little kittens scrambled up to investigate me.

One was a cute, grey tabby and white with bright green eyes. He reached me first and with tiny dagger claws, stretched up against my leg. I grinned at the kitten, bent down and picked him up. Immediately, he squirmed around a bit till he was comfortable and started to purr as I stroked his head. I shook my head, amused by his lazy behavior and set him back down much to his protest.

His little sister, a pale ginger tabby, stayed by their mother and stared up at me with wide amber eyes. She had one front white paw, which looked like a little sock.

"So… you've met Cinder, Sock, Holly and Knight." Jason muttered behind me.

I spun around, to see him stroking a horse's head. The horse wasn't that big but he had a deep set of brown eyes and a nice-sized head.

"Who?" I questioned.

He pointed to the white and grey kitten.

"Cinder, Sock," he pointed to the ginger girl, "and Knight." There was suddenly a moving dark grey buddle of fur next to the mother's back. "Holly's the mom." The grey tabby looked up at both of us, yawning again.

"Okay."

"Brooke!" Emily's call brought me to the last stall and she held a bucket of some type of birdseed or grain. "Chickens," she said with a smile.

"Next to Charlie's," she gestured to the big chestnut horse where Jason was standing, "stall-the right one next to him. Go through it and outside, there'll be a pen of chickens for you to feed."

The chickens, I don't like them. They didn't like me. Simple. I wasn't about to go into the pen alone without Emily or even Jason. They absolutely loathed me.

"Don't worry," Jason started, "they don't like anyone but Emily." He shrugged, continuing to groom Charlie. There was a smaller, quieter neigh came from a nearby stall and I wandered over to it. A bay mare, fair prettier than Charlie, stared at me from the back of her stall. She had a vibrant white blaze down her face with black points (a black nose and on her legs). She nickered warmly again.

"Phantom," Jason read her nameplate on the door. I glanced at it, gazing over it before looking back at the pretty mare. I glanced at Jason but he had already disappeared into the last stall again, bringing out a bucket of freed. He scowled at me for a second, realizing that I was watching before it became a frowned.

"Well, come on! Even the newbie has to help!" That's what started our friendship, I think.

Only a week after I was here, John arrived. I was lucky that I was alone but not so lucky to see him. I raced into the driveway, gawking at him as he stood looking around.

"John!" I shouted. He turned to look at me and in a flat second, he stood on the front porch where I had just finished sweeping for Emily. I was frozen in slight awe and slight fear. He was here… he was here… the thought pounded and hit against all my thoughts. That means they could find… that means they could kill Jason… Emily… me.

"Brooke!" John snapped. I was brought back to reality and looked up at him.

"What?" I squeaked.

"I'm alone."

"You best be."

He chuckled, smiling sly and then it disappeared. "Left a few hours ago." I didn't ask him how he left.

"How'd you find me?"

"Lucky guess. Came into a town where you must've gone through… woman said she saw a girl with same boots as I had."

Rose, I thought.

"The others…"

John shrugged.

"Chris is gone too."

The mention of his name fluttered my heart and I gripped the broom tighter.

"And?"

"Fred was coming, I think…" He shrugged again. "Wade, Zero and Vic stayed with Stryker."

Oh god, that means they can still get me. Hysteria rose in my body again and panic settled in my head. A thousand different ways of how they could track me down; kill me in the night or in broad daylight…my blood would be sprayed across the gravel driveway, dying the sandy brown rocks to a dirty red-brown. How they could get rid of Jason, Emily and Rose. My breath rose in pathetic gasps as I tried to settle myself down.

"Do-do… why'd the hell you'd come here?" I finally yelled.

John frowned, obviously surprised by my outburst.

"Just…"

"Never mind that John. You'd better leave, for the safety of me and for yourself." I said coldly. It hurt to say it though. I respected John; it hurt to turn him down and tell him to get the hell out of here. He stared at me for a moment.

"Find a place to stay hidden…" I breathed, trying to calm myself.

"Anywhere… please leave." I whispered and looked up at him. I couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses.

He shrugged, strode out into the sunlight and looked at me over his shoulder again before about to teleport. Something pained me to see him go, that maybe I was that desperate to see another mutant again. Or maybe I actually missed Team X… well, only three people.

"John," I said.

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry… stay alive, okay?"

He gave a cocky grin, tipped his hat and disappeared. That was the last time I ever saw, in person, a member of Team X.

**Please (if possible) leave a review!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I'm super happy right now:) Just because of an awesome thing ;D Check it out on my profile page if you're that interested in itXD But anyways, due to that happiness and the shortness of the next two chapters, guess what?**

**A DOUBLE POST. Yup^^ So be prepared for one more new chapter today!**

* * *

Time went by quickly as I learned about Emily and Jason. Emily was Jason's aunt, her sister's son, lived only a few miles away. He wasn't that bad, just bad with unknown and new people that was it. He did enjoy some sick jokes though and did have an odd way of thinking once in a while.

But he warmed up to me. After a few weeks of waking me, I finally had woken up before him and had all my jobs done before him. Ever since then, it's been a race between us. Emily was like a stern aunt to me, reminding me bluntly this was a job though frequently, she let Jason and I ride Phantom and Charlie in the few acres behind the place.

She brought us to volunteer everywhere, from animal hospitals to high school bake sales. I embarrassed Jason in front of all of his classmates, racing up to him and giving him a giant hug. He said that actually, half of the boys asked how old I was and if I was single. I had responded to him that I was, in fact, far too old for any of them.

He laughed and told them the next day.

"It was like taking a toy from a toddler!" he laughed when he came back.

Gradually, the unpleasant memories of the base and Team X were pushed to the back of my mind. I still trained at a local gym when I could, trying to keep my form just incase it did come in handy. But when I was left to watch the farm for a day or a couple of hours, even with my odd training for myself, nervousness and slight panic settled in. The thoughts I had thought of when John had come were just as wild as when I first thought of them and always made me on edge. Many times, I stayed in the barn with the animals and pasted the time away reading books.

Even though I rarely got visions when I did, they were a crazy mess. They absolutely made no sense to me whatsoever. But the visions were a jumble of little things; one time, I had multiple visions come at me at once. I saw the Las Vegas sign in Nevada, a motorcycle of some sort and tasted alcohol on my tongue when it was over.

That came once.

Another one was full of bright lights. Happy laughter and joyful shouts were always echoing in my ears. The lights were full of different colors, from the rainbow and in between those colors too. It was quite a sight if I actually could have made out anything. It blurred together like I was spinning on something. But I made out one couple every time I had that vision.

A blonde young woman carrying a side bag and her boyfriend had dark brown hair with a brown-like jacket. The girl had her hand pulling her boyfriend behind them. I don't know how many times I saw the vision but each was a bit clearer than the other.

After a while, those visions disappeared.

A year passed by and no one from Team X found me, besides John. I turned twenty-four, with a small celebration with a tired Emily and grumpy Jason. Year two came and went as quick as a snap of your fingertips; I was enjoying life the most that year. Everything seemed so wonderful that year. Jason had a girlfriend, Emily and I and the business were doing great, the weather always seemed suited for the day. My twenty-fifth birthday was far more fun than my first here, spent hanging out with Jason and riding almost all day.

Six years passed…

At first, a wonderful life... has no gone down hill. Jason's parents started to fight and I often heard him crying in Charlie's stall. No visions came but yet; I never technically got any visions besides the usual. I predicted Holly, our mother cat, becoming ill and had to be taken to the vet right away. I predicted one of the chickens getting killed by a fox. But none of my visions were… happy. I chose not to remind them of a party, though Emily got me a card.

A few of those years were almost molded together. Jason's parents seemed to be getting better when suddenly his dad found out about an affair his mother was having with one of her co-workers. He immediately told her to get out of the house and she left them. They haven't heard anything from her since then. Jason's nothing but a shadow of what he was; Emily is concerned but won't confront his father because she was still in shock about her sudden sister's betrayal. And all I have to say on the subject was: I didn't see it coming.

I started to worry over my appearance; though I was keeping a fairly young look since both of my parents were always told they look young for their age (I guessed at genes, I suppose). My birthdays came silently, just as I wanted. Happy peace was started to become hard to come by.

We lost the rest of the chickens to a virus of some sort. The vet had to put them all down. Knight, Holly's black kitten and Cinder and Sock's brother, got run over by a car, a complete accident. I saw that but wasn't able to stop the car soon enough. We buried him underneath a huge tree where often, little sparrows played in the branches above.

The latest was lazy, so far (it was January now). Jason and his father were packing up and getting ready to move. Jason and his girlfriend broke up, though I urged Jason to try and keep it long distance. The vision of the lights came back again and often, my head was hurting because of the lights that flashed in my head. Emily was often over to her brother's-in-law home, helping them put away things and even helped selling some of the too big things to take. They were only getting a small apartment after all.

I was sitting in the barn, early February, when I finally got a new, bigger vision then my tiny ones.

_The lights; I could see what was making them now. All sorts of different light bulbs in bright, different shaped lanterns and glowing different colors. It was quite pretty actually. There the couple was again! They fluttered through the crowd, passing other couples, families, groups of young friends and others with happy smiles. I got a glimpse of a woman being shoved into a tiny glass box._

_Suddenly, I felt like I was put into fast forward._

_There was a sudden pain the exploded from my body. I couldn't see anything because it turned pitch black. A scream erupted somewhere and I realized with shock, it came from me. But it wasn't my voice. This wasn't my body. I was thrown out of that position, to be standing a few feet away and observing. A blood splatter appeared on a window and rolled down._

_All electricity surrounding that area, shut down. A tall, muscular man stepped up and raced away. I couldn't see who it was. I didn't want to know._

For the next week, I barely slept as the scream tormented my dreams and turned them into nightmares. The blood splatter was what disturbed me the most. It wasn't like, from a clean gunshot. Like some animal had ripped open something or clawed it's way through something. It scared me. It haunted me. Emily told me that I was getting the shadows again.

"The what?" I asked.

"The shadows underneath your eyes… Rose said you had some very disturbing deep ones underneath your eyes when she first met you. You're getting them again… is everything all right?" Emily asked gently.

I nodded silently. She didn't ask again. I often rode Charlie or Phantom to the farthest places the acres would allow, happy to be away from my depressing home and just settling down for a nice, slow and long ride on the trails with the quiet animals.

I saw another vision a few days later.

_The mountains loomed in the background like majestic kings. I was high up, I assumed. The mountains, they were beautiful and I was in awe to be so close to one. Where I grew up, mountains were nothing but a distant dream to dream about. To imagine being on top of the world!_

_The sun was shining high and mighty in the sky. It was very bright against the gentle blue of the cloudless sky._

I felt reassured. That was a happy vision. I forced myself to think about the mountains, the Sun and the ocean blue sky whenever the scream or blood was brought up again. I wasn't sure what was more disturbing: the scream and blood or the way I was forcing myself not to really think at all.

The winter completely ended, the white snow had turned to wet and annoying slush that turned to mud, which dried and turned into bright green grass. Spring was a happy and sad time. Jason and his father left, finding a new home somewhere else. It was a sad day, for all of us. It reminded me of my parents somehow. Hell, even Jack! Emily was no better. She stayed holed up in her house for a few days. The happiness came that the animals were healthy. Everyone was living still.

School ended for everyone in early June and rapidly, Emily and I were blasted into the summer's heat. The animals were lazy all through the day, trying to find the best spots to rest and lie cool. I had offered to go to town for Emily, about the last week of July, to pick up both of our groceries when I saw the flyer.

A circus. Not too far from here. It appeared it would be only in the day, when Emily and I were working… but a one-night thing must have been happening. I quickly asked for a pen and scribbled the directions down on my arm. Quite actually, I was never the one for a circus. Too many people and being raised with Jack, who was already a loner, I rarely went to them. The visions made my head hurt, when I went once with my parents. A year before I confessed to them about my powers.

But I figured, maybe Emily would want to get away for a while. Maybe I wanted to get away for a while.

**Please review if you can :)**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I promised a second post, didn't I? I'm working on the sequel as we speak and the next few updates will be slow because we're nearing the end of "Premonition" sadly :( But enjoy the next few chapters ;D**

**P.S.- I forgot to thank My Beautiful Ending & gaarakabuto for reviewing Chapter Seventeen. Thanks, both of you guys rock! :)**

* * *

The circus was tomorrow night. After coming back from the store, I silently helped her unpack and put the food away into the cupboards. Only after that and when it was late afternoon, I decided to bring it up.

We were grooming the horses quietly. The radio sat in the background; it's songs and talk barely audible for us. I glanced over Phantom's back, watching Emily brush Charlie's large side.

"The circus is near here. There was flyer in the store," I started.

Emily looked over at me.

"Really? Haven't had one of them around here for a while…" her voice trailed off as she was engulfed in brushing Charlie. He sighed, leaning towards her as she reached an itchy spot of his. Phantom nickered softly and I started to brush her again, glancing at Emily.

"Would… would you like to go?"

"Are you asking a woman of this age to go to a circus?" She chuckled, turning to face me with her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean it that way…"

Emily chuckled again and said, "Brooke, I wouldn't be able to walk all that time. I'm getting up in those years, ya know. You can have the day off so you can go."

"Uh…" I mumbled, glancing down at the ground.

Emily frowned but didn't turn to face me when she spoke again.

"Something wrong Brooke?"

"It's at night…"

"Oh, then I guess… you don't need the day off, huh?" She winked at me and our laughter filled the barn.

We decided that in fact, I didn't get the day off but it was lazy anyways. I spent the time cleaning, which is usual rare in my case. After cleaning up my room, the living room and scrubbing down the bathroom, I attacked the dishes sitting in my sink. I washed them slowly and was drying a glass cup when unexpectedly my vision hit me again. It was the same one as before… but different somehow.

_The lights. Once again, they were all sorts of light bulbs in different shaped lanterns and had vivid colors. The couple was darting around, testing the games with smiles and happy, blissful giggles._

_Once again, I was sprung in front of the trailer._

_The pain came again. I felt it around my neck, the claws digging into my skin and felt the blood rolling down my skin. It made me tremble in great agony and terror. Then my lungs filled once last time and I screamed. I screamed for everything. I felt emotions stir in my body. I screamed for life, I screamed for help… I screamed for her._

_The electricity shut down._

_The blood splattered against the window, leaving a liquid red stain behind it. _

_I suddenly was laying down, back resting on the grass. I was exhausted and couldn't move at all. I felt… numb. A man strode out of the trailer and suddenly, every hair on my neck and arms rose up. Victor was grinning victoriously, gripping a glass, needle-like object in his hands._

_My heart pounded as the vision started to fade. My chest felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly, a blinding light came me. I heard a voice, one I have never heard of._

_"Brooke, wake up. It's…"_

I dropped the glass I clutched, gasping and panting. I pieced the puzzle together, one by one. The lights… the circus… Victor…and the electricity. Oh my god, was Chris involved?

Why me? I suddenly felt hot, angry tears coursed from my eyes. I stepped around the glass, stumbling from the couch. When I reached it, I collapsed in a mess. I forced the tears back, though every so often some slipped. Chris… where the sudden emotion came, I don't know. Maybe there was always something there. I just had to get by Wade. But even if he was just a friend, it hurt… to predict his death.

I had never seen anything like this before. Yes, I've seen and predicted death of others but never a death of a friend! Panic rose in my mind. I clutched the couch, as if clutching onto the last part of my sanity. It wasn't helping!

But suddenly, the flash of Victor's face made my blood start to boil differently. Not from terror, but from anger. Not for being afraid for Chris, but furious at Victor. How dare he! That man was insane! The anger pumped the adrenaline through my body. Left over fury from when he had almost killed me, only made me hungry for revenge.

I wanted to tear his damn head off!

I wanted to deal him the pain he made all those people feel! It made me so angry… that'd he just turn against his teammates… I don't know if he attacked John or Fred, oh even Wade or Zero… no, the worst anger came from seeing him exact Chris' grave trailer. Revenge burned off all this hate like fire from paper; the more I just kept throwing on, the quicker it burned.

But suddenly, I stopped tossing it. The fire died away.

Then reality set in.

I was becoming just like him. Just like Victor, thirsting for the sweetness of murder. Just like the other two, Zero and Wade… wanting to kill.

The adrenaline that pumped through me, died and I felt empty. Numbness settled in… I laid, on my stomach on the couch for ages, my arm draped over the edge and my fingertip barely brushed the carpet. Suddenly, my alarm clock in my bedroom blared. I had set it up so that it would go off at… eight p.m.!

I leapt up, though sluggishly, and drifted into a quick shower, pulled on new clothes and pulled on Rose's daughter's jacket, which I only wore on days I felt like I needed luck. I took the stairs two at a time and banged on the door before I opened it.

Emily easily lifted up her rule on the door after Jason left.

"Leaving?" she asked.

"Uh huh."

"Okay. Take the car if you want."

"Nah. I'll take a bus," I said quickly, dropping the house keys into my pocket and darted outside before she could question my choice of transportation. The nearest bus station was a good mile or so, away. I sighed heavily, not liking my stupid move. But ether way, I started jogging in the middle of the night.

A few minutes down the road, I hitched a ride with an older couple going to, oh the conscience, the circus.

**Please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Ah, another update =3 Anyways, you're probably all quessing what's going to happen next so... you'll just have to keep reading! And because this chapter ends again on note I didn't exactly like, I may just double post again! Yay :D**

**P.S.- Again, a big thanks to gaarakabuto & My Beautiful Ending for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

The older couple was nice, though not the best drivers in the world. But we arrived there in a whole piece, so they weren't the worst drivers in the world. I thanked them quickly, slid out of the backseat and was thrown into a world of bright lights, laughter, happiness and beaming people.

I paid for my ticket, darting inside quietly and blended into the crowd. At first, I was a little overwhelmed. The lights were quite more enjoyable in person; the colors drifted from a dim yellow to a bright orange-red. They decorated almost every limb of any physical ride, game possible. People from behind their booths called out sales and 'great game, great prizes' among other things and gestured to any potential customer walking by, trying to reel them into a sale.

I personally, just found amusement at watching the people go onto rides and win or lose at the games. Children pointed at the giant stuffed animals, tugging at their parents or older sibling's arm sleeves. They laughed and giggled; I even saw a parent race after their little toddler and scoop them up, planting a big, loud kiss on their cheek and the little boy laughed from his mother's silly action.

A small pain in my heart entered by the sights immediately took my mind off it.

I was slowly passing a large, long booth full of plastic, smiling clown heads with where their mouths would be, was holes. Some type of game probably though it looked like absolute junk. I had yet to find sight of Chris. My past military training triggered and I felt like my senses were at their peak. My ears seemed to flicker like an animal's, trying to make out which direction which noise came from.

I paused at the clowns, gazing down lazily at them. I touched them lightly before I heard some laughter and words: "Looks like you didn't make it." Curiosity made me look up and I spotted my couple.

The young woman's pretty blonde hair had part of her hair pulled into a small, flat ponytail on top of loose hair. The man had short, spiked, dark brown hair, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin near her neck. She giggled again, unwrapped herself from him and still holding his hand, started to move.

I debated to follow after them, frowning after them.

"Both of rowdy kids, wasting their time," muttered the counter man and coughed. My nose wrinkled slightly and turned to the smoking man.

"Then why con them into a game," I said back calmly.

He stared hard at me and then sighed.

"Gotta make a living somehow. Don't ya?"

I nodded, deciding that it was probably cleaner than some other people around this place. I glanced back at the man, but he stomped out his cigarette and walked over to a small group of kids, pasting a fake smile on his face. I gave a sympathetic wave, though he didn't see it and slipped off into the crowd, heading for the couple.

I felt… odd, following them. I, actually, I kept telling myself, was just making sure they didn't get into trouble. I still felt a bit creepy but then I reminded myself that at least, I wasn't following them to kill them.

Being reminded of the murderers of Team X, especially one I refused to name, made my blood start to boil. But I took a deep breath to calm myself and took one more just to be safe. Then I paused to stare a strange sight.

I vaguely remember seeing a woman being put in a glass box. I tilted my head at it slightly, raising an eyebrow. The woman smiled from inside it and people clapped. I was going to mouth, "Are you a mutant" but felt it wasn't my business and went on.

The night dragged on. The couple darted around so much, I actually lost them by accident a couple of times and I did actually try to lose them purposely, though I succeeded… they popped up again. We slowly got farther and farther away from the main circus, I was getting nervous and slowly started to head back.

I'm such a creep to be following them, I thought.

Nothing but a bunch of young kids probably going to get into some nasty trouble with the circus people if they happen to do what I think they do, where I think they may do that or whatever.

But the flickering caught my eye. In a flash, I darted between spots, arched an eyebrow and peered around the corner. Chris sat there absentmindedly, flicking the bulb on and off with a little light switch on a piece of wood. He didn't appear to have changed a bit, if not the distant look he had in his eyes and the unshaven face, which held his little, short, stubby whiskers.

Then couple, since I had walked ahead of them (again, with the purpose of losing them) came up, running and smiling and laughing. Then the girl noticed Chris, who looked up expectedly and they started to talk.

I frowned, pursed my lips and snuck out of my spot. I felt the money in my pocket and headed to the nearest booth full of games.

The young man looked up at me, raising his eyebrow. I remembered that I was wearing a dusty grey t-shirt, torn jeans and my lucky black jacket. I probably ether looked homeless or crazy. Or perhaps both, now that I remember my shadows underneath my eyes…

"So… what do I do here?"

He eyed me again, taking me seriously and gestured to the balloons behind him. Then to the darts beside him, which were all different colors like the balloons.

"Shoot enough balloons," he gestured to the top of his booth, which had a sign describing if you hit this many balloons, which size of a prize you got. I didn't really care; I was just trying to waste my time so I didn't bother to read it fully. "And you'll get a prize. What'll it be?"

I glanced down at the ten-dollar bill and said, "How many darts will this get me?"

"The most you can get."

He placed a pile of ten darts and I picked one up. Then I smirked at him, feeling the weight difference.

"Does everyone play a bit dirty here?"

"W-what?" he asked, giving me a weird look. Then he looked me up and down again, probably to see if I actually appeared single or taken. I shifted, making his eyes dart back up to my face.

"These are… weighted, or different from regular darts."

He scowled, obvious that he didn't like his scandal broken. Then I shrugged, weighed it again in my hand, thinking back to my sword fighting with Wade and long time ago, science and physics class. A heavier weight means a stronger and probably faster gravity pull, the fins didn't have must air resistance thus making it fall faster.

I shook my head, glanced at a balloon, shifted my position and threw the dart. There was a small pop and the balloon exploded. The young man scowled.

"Beginner's luck."

Just training you don't want to go through kid, I thought bitterly. But I merely shrugged, leaning against the booth's front board and said, "Sure, sure."

The man jerked his chin towards the pile and said, "Finish up."

I merely smiled, picked up a dart and aimed again. A miss. I tried again. A hit. Another hit. A miss. A miss. A hit. A miss. A hit and another hit. The ten darts gone, I smiled at me and he scowled. Obviously, I had ruined his happy streak of coning people. He shifted uncomfortably and finally, I sighed and shrugged, starting to walk away.

"Hey! Don't you want your prize?"

I glanced over my shoulder, stopping a few feet away and smirked. The couple was finishing up with Chris, the girl pulling the plug from the piece of wood connected to the bulb. Chris murmured something and held up two fingers.

"I already got my prize," I said and a few of the men surrounding him in different booths, obviously in on his scam, snickered and chuckled. I was the first one to show him up, obviously. He scowled at me but shook his head angry, growling something to his neighbor.

"That's pretty smart, girly," said a man next to him.

"Hmm?" I asked, turning to face him.

"That's guy being doing the scam for a while; no one has ever picked up onto until now…" He smiled at me and I shrugged, glancing up at Chris's booth. The boy reached over the bulb, slowly unscrewing it and popped it out its spot. Suddenly, the light seemed to grow brighter. It suddenly, Chris must have overloaded it, the boy recoiled back, dropped the bulb and making it shatter on Chris's small box. Chris stared at them.

I slowly walked forwards, hesitant and nervous suddenly. Butterflies exploded in my stomach and my neck hair slowly rose at the sight of the man's face.

**Please review; whether an one-liner or a whole paragraph, don't be afraid to review ;)**


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Hehehe, I was listening to happy music & couldn't help but think of this fanfic nearing it's end so quickly ;D Lol, anyways, I've picked out a name for it's sequel, so I'm travelling down the path of finishing the thing :D But for now, enjoy Brooke & Chris-ness....**

**P.S.- Thanks to My Beautiful Ending for reviewing :) Don't worry; my double posts don't have large gaps of time passing between them, so I don't give much time for other people review, so don't feel bad anyone! Just enjoy the story :)**

* * *

"Well, that's a stupid trick," the boy said calmly and slowly, but I knew Chris didn't miss the fury in it. The cockiness was obvious in his voice. I leaned against a nearby wooden pole, watching the scene play out.

"It's not a trick, man," Chris said back to him, looking up from his chair and small table. I stared at the shattered glass that covered a small part of the box and the actual bulb must have been on the ground since I couldn't see it at all.

The man leaned into his date, slipping her hand into his and said, "Come on."

The woman stared at Chris still, curiosity in her eyes. Her boyfriend tugged at her arm's sleeve and she went after me.

"Freak," The man whispered.

Anger made my eyes follow the couple. The man glanced up at me nervously, realizing that possibly I could be 'one of them too'. I let the fury show in my eyes, clutching my hands into fists.

"Bye," Chris gave a small wave with his fingers and his chin fell back into his hand.

The couple, nether the girl or boy, glanced back at him. I walked forward. I couldn't think of anything smart, funny or just plain, normal, to say to him. With Wade or Zero, it would have been a smart-ass comment and John would maybe, have been a wave before we kept moving. But no, I chose to go up to him and said: "Hi Chris."

I must have startled him. He leapt to the side of his chair, tumbling to the ground. He immediately got up, his cheeks blushing brightly and dragged up his chair.

"B-Brooke!" he said.

I laughed.

"You always did have a way of making a scene, Chris," I said and sat myself next to him in the grass. He was still a bit in shock. I looked over him, with his odd colored suit and plain t-shirt beneath.

"B-Brooke… when did you get here!" he stammered.

I shrugged and said, "Heard the circus was in town and came. I live… I work a few hours away. Work with a… friend, more or less." I glanced around at his surroundings. "You found something at least."

"Yeah." He gave a nervous chuckle as he got in the front and started to pick up the glass. I got up and started to help absentmindedly, feeling relaxed even though he stayed away from me. It wasn't the response I guessed at, but I don't know how the past six years have changed him.

"Here you go," he handed a garbage bin and I tossed the pieces of glass into it, ignoring the slicing pain when one of them scratched my fingertip and barely made it bleed. Chris paled slightly at it and at first I thought he'd offer help but he didn't, obviously rethinking his thought. I wiped it off in the near patch of grass.

"So…" I started slowly, getting a nervous glance from him.

"What has the electrokinetic been doing?" He gave a weak smile but it disappeared and he shrugged.

"And the future-seeing, plane-tipping friend of mine?" he asked quietly.

I laughed lightly and said, "Still remember that? Ah, none of you probably of forgot that incident! Oh, been busy working with a woman at her animal rescue farm. Live in her basement; her nephew just moved away… she's pretty sad about it."

I slowly stroked the grass beside me, slowly plucking the grass blades one by one. A habit I had picked up from Jason. It stung to hurt to think about him but… not as much as before. I glanced up at Chris, who already had a new bulb sitting in the wood piece and was playing with it.

I frowned, focusing in on the bulb until my eyes started to hurt.

There was a small chuckle and I saw little, colorful dots when he flicked off the light.

"What are you doing?"

I grinned up at him and shrugged. "Well… that girl and her damn date sure didn't figure out how to turn off the light, so I figured, what the hell! See if I'm electrokinetic too! But," I fake sighed unhappily and continued, "sadly I'm not."

Chris shook his head, pursing his lips so he didn't smile or laugh. He continued flicking the light switch. I frowned, staring off into space as my fingering continued to pull the grass apart.

"Are you trying to… err, murder the grass there Brooke?" he finally asked.

I realized the flicking noise had stopped. I glanced down, seeing a large pile of pulled out grass. I started to laugh, shaking my hand free of any grass.

"No, I wasn't planning on that. Sorry, I spaced out." I looked up at him and he shrugged again, turning back to his light.

"What's the farm like?"

I frowned at him for a second then realized Emily's rescue shelter I mentioned.

"Peaceful… quiet… lonely sometimes now that her nephew is gone. Wife cheated on his father so dad kicked out the mom and packed up kid and all, then left." I shrugged. "Loyalty is needed a lot in this world…"

"Not what you expected huh?" he asked very quietly.

I looked up, catching his deep gaze at me.

"I was gone for no more than four months and already it seemed, the world just sped ahead of us. Like it wasn't about to wait for… our kind."

Chris winced from the words and turned his stare onto his light bulb.

"But a hell of a lot quieter than being stuck in a plane for an endless amount of hours with Wade. With the special place we have, do you think that will be our punishment? Oh god, if that happened! I wonder who would try and kill him first… Zero… nah, his guns would melt. Fred would probably be sweating up a storm. Nope, it'd probably be Victor."

Oops. His name slipped from my mouth and something trigged in my mind. My muscles tightened up, I shut my eyes tightly closed and gritted my teeth hard. My vision… Chris's scream echoed and vibrated in my head. His blood splattering on the window replayed over and over in my head. My hands immediately started, since I was still tearing up the grass, to claw up giant clumps of it.

Suddenly, my mind was brought from a bloodthirsty rage, to a quiet night by the touch of a hand on my shoulder. My eyes flew open and immediately looked to my left. Chris, looking quite uneasy and even a bit pale and green from it, was gripping my shoulder.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he said, his eyes darting all over my face.

It took me a moment to focus out the words I wanted to confide to him, the things I saw. But I didn't.

"Um… Yeah, I'm perfectly. Just fine!" I said, scrambling up and sweeping away the grass away with my foot. Chris, next to me, stood up again. His chair clattered to the ground and I laughed, despite the nausea was making its way to my stomach.

"I gotta go, Chris. Emily will be wondering where I went." I started to leave but he called after me, just to wait. I paused, turning back to face him.

Chris muttered angry curses, yanked up his chair and looked at me.

"Do you have to leave right now? You just-"

"I came to say…" I shook my head, feeling emotion stir in my stomach and making it nervous even more.

"What?" Chris urged, his eyes wide at me.

"I just came to say hi, Chris."

The lively, desperate look in his eyes died and suddenly, he looked so lonely.

"They never came like this before… it was scary running away, alone, Brooke. I w-wished… I wished that I went with you. Victor scared the shit out of me, Brooke." He whispered, his head bowed. Then he gave a nervous laugh, plumped back onto his chair and stared at the light bulb.

"John wanted to leave too and somehow… Fred found out and wanted to come too. But I didn't want to leave… with them. Zero, Victor, Wade… they were terrible since you left. They went out of their way…"

**Please leave a review! Especially on how I did Chris (is he stuttering too much? Just doesn't seem like Chris?)! Thanks everybody :)**


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Sadly, another short chapter & only now a couple chapters left :( Lol, anyways, I can't pace my stories at all, soo...this story probably will not be getting an update till Sunday and/or Monday. I'll be busy this weekend so no computer time for the Penmaster :(**

**But enjoy :)**

* * *

I froze, my head pounding. For a moment, I wanted to scream, "I don't want to know!" I didn't want to know, I couldn't possibly stand hearing anymore of the team I left. I abandoned them just like Logan.

But I stopped and slowly turned to face Chris. His head was bowed and only his finger flicked the switch. I watched him for a second, still debating in my head. The vision crushed everything. I needed to help Chris, no matter how stupid, idiotic, almost positive for death, it was.

I walked over and sat down in front.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, watching the light bulb and switch go on and then go off.

"For what? What are you apologizing for?" he asked, looking down at me with a sad gleam in his eyes.

"I should have made you lazy asses come with me," I said with a small smile.

He gave a dry chuckle and shook his head. "We probably wouldn't have anyway. John…" he shrugged.

"John came to my place."

His eyes immediately locked onto my eyes. I could see his muscles go rigid. "When?"

"About six years ago."

His body relaxed and he stopped playing with the light, staring at it. It flickered on ever so slightly and I smiled silently. I reached over slowly to the light bulb and flicked with my fingernail. The light fumbled and I looked up at his face, arching an eyebrow. He blushed and looked away.

"That's all that happened with you…"

"I had visions that seemed to be on drugs or drunk."

He laughed lightly and turned back me, his grin still on his face.

"Oh… what was that like?"

I smiled and said, "Like I was drunk. I saw… some unhappy things too. But, they're over now." Lie: the worse one is coming. "I saw the Las Vegas sign for some reason. A motorcycle, which is odd and all through a dark vision…"

He frowned, glancing up from his light bulb and gave a curt nod. I glanced around as men and women started to put their stuff away, turning off their lights.

"Is the show over?" I said, pursing my lips so I didn't smile and he laughed.

"Sorry, show's over," he teased and stood up, stretching.

"And I guess I'll have to hitch a ride home…" I muttered, remembering my stupidity.

"You didn't drive here?" he asked, frowning at me. I shook my head, about to get up when he offered his hand. At first, I stared at it. Slowly, a pink rose blush came into his cheeks and he was about to pull it back, I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Thanks,"

"N-No problem," he said with a shake of his head, obvious to himself.

"Need help packing up?" I asked quietly, watching him as he picked up his chair and folded it up. I played with the switch and suddenly the light bulb went off. I frowned, looked up at Chris and then back at the wooden piece. I picked it up, no cord was ever returned to its socket.

"You've been…never mind," I said with a laugh and he grinned. I rolled my eyes, ignoring his silly face expression.

"As I asked-"

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to," Chris said quietly, turning to face me. But when I looked at him, his eyes flickered with something else. Loneliness maybe something else. I shook my head, my eyebrows flickering with a frown and then no frown when I finally decided.

"I'll help…"

"Okay!" he said, beaming to himself. I laughed and said, "You're like a light bulb, you know that, Chris?"

"What?"

I chuckled again. "Your eyes. They burn out, lose their gleam…" I paused, seeing him staring at me and I blushed cherry red. "You know what, it doesn't matter." I said with a nervous laugh, one thought in my head.

"No I wanna hear it." Chris said, frowning at me and inched slightly closer.

"Uh, your eyes… when ever you don't like something… your eyes, they go, um, blank…when you're happy, they almost… gleam."

"Really?"

I suddenly laughed again, covering my mouth and shook my head.

"Just like now, they're doing it."

"Oh." He said but this time, he was still smiling and they still… gleamed.

I mentally face-palmed my face. They 'gleamed'? I sighed, shoving the box into the back of the booth. Chris took down the sign after unfolding his chair and knocking it off and tossed it in with his stuff. I started to rub the grass, trying to spread the leftover pieces and dirt around. A small touch to my shoulder made me look up immediately.

"You leaving?" he asked. He didn't remove his hand from my shoulder. My tongue twisted up and butterflies twisted my stomach. Brooke, you're almost thirty years old, I told myself! I screamed it in my head. But it didn't feel that way; maybe I would always be immature for my age. Oh well.

"Not unless you want me too." I whispered.

He nodded, dropping his hand and licked his lips, glancing away.

"Would…"

"_Victor!"_

"_Aren't you going to invite me in?"_

"_You know… I always thought it would be Wade come knockin' on my door."_

"_Well…Wade's gone."_

"_I'm not afraid of you, Victor. I'm afraid of dying." _

"_Why? You've never tried it before."_

_Then that scream again…_

"Brooke!" A rough shaking made me snap my eyes open and immediately, I leapt back from him. The terror, fright, and hurt was shining in Chris's eyes.

"W\hat did you see?"

"I-I can't…"

"Brooke! Please…" he started to plead, just ever so softly.

I slowly raised my eyes up to him and said, "I just need to… go home. Okay?"

"O-okay. Come back anytime tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah…" I sighed, gave him a smile and tore off. I glanced over my shoulder, noting that he watched me leave. Then I spun on my heel, racing towards the back entrance that had to be somewhere. I wasn't about to let Victor think he was coming into a giant killing spree.

**A thanks goes out to the 24 story alert people- you guys rock, each & every single one of ya! A high-five out to the 16 people that have favorited this story (whether that you actually like it a lot or just to keep track of it , lol)- you all deserve a cookie (::).... and a HUGE thanks/shout-out to My Beautiful Ending (a personal thanks also; I'll definitly will be keeping that piece of advice), gaarakabuto, StrawberryxXxKisses, DiaDeLosMuertos for the wonderful reviews :D Everyone that has left a review/story alerted/favorited- you. Are. Awesome!**


	25. Chapter TwentyThree

******DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter :D As I said, I'll be busy this weekend so no updating till Monday, sorry :( But I enjoyed writing this chapter- especially that I got to try at Chris's personality at a different angle ;) Also, this isn't written completely in 2nd person (focusing on Chris); Brooke has 1st person parts in it too. So anything within a set of "xXx"s will be Brooke's parts- you should be able to tell with the switch from 2nd person to 1st person, lol ;D**

**Thanks for the review you guys! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter just as much^^**

* * *

The man entered his trailer, tossing his jacket on any free spot. He poured himself a small drink and plopped into a comfy brown chair. The old toys sat on the shelves started to make noise and racket or do whatever they did as toys. This was his peace, his safe haven away from everything.

A train rolled on its tracks and he stopped it, making it back up before it continued on its plastic adventure.

He hoped that his drink helped settle himself down and drown out Brooke's frightened face. What could he say? The girl held her head high, stared everyone right in the eye even though she was probably afraid and was pretty. He took a sip of his beverage, glancing at the toys that didn't start up. Immediately, the little lights on them were alight and soon, his whole trailer was full of the little noises.

Dozens and dozens of light bulbs hung on little cords from the ceiling. Chris couldn't help but smile; this eased his mind and calmed him. He looked up at them, slowly one came on and then another. Soon, his trailer was alive.

He enjoyed his power. The noise of all the toys slowly started to drown out his thoughts, them creating a bumpy and out of beat rhythm but they did what he wanted. He forgot for a moment… or was that just the alcohol getting to his head?

He checked his glass, making sure he didn't drink too much.

Then a knock rattled the door. Chris frowned. Was it Brooke? No, Brooke went home. The scared, panicked and pale look on her face made him feel that it wasn't anything good she saw. So if that were true, which he didn't hope on her, she wouldn't come back.

"Show's over," he called from his spot. He was a bit too lazy at the moment to go tell it them to their face. Just a bunch of rowdy teenagers, he thought glumly. Brooke wouldn't come back for the scared little electro-boy sitting in there.

The door rattled again. Annoyance made Chris's cheeks flush angrily. Don't they understand English? Finally, after a moment, he set down his glass and strode to the door. Hopefully it was just teenagers! Brooke was a pleasant surprise. Chris didn't like dealing with the… not so pleasant ones.

xXx

My legs tore up the ground but I could feel myself starting to tire. Oh, all those pizzas over the six years were catching up! But I wasn't too bad and I did myself to avoid any oncoming visions. I reached the back gate and didn't stop myself from ramming into it.

"Damnit!" I hissed, immediately seeing the claw marks where Victor made his way through. "Shit, shit, this sucks!" I yelled. I whipped around, running to run off again when I see the car.

Remember people, I thought; never leave your keys inside a car…

xXx

"Who's there? The show's over," Chris repeated, after he unlocked the door and pulled it open. His eyes bulged slightly out of his head when he realized who was standing.

The man had the same very short, close to the skull, dark curls and his dark, animalistic eyes that gleamed with a dark happiness after seeing Chris. He wore a long, black trench coat that made his already large stature, huge and looming over the surprised man. His plain black clothing made him easily blend into the darkness, a reason Brooke had over looked.

"The show's never over for us, Bradley."

Half of the toys in the trailer, stopped off gradually. Silence ruled the air.

xXx

He had to be at the trailer already! The anger seemed to make me ignore my tired muscles and I pounded after the trailer, glad that I wore my sneakers that I had gotten a couple of years before. I didn't care if he heard me. But he'd be too intense with his gloating to Chris to notice me.

I hope not… I hope not… then mean he would be ready to kill… I shook my head, trying to rid my head of the scream and the blood. If Chris could slip away, he could get help…

But a crowd wouldn't bother Victor! No, more people would arouse the killing instinct in that man. Nothing besides Logan could stop him. Not unless I had a weapon of some sort…

I glanced around. But I knew already my luck was out, if I had any at all to begin with. Now all I had to rely was my skills. And hopefully, time.

xXx

"Victor!" Chris squeaked.

Victor stared at him and Chris couldn't help but think of his teeth and small claw daggers at his fingernails.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked.

I don't think I have a choice, Chris thought quietly as he gave a nervous smile and said, "Yeah… yeah, come on in." He beckoned Victor in with a nod, his smile falling off his face when his back was turned to the large man.

Victor closed the door behind them and Chris felt a prickle of uneasiness go up and down his spine.

xXx

The trailer came into view and I stopped where I first saw it, panting and trying to catch my breath. No one stirred around me or in his or her trailers, so I figured I hadn't disturbed anyone.

The car was waiting for me, in the back and hopefully, not woken anyone up. I chose what appeared to be a fast car but I was no car mechanic or expert. It looked fast, that's about all I could say. And guess what I found in it?

Maybe I wasn't out of luck. The hunting knife was big and long; I wondered if hunting season was in or not. But ether way, the knife gave me some of my confidence back. It kind of felt good to be holding one again, something that had meant so little until those few spare months with Team X…

I shook my head to clear it, hoping to be completely focused. I wasn't about to get killed and nether was Chris. I snuck to the trailer's side, scarcely breathing at all and I took each step like it was my last, silent and secret.

xXx

Chris turned around to face Victor, his face was blank at he could get it.

The building-of-a-man poked the light bulbs above his head with his sharpened nails. The silence was filled with the quiet x_whooshing _of the bulbs and the sound of Victor's nail contacting the glass of the bulbs.

Chris didn't like the eeriness of the trailer and the danger he could feel radiating off Victor. Why was Victor here? It couldn't possibly be like why Brooke was here, to say 'hi'. Brooke, Chris thought. Did she see this coming? It hurt to think that she wouldn't tell him this.

Victor lowered his arm, staring down at Chris.

xXx

I peaked through the window, trying to see what was going on, cursing myself for my stupidity. I had no plan for this. Victor was inside the trailer now.

I could only hear what was going on and the more the conversation took, the more I was growing to hate it. I didn't see/hear the whole conversation in my vision, but sure as hell, I knew Chris had already said at least a few parts of his lines.

It would take a miracle to save us, to keep my plan luckily enough for both of us to survive… a _big_ miracle. And seeing so much death surrounding Victor and the final blows I saw that he dealt, a miracle seemed the most likely _not_ to happen.

xXx

"You know, I've never said anything," Chris said quietly. He shook his head, glancing away to his right.

"To anyone… about what happened."

Victor slowly approached them and Chris moved back slowly, the same uneasiness prickling in his body and tingling with his senses. He didn't like it, how it was making him feel scared of the man.

Why was Victor here? That question echoed in Chris's head.

"I live a totally different life now and…" He glanced back at Victor, looking up.

"No need to bring up the past."

Victor stared at him, his eyes not hard but no longer welcoming ether…if they ever were. He gradually turned his gaze upward, staring at the light bulbs. Chris followed Victor's arm as he reached up and unscrewed a light bulb, slowing bringing it back down. Chris stared at it, trying to focus but no matter what, the light bulb dimmed and flickered between staying on and staying off. Stating his fear loud and clear.

Chris licked his lips nervously and whispered, "You know… I always thought it would be Wade come knockin' on my door."

xXx

I was ready to bust in there and then but I held my spot. Something told me… wait, just wait… there was more. I got in closer and was able to hear the conversation...

"Well," Victor started and I saw a flickering bulb on a shelf near to him, "Wade's gone."

Chris stumbled backwards, staring in awe at Victor. He held a glass of alcohol in his hand.

**Please review if you can/want to!**


	26. Chapter TwentyFour

******DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: Oh noes... this is the second-to-last chapter of Premonition O.O Wow, I've enjoyed everyone's reviews, faves & story alerts (along with author alerts ;) to this story! It's amazing & astonishing at the numbers :) Everyone, you all rock! I'll give you a few...hints hehehe, on the sequel in the last chapter ;)**

**For now, enjoy this!**

* * *

I was about to let it go on when the scream echoed in my head. The vision of the blood splattering against the window, leaving the only trace besides… Chris in the trailer. Then, I decided to barge in and ruin the party. Stupid Victor, I thought, he left the door unlocked.

"Party for one more?" I asked as I slipped in. I noticed Chris cornered on a small couch of sorts with Victor standing over him. Like he was going to eat him!

Victor snarled, whipping to face me.

"Well, well…" I whispered.

"You haven't changed a bit there Victor! What are you now, a hundred years old? You should've invited me! Would've thrown a mean, hell-of-a-party for you! You knew how great friends we are," I sneered.

His eyes, along with Chris's very pale face and set of eyes, darted to my weapon.

"Brooke," he said and I curled my lip, noting the hatred that coated my name, "it's been a long time." But he didn't move away from Chris.

"Oh, six years I've been waiting for people to start showing up… can't help but mess us, huh Victor? Got jealous of Wade, killed him off- what happened to Zero, drowned him in a river? Nah! That's not your type is it…" I narrowed my eyes angrily at me.

He merely grinned and shook his head.

"You were always limited, Brooke. Limited to only what you could see."

"What did you do there? Quote your buddy, Stryker? We haven't done anything to-" Suddenly, he burst forward and even with my superhuman reflexes, he grabbed my throat and pinned against the trailer's wall.

"Brooke!" Chris gasped behind.

My right cheek pressed against the wall, my legs bumping to the shelves and toys clattered to the floor. My air was barely making it through my throat and I wheezed for breath. I said nothing staring hard into Victor's eyes. My knife was gone. He sneered and leaned in closer to me.

"Such a shame-"

"Save the shit for a rainy day when I met you in Hell, Victor," I gasped and aimed a kick to his face. He caught that one but I kept flailing. He snarled, growled and threw me against the door that burst open and I went flying. I rolled to my side, groaning and clutching my side.

"Shit, shit," I swore.

I thought of Chris suddenly, whom Victor would want to finish off first.

"Victor! Face an enemy worthy of fighting!" I snarled. Though it probably would've insulted me if I were in Chris's position, I think we both a little tied up with staying alive then worrying about our feelings getting hurt.

"I saw it… I saw it… you'll kill them all! Logan will kill you! I just know it!" I actually had no idea. I was only hoping that this would catch his attention. "Stryker isn't your friend, if you're working for him Victor!" I continued.

There was an air of hesitation. I could hear gasping and that's when I saw what had flown out with me. My knife gleamed in the dim lighting outside, reminding me of my mission. I scooped it up and leapt back into the trailer, slashing. Victor whipped around to face me, dropping the choking Chris.

Oh god, what have I gotten myself into?

Victor growled and howled when I slashed his hand with the knife before he grabbed my wrist and I felt the bone snapped. All that came out of my mouth was a small pop with my lips. Then the angry tears flowed.

"You dirty, flea-bag jackass!" I called him and swung with my leg. But he grabbed it and threw me to the ground. My lip split and I tasted blood. My body was sore and bleeding…

He grabbed my neck collar and dragged me up like a little kid. I was barely clinging to consciousness when I stared at him. The blood rolled down my chin like drool and it dripped onto the floor.

Is this it? Was I to be killed too?

I looked him in the eyes. I thought, at least this time he owes me a swift death. Chris was still recovering when he realized what was happening.

"Whatda going to do, Vicky?" I sneered quietly, taking another feeble gasp. His grip tightened on my throat.

"Choke me to death?" I whispered, shaking my head little as possible.

"How… unoriginal." I murmured.

He snarled and then grinned. "I may just have a little more fun before that…"

I narrowed my eyes, glancing down at his hand as it finally healed up from my slash. Suddenly, the light bulbs exploded. Literally, they went haywire and blew up in Victor's face. He screeched, both of his hands shooting up to cover his eyes when Chris scooted around him and I dropped to the ground.

"Get up!" I felt Chris grab my arm and the rest was a bit of a daze. I stumbled out of the car when Chris spun around and locked the door from the outside. I didn't know trailers did that… he grabbed my arm as we raced off.

Then I fully took in what was happening. And how bloody hurt my wrist was. I swapped it to my chest, clutching it. It was my left arm, luckily and Chris still held onto my right hand.

"To… to the back parking lot… there's a car! I…I found it… its waiting for us!" I whispered between breaths. I felt hot trickles of blood running down my face and I suddenly remembered, the glass shattering. I swiped away the stinging sensation with my sleeve of my jacket. I felt no pieces but by the way Chris's face looked, I was bleeding enough to scare him.

"Come on!" I could hear the tearing of the trailer from here. Victor was pissed.

We reached the parking lot, the car sitting in the same spot I left it. I was about to climb into the driver's seat when Chris grasped my unbroken wrist.

"Maybe I should…"

"I know where to go. Get in the passenger's side." The probably slightly crazy look in my eyes may have convinced Chris to go in the other side. Or maybe he respected me too much to go against my word. I actually wanted him to drive, but I felt Victor would go after the driver first. I was the hurt the most, I was the one would probably wouldn't make if I tried to run.

I have I driven a car lots of times? Yeah, back with Jack I had driven all over the farm. Since being with Team X? No, not really. But I stepped on the gas, snapped the stick into Drive and drove off.

Chris was about to put his seat belt on when I snapped, "Don't put it on!"

He stared at me like I was crazy, though I had to give it to him, holding my left wrist to my chest, the blood I could still feel dripping down my face and maybe the still near-death look in my eyes probably did make me look a bit crazy… or high off drugs.

"If you need to get out fast, you gotta get out fast."

He glanced at me, realizing the situation I put myself into.

"W-what about you?" he said, clutching the seat as I pushed the pedal a bit further downward. It wouldn't be long before policemen came.

"Me! Me, Chris?" I laughed.

"Look, you just saved my life-"

"You have a future in this world, I don't." I asked huskily, glancing in my mirrors. Victor couldn't be off a trail for too long… maybe I had enough time to give this speech.

"Why? Did you see something?" he asked, staring at me with wide eyes.

"I actually saw something a couple years ago. I never got too faraway visions. Often they were jumbled and nuts. But all of my visions had been. I think Team X left a permanent scar on me but…" I was about to say: anyways I saw the circus here. Lots of lights, cheery laughter… you know, happy stuff, but suddenly… I bit my tongue and continued, "you're the most normal person of Team X. You can make it out here."

He didn't take his eyes off my face.

"You can recover nicely, you did better probably better than any of us. Not John, not Logan and certainly not me. I was probably going to tell the family I stayed with," the lies spilled out of my mouth and the truth gurgled back down my throat, "and… yeah…"

I gripped the wheel tighter, my eyes widening as I remembered the visions.

But I said nothing. Not a word about my visions I had about him screaming, about the blood… about anything that could've happened this night.

I shook my head and pressed the pedal down all the way. I saw the shadow racing behind us. Victor got our trail.

"And when I was leaving, I saw Victor go to your trailer." Not a complete lie, I told myself. "I was worried and decided to stick around just incase; I thought my instincts were wrong but I guess not…"

I glanced at the mirror again.

"Start looking for anything that can be used as a weapon, okay?" I asked quietly.

He was still in a bit state of awe and bewilderment.

"Chris?"

"Worried? About me?"

"Yeah… is there something wrong with that? Victor is a… nasty character and I don't think he wanted to have a nice drink with you, to be honest." I'll just hint on him wanting to murder him, I thought glumly.

Chris's face paled as he realized what I meant. "But why stay, you could've…" Gotten hurt, I finished his sentence in my head.

"Cause Chris." I stated. I didn't even look him in the eyes. I couldn't bring myself to do it. He would've known that I was lying about everything except that. I wondered if he saw the secret meaning behind those two words, 'cause Chris'. I wondered if I did.


	27. Chapter TwentyFive

******DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: The last chapter O.O**

* * *

There was a moment of silence. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. My wrist hurt like hell and I was barely holding off the tears for Chris. I don't why I was even crying! It's not like I haven't lied before… My body hurt like hell, my head was still bleeding slightly (though I knew head wounds bled a lot) and I just wanted to… sleep. But sleep meant death and I wasn't ready to give up yet.

I shoved the pedal down again but it wouldn't go any further. It couldn't.

Chris watched me, his eyes darting between me the mirror, the back window of the car then back to me. I knew a thousand questions were burning in his head, mainly the one: Why? But I couldn't even answer those.

"Is this the end?" he whispered, staring at me. I sniffed, glancing in the mirror, gripped the wheel harder and stared at Chris. I felt emotions stir in my body and his eyes widen at realization after looking into my eyes.

"I hope not."

I was scared. No, I was _terrified_. I didn't want to die! I was still young, I still could have a family… hell, if I was really adventurous, and I could go and look up Uncle Jack! I shook my head; splattering blood drops on the window. Oh ironic…the scene the police would find at my scene would be the one that I saw for Chris.

It's a knee-slapper. Haha…

"Chris?"

"What?" he whispered and looked me straight in the eye. That's when I finally hit me what emotion was in his eye. The same thing I thought I had saw in Wade's but I figured, it was nothing but a game to him. I glanced at the mirror, stopping myself from saying what I was going to say and saw Victor's untiring pace behind us. Wade had lost that game we called life.

I stared at the road for a moment.

"Brooke…"

"He's getting closer."

"No!" screeched Chris, leaping up and grabbing the steering wheel. He whipped it to the left, missing the car going in the wrong lane and slammed into a tree. I leapt out of the car, seeing the air bag wasn't popping out. Everything was too much for me, just too much…

I had lost so much blood. My body was tired. I just wanted to sleep.

Victor's figure was getting closer. I could image his hand around my throat again; I felt sore and tender and bruised where he already grabbed me there. Chris was shouting something, but frozen in the sight of Victor. There was a wicked smirk on his face.

_A blinding light._

What the hell? That didn't help me at all! I snarled to myself angrily, and slid over the hood of the car and grabbed his arm sleeve with my right hand. My wrist throbbed wildly and it seemed to be burning.

Why, why, why me?

I yanked at Chris's arms, preparing to literally tear him when Victor's figure came to close. I suddenly closed my eyes and let my body do the rest instinctively. I felt like a vision had taken over me completely, mind and body. All I was aware of… was that I was still holding Chris's arm sleeve. Then… I let go.

_A great, blinding white come over everything. Suddenly, it turned pure white. I felt like I was put in an all white room, for the mentally insane in those asylum movies you would see._

_"Hello?" I called out. I was barely aware that I was never, ever able to talk in visions. An excruciating pain came over me and I crumpled to the fall in a messed up heap. I felt the blood trickling from head, roll down my forehead. I was aware of it, but barely. I felt like I had gone into a numb mode._

_The world around passed by like a movie put on fast forward for too long. Pictures blurred and mixed together. I couldn't get it. I couldn't understand it if I tried. I tried to move, but I was unable. I thought I saw Chris lying in the distance but when I focused in on him, he suddenly appeared very far away._

_He disappeared._

_I felt my eyes turn back to the blazing fast pictures above me._

_Is this Heaven?_

_Or Hell?_

_Or was there nether a heaven or hell? Am I forever stuck in this white room, where everyone else is, stuck watching this messed up TV? I tried to crane my neck but I couldn't. My body was too numb._

_The blood still flowed down. I was scarcely aware of it soaking my shirt. My eyes darted around the room, its air filled with the whooshing of the pictures/movie going by above me and took in the vastness of what I thought was a room._

_Where am I?_

_My eyes noticed the change in the difference of the pictures. They came at an irregular rhythm now; something was messing with the pictures. To me, I felt like I was only in here a couple of minutes._

_Had I done something? Did I… break it?_

_Tears came to my eyes. I didn't mean to break it!_

_A pain exploded through my body and I gasped, realizing that my breath was regaining it's normal beat. My heart pumped faster. My muscles twitched._

"_Hello?" I called out. Still no answer._

_"Help!" I screamed, feeling my wrist start to throb greatly._

_The throbbing turned into a blazing burn then into just great pain. I cried out but my muscles merely twitched; I was still unable to move them to clutch my hurt wrist to my chest. I thought I heard snapping noise and another great shot of pain erupted from my wrist._

_"Someone! Help!" I screamed._

_My wrist once again started to hurt and a great moment, that seemed to last an eternity, where I thought: surely, I shall die now. There is no more pain than this. Then it numbed along with the rest of my body and it went limp again._

_I could not cry, though the drying tears- drying tears?_

_Something is wrong here… I'm not dead! I'm not dead! I don't belong here! Take me back!_

_But you don't know where you are in the first place, I thought back to myself._

_How can you go back from something you don't even know where it is?_

_That made no sense._

_Does it have to?_

_The pictures stopped acting crazy and burst into a slow motion. It was like an old movie reel. The pictures were blurred for some reason… I couldn't make out anything…except… except._

_For a moment, everything I had stored in my head disappeared._

_…_

_Silence was all I had in my head. I had no words. But suddenly, his name came back to me. The world came back to me. So did the pain. The pictures sped up again. But in a wild and frantic motion this time. They did like a waved and bended and twisted till finally…_

_It snapped. I was shot into a dark abyss full of different colored stars._

_What I thought I didn't see appeared in my head and what I thought I saw, disappeared from existence. I never thought of it again. A picture of Logan appearing at a snow clad dam. A group of children at a museum that looked so strange… their clothing, hair and even physical features… were… strange._

_Then suddenly, I opened my eyes…_ to darkness. My head throbbed, my body throbbed and most of all, my mind wasn't clear what was happening around it. I thought I saw a blurred vision of someone stirring next to me but I couldn't… still.

I fell back into peaceful unconsciousness.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes, I love cliches (this may or may not make sense if you've already guessed what could've happened)! But...hehe...I felt it fit pretty well:)

**I'm blessed with such loyal reviewers & readers such as yourselves! I'm so thankful for all the reviews! It fills me with joy & just plain glee from reading all of them! Thanks a bunch guys! **

**"Hindsight" is the sequel! Know what the word means? Maybe you'll make a connection... ) What's going to happen? What _had _happened to Chris & Brooke? Find out, my faithful readers & reviewers...find ou  
t.****Till the first sequel chapter, this is Penmaster51 ending "Premonition". Peace. Love & Words! ~Penn**

**P.S- Wanna see how I pictured Brooke? Check out my website! It's called "The Penmaster51 Central", Google search it! Or check out my profile page; it's under the "Homepage" thing ;) Enjoy! (But BEWARE: FOLLOW THAT PATH & YOU SHALL RUN INTO SPOILERS!)**


End file.
